No need to explain
by LaDJsquishie
Summary: CamusxMilo.Camus:pelirrojo, clase media, siempre viste de negro,lleva una libreta de dibujo a todas partes siempre dice lo que piensa aunque es de pocas palabras.Milo: rico, rubio, popular,tiene novia, anda con sus amigos para todos lados, le desagrada lo
1. Default Chapter

**No need to explain**

Reía frenéticamente, un denso elemento volátil escapaba de su garganta, tosió el humo en sus pulmones dejando salir una mueca callada a su acompañante que esperaba impaciente aquel rústico cigarro envuelto en tiras de periódico.

_I'll never find another way to be  
And like an actor I do  
The best I can _

This is my dream

Believe in yourself  
In all the things you do

_This is my dream_

Camus escuchaba la pista correr...se ejecutaba en la velocidad de su discman mientras su mente volaba a un paraíso oscuro, un lugar frenético y lejano, acelerado por las sensaciones góticas en su ser.

_Believe in yourself and all your dreams come true  
You want it_

_You'll never find another way to be  
You'll never change the way to live your life_  
_  
I cannot write all my confessions  
But alone with myself  
I can't remind my past_

Su vista estaba vidriosa, se encontraba inmerso en el sembradío de su mente caminando sobre cabezas de algodón, un pasajero efecto eufórico dio lugar a una serena paz…una paz espiritual que no tenía en casa.

Suspiro reclinando la espalda en la pared de ladrillos, el chico a su lado le imito apoyándose contra el césped que les servia de mullido asiento por el grueso ramaje.

Se encontraban en un pequeño baldío detrás de la institución a la que asistían. Ese era el escondite después de clases, donde nadie les pondría un letrero de prohibido.

Donde sacaban inseguridades, y experimentaban con una hierba que debería ser legalizada según la filosofía de ambos.

Athel era el único amigo de Camus dentro de esa prepa estereotipada. Los padres del chico eran un par de genios anárquicos a los que Camus envidiaba tener como progenitores, la filosofía basada en el pacifismo que esta familia profesaba era atrayente, además de ser personas cultas y de mente abierta. El nombre dado a su hijo fue en honor al escritor John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Su origen se encuentra en un antiguo lenguaje llamado rohirric en el que 'Athel' significa noble.

Camus alargo la mano para tomar del suelo la eterna libreta de bocetos que llevaba consigo a todas partes…

Athel inclino la mirada ante la libreta repleta

.-que chingones

Camus sonrió ante el lenguaje soez que describía sus dibujos, un exceso de su amigo en el uso del alucinógeno le había echo soltar la lengua. Lucia a punto de caer en un placido sueño.

Camus llamo su atención dándole un ligero codazo

el chico se despabilo con renuencia

Camus se puso de pie en un solo movimiento dejando atrás a su amigo que permanecía sentado

el chico corrió a alcanzarlo

.- espérate! –

Otro día más de escuela comenzaba

Pronto llegaron al terreno escolar adentrándose en los pasillos, ambos se distinguían fácilmente de todo el alumnado,

Sus personalidades los hacían parecer raros a los ojos de los demás

Siempre los molestaban sobre ello haciendo estúpidos comentarios como "¿quien se murió?" o "ya lava esa ropa" insinuando que ambos eran algún tipo de mugre.

El cerebro de Camus le restaba importancia a aquellos comentarios mordaces, es una desgracia dejarse llevar por lo que los demás piensan, dentro de su cabeza siempre llegaba a esa conclusión bastante madura a sus diecisiete años.

Athel compartía el gusto por la música, además de compartir muchas ideas con Camus. Era un chico que decía no respetar a una sociedad discriminatoria. Su cabello negro creaba un contraste con su piel blanca y ojos azules, en su ceja izquierda lucia una perforación, al igual que Camus siempre vestía de negro.

Se separaron al final del pasillo yendo cada quien a su respectiva aula.

Camus entro al salón sin ocuparse de ciertas miradas de repudio entre aquellos grupitos de gente.

Fue a sentarse al ultimo pupitre de la fila de en medio, saco su libreta, se dispuso a dibujar sin prestar interés al bullicio de avioncitos de papel y platicas triviales a su alrededor.

Algunos chicos le miraban de reojo por su apariencia, vestimenta negra , el cabello largo y rojizo, las estrafalarias botas que usaba con un exceso de cierres y sus uñas pintadas de negro.

Ya era usual, Camus no lo consideraba algo que necesitara controlar, después de todo los ojos se han hecho para ver.

**------------------ o -------------------- o ----------------------- o --------------------- o ---------------**

Ese día las clases estuvieron muy flojas… era lunes y la mayoría del alumnado se ausento victimas de la resaca post-fin de semana .

Camus decidió darse un 'break' y salir del salón sentándose en una de las bancas cerca de los jardines , al sentarse en aquel mueble de piedra se dispuso a escuchar música mientras garabateaba algo sin sentido en su eterna libreta.

La música era su deleite y dibujar era su terapia, muchas veces solo se inspiraba en líneas y formas abstractas, significaba algo relajante comparado a la asfixiante sociedad.

En su mente aun había rastros de la canción anterior cuando sus oídos absorbieron un súbito silencio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le habían arrebatado su objeto mas preciado.

.- Vaya vaya que lindos dibujos

.- Enséñanos tu arte "Picasso"

Leobardo, Vincent … y compañía. Camus sabia que no tenia caso ponerse al tu por tu por la falta de cultura que abundaba en ese ejercito de borregos.

.-Miren! el fenómeno salio pervertido, -uno de los chicos señalo la imagen de una persona desnuda.

Los intrusos seguían como títeres el régimen que su líder había impuesto en aquella crítica absurda y totalmente falta de objetividad.

.-Oye Picasso, que estilo es este? Arte pornográfico?

El grupo de gente rió con burla ante un Camus que parecía no inmutarse, al menos todavía no.

El chico continúo con su crítica.

.-Vaya amigo, por lo menos hubiera sido una chica… un hombre ya es raro

un nuevo estallido de risas no se hizo esperar por parte de los abusadores .

Por supuesto, Camus sabía responder con toda dignidad a esa clase de ataques, se enfrento respondiendo con toda seguridad.

.- Esa es la corriente post modernista, es un hibrido entre el arte antiguo y el moderno, una combinación de géneros libre de barreras. Las fronteras entre lo culto, lo popular y lo masivo; entre lo tradicional y lo moderno, son móviles y escurridizas.

Camus se detuvo para observar el rostro pasmado de su interlocutor y continúo.

Existen el sujeto privado y el sujeto público.

El primero, se autoprotege en el menosprecio de toda cultura popular o masiva, resguardándose en la inaccesibilidad, exclusividad e incomprensión social.

El segundo es el que es capaz no sólo de acercarse a un mismo tópico desde enfoques distintos, sino de combinarlos y hacerlos digestibles para el espectador.

Para entender el arte hay que tener no sólo educación, sino una cierta disposición estética

El grupo permanecía mudo y sorprendido ante la contestación de camus, el pelirrojo finalizo rematando con una frase a Leobardo (el líder de aquella pandilla).

.-Por tu propio bien deberías descansar para no sobresaturarte de información, eso que te explique, es algo que tus ojos vulgares y tu pequeño cerebro jamás entenderán.

El chico que había empezado aquel ataque sin sentido se sintió sumamente ofendido por la ultima frase que soltó aquel "don nadie" a quien etiquetaba, apretó los dientes en una mueca de disgusto, no tenia la fortaleza de mente para responder con una frase igual de fuerte en materia verbal. Alguien así solo podría reaccionar de manera inmadura.

.-Mira inadaptado creo que a este dibujo le falta algo- El chico hizo una seña a uno de sus allegados para obtener una bebida gaseosa.

En ese instante arranco el dibujo de la libreta mientras hacia una mueca maliciosa y baño el objeto con aquel liquido carbonatado.

A continuación enseñaba el dibujo estropeado al resto de su tropa que estallaba en carcajadas ante una acción que se proclamaba de triunfo.

Los ojos de Camus echaban chispas ante aquella situación, ver todo el trabajo de una semana arruinado por aquel niño mimado y estúpido era humillante.

.-Ya veo, eres tan imbécil que debe haber sido mucho más cómodo arruinar mi dibujo que poner tu cerebro a trabajar.

Leobardo amenazo

.- Mira, tu solo eres la parte patética que no debería existir en esta escuela, un raro como tu debería adaptarse a nosotros...

.-Estas diciendo que deje de pensar y me vuelva un títere como todos los que te siguen, te engañas pensando que eres feliz rodeado de tu perfecto grupo de amigos pero en el fondo sabes que solo sirven para las borracheras de fin de semana y para ayudarte a gastar el dinero de tus padres mientras lo tengas.

El propósito de los niños como tu es hacer fiestas en su casa con piscina y aventurarse a entrar en una escuela con el inútil pretexto de aprender, cuando en realidad, pagan a alguien más para que use sus conocimientos y les haga la tarea. -Camus continuo-

¿Eso es lo que obtengo al unirme a tu grupo¿esa es tu membresía? tal vez tu presente no este tan alejado de tu futuro, tal vez también te toque estar junto a una piscina: LIMPIANDOLA.

Leobardo estaba mas que impactado ante aquellas palabras que no sabia como contraatacar, su fanfarronería como siempre era una salida más fácil…

.-¿Entendieron algo muchachos? –dijo entre risas volteándose hacia su pandilla y dando la espalda a Camus

Su pandilla era conformada por Vincent, Enrique, Uriel y Milo, los chicos más conocidos y populares entre todo el alumnado.

.-Vamonos de aquí- rió cínicamente por última vez y aventó la libreta del adversario a sus pies mientras era seguido por sus aliados que aparentaban ser súbditos de un mal nacido rey.

Camus odiaba a los idiotas como el, prejuiciosos, pedantes, que disfrutaban pisoteando a la gente y sintiéndose la gran mierda, todo por una supuesta reputación y popularidad vacía.

Si solo uno de sus "súbditos" despertara se daría cuenta de la gran perdida de tiempo que significa seguir al abusador y festejar sus "hazañas" .

.- Maldito imbécil

Camus se relajó, no tenia caso seguir pensando en el asunto, tomo su libreta del suelo y recogió una por una las hojas dispersas antes que se las llevara el viento.

El timbre dio inicio a la siguiente hora que ya era la última clase para que los alumnos se retiraran a sus casas, la mayoría esperaba en el salón de clases.

El maestro abrió la puerta y surgió un norme silencio dentro de aquel bullicio.

El viejo Shapiro (como le llamaban los alumnos) no era otra cosa que el maestro que impartía la materia de literatura II.

Entro y se sentó al escritorio tomando sus gafas del bolsillo de la camisa y poniéndolas en su rostro para a continuación tomar la lista de asistencia.

.-Abydore, Baltimore, Bilson, Brite, Dernhelm, Dresden, Drew , Essex, Lioncourt, -siguió con la lista hasta que se detuvo en un nombre

.-Malkavian

.-… ¿Malkavian ?

.-…Malkavian Camus

La evidente falta de respuesta por parte del mencionado ahí presente obligo a llamarle la atención.

El profesor Shapiro se acerco al joven levantando uno de los audífonos que cubría su oreja izquierda.

.-Malkavian! Esta ausente o presente!

Camus dio un respingo, lo que causo la risa de todos los presentes excepto la del profesor que le miraba con desaprobación esperando una respuesta.

.-Perdone maestro no lo escuche

.-No claro que no Malkavian, guarde eso y preste atención

.-De acuerdo

Camus nunca había estado tan distraído en esta clase, de hecho era su clase favorita.

El profesor volvió a su puesto y termino la lista, preguntando específicamente por dos de sus alumnos que últimamente se encontraban muy ausentes.

.- ¿Valiant¿Wilson¿alguien los ha visto?

A continuación la puerta del aula se abrió con una petición de acceso

.-Profesor ¿podemos pasar?

.-Les recuerdo que este es su ultimo retraso¡pasen!

El chico y la chica que entraban tomados de la mano fueron coreados por una lluvia de gritos que les hacia publicidad como pareja, hasta que llegaron a sus pupitres sentándose uno al lado del otro.

Una mano del catedrático fue levantada y el coro de voces se silencio, a ambos les gustaba ser reconocidos, sobre todo al chico rubio de cabello ensortijado que aun estando sentado tomaba la mano de aquella atractiva chica de cabellos lacios y de una clase que pretendía ser la mejor.

El profesor retomó la lista mencionando de nuevo sus nombres para aplicar el retardo.

.- Valiant Milo… Wilson Elisa

Los aludidos levantaron la mano que les quedaba libre sin dejar de unir sus extremidades opuestas lo que causo un nuevo resoplo por parte del maestro que aclaro su garganta como indirecta, ambos rieron y soltaron sus manos inmediatamente como reflejo.

Esta no se trataba de una clase común, ya que en ella se explicaría la forma de evaluación para el periodo parcial

Después de quince minutos de interrupciones el profesor dio inicio a la clase.

.- Como ustedes saben, nos acercamos al periodo parcial y hoy les presentare dos formas de evaluación para que escojan la más adecuada al grupo, bien. La primera es la convencional, se trata de un examen. - el bullicio no se hizo esperar todos abuchearon esa propuesta de inmediato-

El profesor continúo

.- y la segunda se trata de un trabajo que deberán realizar en pareja

El grupo contesto al unísono.- ¡EL TRABAJO!

El maestro dándose cuenta de que era unánime se dispuso a explicar las reglas del proyecto.

.-Numero uno: el tema será libre con el propósito de que tendrá que ver con las corrientes literarias, pueden escoger una o más corrientes.

Numero dos: quiero un trabajo presentable, y digno de exponerse, sin faltas de ortografía ni errores y de excelente calidad buen contenido, deberá tener un mínimo de 15 páginas y un máximo de 30, se podrán incluir imágenes y anexos.

Y Numero tres: yo formare las parejas de acuerdo a las necesidades del proyecto.

Al oír el último punto, muchos comentarios salieron a relucir.

.-Pero maestro, yo quiero estar con Milo

.- Si maestro, pónganos juntos!

.-Wilson, Valiant, SILENCIO

Otros chicos más reprochaban la decisión del docente

.-Maestro! No es justo!

.-Maestro no!

.-Maestro! No sea malito!

.- BASTA! HE DICHO! SI NO ESTAN DE ACUERDO CON LAS REGLAS PUEDEN HACER EL EXAMEN!

El grupo entero se silencio al escuchar la sentencia.

.-Esta bien, entonces comencemos, formare las parejas, mientras ustedes harán el ejercicio 18 de la pagina 63 en su libro.

Camus solo dejo que pasara aquel momento, evidentemente la mayoría solo quería salir cuanto antes para librar aquella materia, pero el no, el se interesaba realmente en el proyecto, esperó que la persona que le tocara tuviera al menos un poco de disponibilidad comparado con la mayoría de los que discutían sin pena ni gloria.

Al cabo de 15 minutos todo estaba decidido, el profesor les anuncio que iba dar a conocer a los equipos.

.- Bien ya tengo la lista en mis manos, antes les quiero recordar que el proyecto deberá entregarse en 3 semanas, tienen suficiente tiempo para realizarlo con las características que les pedí, cualquier duda, llamen a mi oficina para asesorías o mándenme un correo electrónico. Pido silencio por favor para poder leer:

Leomond y Essex

Wilson y Dernhelm

Baltimore y Dresden

Essex y Lioncout

Brite y Abydore

Bilson y Drew

Westron y Rochas

Mahwini y Marhari

Theodhén y Angelwood

Mundburg y Farfalias

Y... Malkavian y Valiant. EL Rubio y el pelirrojo voltearon a mirarse entre la muchedumbre.

Maestro por que con Malkavian? –pregunto Milo poniéndose de pie

.-existe un desacuerdo?-inquirió el viejo

.- Bueno pudo haberme puesto con alguien diferente, pero... Malkavian? El es bastante extraño profesor

Camus al oír esto asumió una determinación que le parecía la mas adecuada.

.- Profesor, tal parece que no concordaremos, permítame hacerlo de manera individual.

El profesor miro a ambos que permanecían esperando una respuesta, ya fuera el cambio de pareja para Milo, o la satisfacción para Camus de poder realizar el proyecto preferiblemente "solo que mal acompañado".

Afortunada o desafortunadamente el profesor no proporciono medida alguna que los satisfaciera,

.-De ninguna manera! Han escuchado las reglas y tendrán que trabajar juntos , me escucha el resto del grupo? Ustedes también deberán aceptar a la persona con las que les toco trabajar, deben aprender a relacionarse con gente de diferentes intereses... no todo el tiempo van a estar colaborando con alguien que les agrade y eso deben saberlo muy bien.

Milo volteo a ver a Camus con incredulidad

.-Trabajar con éste? yo?

.- Estoy de acuerdo con usted profesor, Camus volteo a ver a Milo momentáneamente.- es solo que… no creo que haya la misma cooperación por partes iguales.

El profesor volvió a tomar la palabra.

.-Escúchenme bien, ustedes averiguaran la forma de hacerlo , quiero ese proyecto en tres semanas sobre mi escritorio, de lo contrario tendrán una nota baja al final del semestre, y eso –continuo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Milo- es suficiente para que Valiant repita el curso , no sé como lo harán pero tendrán que colaborar en equipo¿ entendido?. Ahora dando por terminado el asunto continuemos con el ejercicio.

Ambos estudiantes y el resto del grupo obedecieron en silencio, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

**fin del primer cap**


	2. capitulo 2

-------------- 2 --------------

Estaban en la cama de ella

Él aun seguía abrazándola dentro de aquella rosada habitación en la casa de sus padres, la música a un volumen considerable distorsionaba los gemidos que habían pronunciado entre las sábanas.

.- Te gusto?

.- Estuviste genial amor

Un nuevo beso surgió entre los jóvenes amantes

Elisa revolvió los rubios cabellos de su novio para después recargarse contra su pecho, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Así era, la mayoría de los Viernes por la noche, Milo llegaba a la casa de Elisa en su visita de novios. Los padres de ésta restringían la duración a una hora, después de ese lapso de tiempo Milo se despedía ante los señores que se retiraban al cuarto de TV. Al terminar la velada Elisa decía a sus padres que estaría en su habitación oyendo Discos, e inmediatamente después de entrar en su recinto habría la ventana de aquel para encontrarse con un muy sonriente Milo, las risas de ambos chicos estallaban en la complicidad de aquel lugar ante la sencilla tarea que era burlar las reglas de los mayores.

Ya llevaban tiempo con una activa vida sexual, y en esta ocasión brilló la ausencia de cierto látex al que ambos restaron importancia. Esta vez sólo se concentraron en la búsqueda de privacidad para poder amarse clandestinamente.

Milo se removió en la cama, Elisa se había dormido, se aparto de ella cuidando de no pasmar su sueño, vistiéndose rápidamente con los pantalones y la camisa que habían sido tirados al piso en un arranque de pasión.

Dio una última mirada a Elisa y salió por la ventana.

Él sabia que no iba a ser un trabajo justo, sabía que batallaría sobremanera para, en primera instancia ponerse de acuerdo con el chico, le parecía una total perdida de tiempo. Sabia perfectamente que si le buscaba ni aun así el otro se atrevería a trabajar con el¿por qué la gente es tan prejuiciosa, no podía entenderlo, simplemente hacen la vida mas pesada de lo que ya es.

Estaba solo en su casa oyendo música en su cuarto, y terminando un dibujo en el que había estado trabajando hace tiempo., estaba tan concentrado en sus acciones que olvido notar a alguien tocando repetidas veces a su puerta, no logro escuchar hasta que se produjo un silencio debido al fin de la pista en el equipo de sonido.

.-Camus abre esa puerta! ahora!

El pelirrojo abrió bajando antes el sonido de la música.

.- … mama

.-Te he dicho mil veces que no puedo dormir con esos estruendos

La madre del chico miro hacia la pared

.-Sigues con esas tonterías', Camus cuando vas a aprender, no eres talentoso para dedicarte a ello, no permitiré que te conviertas en un fracasado, en un muerto de hambre vendiendo tus pinturas en las banquetas.

.- ya estoy harto mamá!

¿Cuándo vas a entender que esto es lo que me llena!

La mujer abofeteó a su hijo sin remordimiento alguno

.-No me levantes la voz! sabes que lo hago por tu bien!

.- estas ebria de nuevo

.- sólo tomé un par de copas para relajarme.

.-vienes diciendo lo mismo desde que papá…

.-Cállate! La mujer abofeteo nuevamente a su hijo

Sabes que no soportaría recordarlo… es tan grande el dolor, no te atrevas a mencionarlo…

Con esa frase la madre salió de la habitación bañada en lágrimas, dejando solo a su hijo…

.-Maldita… solo vienes a lastimarme

Camus se dejo caer en el piso alfombrado recargando su espalda en la pared.. tomó el artefacto de sus botas, haciéndolo de nuevo… pensó que ese ardor en su muñeca era un escape… sólo un momentáneo escape.

Llego un nuevo día: martes, segundo día que adelantaba un poco el fin de semana. Las clases transcurrieron en un flujo normal. La escuela estaba repleta, ahora si parecía que no había faltado nadie.

Era la hora de receso y se veían a muchos jóvenes en las jardineras platicando, algunos más jugaban por las canchas de deporte, y otros permanecían en las mesas al aire libre fuera de la cafetería.

Milo caminaba por un pasillo cuando repentinamente fue "vendado de los ojos"

.-¿adivina quién?

.- ¿quien será¿alguna de mis novias?

La chica quito las manos de sus ojos separando un poco el contacto.

.- ¡La única novia que tienes!

Milo la abrazo poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elisa y una mano en su mejilla

.- ya chiquita, estaba jugando… ¿me perdonas?

.- "NO, no te perdono" la chica le dio la espalda, Milo sabia que estaba bromeando…

Después la hizo voltear tomando su mano para verla a los ojos, ambos rieron…

.- sabes que solo te quiero a ti nena...

.-… pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… hoy es un día especial

"un día especial", la mente del chico no sabia de que estaba hablando¿será su cumpleaños¿será el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, será… ¿que será?

.-No lo habrás olvidado… ¿verdad amor?

.-"como crees amor" ¿cómo podría olvidar que hoy…

El ruido del timbre interrumpió las palabras del Rubio, técnicamente "lo había salvado la campana".

.- tendremos cena en mi casa a las 7… ahí te daré mi regalo…

Milo ahora tendría que comprar un regalo, _"que le compraré?" _se preguntó mientras la atraía en un nuevo beso para después dirigirse ambos a la próxima clase.

Milo había descuidado un poco sus clases, se fue de pinta las dos últimas horas con Vincent y Leobardo… La clase de matemáticas era por ende aburrida y la de química que le seguía ese día, no se quedaba atrás…

.-y entonces me sale con que "hoy es un día especial"

.-brother, vete acostumbrando, así es la vida de los "atrapados", digo, de los comprometidos

.-jejejej

Vincent y Leobardo hicieron un choque con las palmas de sus manos

.-Podrías tener montones de nenas, pero ya te aferraste a ella…

.-Si brother' ya perdiste, ahora aguanta jajaja

Las carcajadas de sus camaradas iban en aumento, Milo dejo a un lado el cigarrillo que estaba fumando para agarrarlos estilo lucha libre, aplicándoles golpes inofensivos mientras seguían riendo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y faltaban dos horas más para que el turno de Camus acabara. Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos junto con Athel.

Athel ahora estaba de cajero y Camus acomodaba los discos en los estantes. Pronto había terminado de acomodar el último disco y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso acomodándose detrás del mostrador para leer una revista.

Alguien que había leído su camiseta negra con el emblema: "pregúnteme a mí", lo distrajo para que le prestara atención, pues su rostro prácticamente no se veía, estaba sumergido en la lectura…

.- oye¿puedes ayudarme?

Camus aparto la revista poniéndola sobre el mostrador y levanto la vista

Al ver ese rostro familiar no pudo evitar sentir cierto resentimiento, pero este era su trabajo y tenia que actuar de acuerdo al protocolo.

.-¿en que necesitas ayuda?

.- espera… eres Malkavian ¿cierto?

.- "Y tú eres Milo¿cierto? " - Camus lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo

.- Mira, necesito un regalo para mi chica y pensé que algo de música estaría bien¿qué es lo que tienes?

.-Ven, voy a mostrarte

Camus le dirigió al área donde se encontraban diferentes equipos de sonido con audífonos incluidos para escuchar los nuevos lanzamientos… Camus tomo un par de audífonos de una de las máquinas y los puso en la cabeza de Milo. E inmediatamente después de pulsar play observo como Milo hacia unas caras de disgusto hacia aquellos sonidos.

Milo reacciono quitándose los audífonos

.- Rayos Malkavian¿¿qué fue eso?

.-"eso" se llama Lacuna Coil una de las mejores bandas de Metal gótico

.-Pero, no creo que eso le guste a Elisa

.-¿que clase de chica es Elisa, pregunto Camus con un raro interés

.-Bueno, a ella le gusta mucho la moda, ir a la playa, salir con sus amigas al antro, y claro tener un novio como yo.

.-mmm ya veo, es la típica niña fresa, ven por acá, no es muy de mi agrado pero por aquí tenemos la música que podría gustarle a ella.

Camus fue al estante y saco algunos discos altamente reconocidos por sus ventas, los puso sobre el mostrador para que Milo los viera.

Britney Spears, Ryan Cabrera y Jessica Simpson eran las opciones…

.- Vaya, espero que no los tenga, me los llevare todos.

Camus marco los precios en la caja del mostrador pasándolos por el scanner

.- Tenemos una promoción por el día de hoy, un disco gratis en la compra de 3, puedes escoger el que gustes.

.-mmm no tengo mucho tiempo, escoge tú

Camus sin pensarlo escogió el disco que Milo había escuchado hace un momento, Milo pago el importe y Camus le dio la bolsa.

.-Espero que te convenzas de que es buena música, señalo dándole en otra mano el disco que había escogido.

Milo se quedo pensando por un momento para luego añadir un "gracias" y salió de la tienda.

Esa noche Milo vistió sus mejores galas para asistir a la Cena en casa de Elisa, ya que sabia sus padres estarían presentes, dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y salio de su casa, le había pedido previamente el coche a su padre para ir a esta cita, era un flamante jaguar rojo, aunque sus padres viajaban la mayoría del tiempo, esta vez se quedarían por un mes cerca de su hijo, Milo tenia todo lo que podría desear materialmente hablando, pero por otro lado en verdad valoraba la presencia de sus padres que no veía muy seguido.

Una vez en la casa de Elisa toco el timbre acomodándose la corbata por última vez a la espera de que la mucama abriera.

La cena transcurrió de manera formal y agradable, los padres de Elisa confiaban en el muchacho por lo que lograron agarrarle simpatía, el padre de la chica platicaba sobre autos y viajes a Ciudades importantes, mientras Milo asentía y agregaba comentarios casuales, la madre se unía a la conversación mientras hacia pequeñas pausas para ordenar a la mucama el siguiente platillo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora y media, los chicos quedaron solos en la sala de estar, los padres se habían retirado al jardín y después se irían a dormir.

.-Bueno, al fin nos dejaron solos…

.- Si… al fin solos… Milo la tomo de la cintura y planto un beso en sus labios que se prolongo hasta dejarlos sin aire.

.- ah, casi lo olvido… Elisa se aproximó al mueble de ébano que estaba en aquella habitación para abrir un cajón y sacar una caja de color azul con un moño del mismo color varios tonos más fuerte.

.-Feliz cuatrimestre amor

.-Yo también tengo algo para ti, solo que lo deje en el coche.

Milo regreso en un par de minutos con una caja envuelta en un papel estampado y un moño en forma de corazones.

.-Felicidades nena, te amo

Elisa le dio un nuevo beso abrazándolo estrechamente.

Ambos fueron a sentarse al sofá llevando sus respectivos obsequios y tomados de la mano.

Cada uno se disponía a abrir su regalo… en la mente del rubio solo existía un pensamiento: _"por Dios que le guste, espero que Malkavian haya acertado"._

.- AAAAHHH me encanta! Milo me encantan! Britney, Ryan y Jessica, son justo los que me faltaban!

Gracias MI AMOR…

Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios del chico, por su parte el había recibido un bonito reloj, con cronómetro.

Al día siguiente, Miércoles

Era la hora del descanso, como siempre en el receso los alumnos hacían lo que mas les agradaba para descansar un poco.

Milo había rectificado y pensó en buscar a Camus para hacer el proyecto de literatura que tenían pendiente, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, ese pelirrojo era muy raro según sus cálculos y ya había estado caminando por toda la escuela sin encontrarle.

No muy lejos de donde estaba divisó al también extraño amigo de Malkavian, al que pensó preguntarle sobre su paradero… no tenia muy buena memoria, pero sabia que su nombre no era del todo común así que se aventuro a pronunciarlo acercándose al chico de negro que leía un libro apoyado en una pared .

.-Athel

el chico gótico se apunto a si mismo con el índice mientras fruncía el ceño con incredulidad.

me hablas a mi?-

.-Tu eres el amigo de Malkavian , cierto?

.-¿ te refieres a Camus?... si

.-¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?

.- En este momento debe estar… mmm, debe estar en el baldío detrás de la escuela, probablemente dibujando.

.- ok, Gracias

Athel estaba sorprendido¿desde cuando Milo se sabia su nombre, no le gustaba etiquetar a las personas… pero ciertamente ese Rubio parecía ser el típico niño rico malcriado que se burlaba de todo lo que "no encajaba en su mundo". Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, no había ningún indicio de hostilidad en Milo, tal vez no era tan mala persona.

Milo a pesar de haber estado casi tres años en la institución nunca se había aventurado a adentrarse en el deshabitado baldío que se encontraba en la zona.

Salio a buscarle en aquella dirección, notando la dificultad de escalar la barda trasera del patio escolar para llegar a tal recinto.

Al fin, logro descender dando un brinco de altura considerable.

Ahí estaba…el Chico pelirrojo lucia concentrado, sus ojos cerrados y sus audífonos puestos parecían desconectarle de la realidad… Milo se acerco a el, su primer impulso fue gritarle para que notara su presencia, pero, ciertamente, le dio pena interrumpirlo, miró con más atención y pudo notar que en su regazo yacía la libreta que aquella vez Leobardo había deshojado. Sintió un poco de pena por él, y en ese momento dudó de las "hazañas" de su amigo.

Se coloco en cuclillas frente al pelirrojo y toco su hombro suavemente para "despertarle".

Camus abrió los ojos, al principio soltó un respingo por la impresión de ser interrumpido así, además especialmente por Milo, nadie más iba a ese escondite aparte de Athel y él mismo, bajó el volumen de su música portátil.

.-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Tu amigo me dijo que aquí podía encontrarte

.-¿Athel?

Milo asintió

.- quiero hacer el proyecto contigo

.- Pensé que preferías hacer equipo con tu novia

.-La verdad es que, lo pensé mejor y creo que el maestro tiene razón…

Camus le sentía sincero, por alguna extraña razón no detecto ningún tipo de doble intención en su trato o en sus palabras, simplemente parecía que había comprendido el propósito del trabajo, y eso era una novedad para su enorme ego.

.-Esta bien

.-Perfecto¿cuando nos reunimos?

.-Esta tarde en mi casa a las 6:30

.-¿Tardaremos demasiado?

Camus giró los ojos hacia arriba y agregó

.-Tardaremos lo necesario…

El Rubio llegó a la casa del pelirrojo a las 6:30 tal como habían acordado, tocó a la puerta un par de veces y espero.

En un pequeño lapso de tiempo Camus abrió la puerta recibiéndole.

.- Hola

.-Pasa

Al entrar Milo miro a una persona botada sobre el sofá de la sala, al parecer estaba hablando entre sueños.

.-… se encuentra bien? .-argumento señalando con la vista al bulto en aquel mueble.

.-Es mi madre, bebió demasiado y esta ebria, pasa a mi habitación

Camus lo dijo como si nada y camino detrás del Rubio escoltándole.

Al entrar en aquella habitación los ojos del Rubio se expandieron considerablemente, el impacto de un enorme lienzo colgando de la pared en el que un hombre parecía estar poseyendo a otro de una manera sobrenatural lo dejo prácticamente sin habla, Camus se coloco a un lado mirando la pared frente a la que Milo se detuvo.

.- Tétrico¿no? . Inquirió el pelirrojo tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos

Milo se removió un poco incomodo, la imagen era oscura, perversa, violenta y erótica… aun así, no podía negar que la pieza rebosaba talento.

.-Es el ritual del abrazo… cuando un vampiro convierte a un humano en vampiro, él humano ha sido poseído por el espíritu de la sangre, y la única forma de convertirlo en una especie de vampiro es succionándola de su cuello, provocando una liberación, un deseo, y finalmente sobre vivencia.

.-Es… impresionante…

Era simplemente abrumador, el talento del pelirrojo era intimidante…su arte era único.

.-Bueno, será mejor que comencemos- Camus tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá haciendo un gesto al Rubio para que hiciera lo mismo en la cama.

.-traje esto de la biblioteca, espero que sirva Milo saco unos libros de su mochila

.-TU? EN LA BIBLIOTECA?

.-HEY, no soy tan tonto como crees

Tal vez tenia razón, tal vez lo había subestimado, pensando que seria una carga realizar el trabajo en conjunto con Milo.

.-No sabia que tipo de literatura íbamos a escoger así que la mujer del mostrador me sugirió ese gordo, Milo se refería a un libro ancho de cubierta roja.

.- "Corrientes Literarias"- Camus lo abrió y reviso el índice buscando un tema interesante mientras Milo esperaba una opinión.

.-Clásica, Medieval, Renacentista, Gótica, Neoclásica, Barroca…

.- Creo que me gustan todas – Milo hizo un comentario de falsa denominación sabiendo que no conocía del todo las descripción de cada uno de los temas

.-Dime algo … estas apresurando esto, porque te urge la visita con tu novia?

.-¿qué, no… claro que no … aunque, debo ir a verla después…

.-Si es así… deberías ir, de nada sirve que tu mente este en otra parte.

.- … hablas tal cual "el viejo Shapiro"

Camus encontró ese comentario extraño y enarco una ceja, Milo curvo una sonrisa en sus labios y rió alegremente, Camus encontró esa risa extremadamente contagiosa y se le unió al poco tiempo en un arranque hilarante y fresco,

.- tómalo con calma… –añadió el rubio

Camus comprendió que estaba un poco tenso por la presión de trabajar con alguien del bando adversario. Aun así no parecía del todo caótico.

fin del segundo cap ---------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Dejo tres capítulos, gracias a BishounenHanako Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste lo que sigue, besos LaDJ

-------------- 3 --------------

Llegó a su casa con algunos libros bajo el brazo, estacionando su bicicleta en la cochera.

Su madre nunca le prestaba el coche, en cierta forma, Camus prefería usar su vehiculo de dos ruedas, este no contaminaba y era suficiente para transportarle.

Entró a la cocina encontrándose con un papel sobre la mesa.

-"Llegare tarde"-

"Vaya, por lo menos ahora dejo una nota"- pensó

Dentro de algunas horas se vería en la tienda de discos con Athel, algunas veces el chico le invitaba a comer a su casa. La madre de Camus nunca atendía como normalmente se hace a un hijo con vida de estudiante.

Camus experimentaba muchas veces con los secretos culinarios, inventando sándwiches de papas fritas y revolturas de diferentes cereales, ocurrencias que después de todo eran comestibles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En esta última semana habían adelantado en gran medida el trabajo de literatura. No sabia si reconocerlo pero Milo ayudó bastante con las investigaciones, algunas tardes se quedaba hasta una hora extra revisando los errores ortográficos y de redacción, aprendió a distinguirlos fácilmente después de consultar un libro de ayuda, con tanta práctica pronto pudo prescindir de dichoartefacto y hacer las correcciones.

Camus estaba muy impresionado con el giro que había dado la personalidad del muchacho ante sus ojos: desde su total desinterés por la escuela hasta hacerse un ávido lector. Le miraba de reojo con un interés poco común, desvió la mirada cuando Milo levanto la vista, al parecer habiendo terminado el análisis, el rubio estiró los brazos desperezándose.

.-¿ terminaste ?

.-falta revisar unos temas…

Un gruñido estomacal hizo evidente una necesidad fisiológica en el estomago de Milo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron a continuación ante ese crujido de tripas.

Camus opto por pedir una pizza, el tiempo que estaba en su casa era poco debido al trabajo y la escuela, no había tenido oportunidad de preparar algo, en cuanto a su mamá… se encontraba trabajando por las tardes llegando hasta la noche, y cuando estaba en casa generalmente solo se dedicaba a "entablar diálogos con la botella".

------ o ---------- o ----------- o ------------ o -------------- o ------------- o ------------- 0 -----------

Bajo las luces de neón todos bailaban… distinguía las risas de muchos jóvenes entre fulgores parpadeantes, las siluetas moviéndose a su alrededor no lograban desprenderle de su obsesivo anhelo.

Envidió la felicidad de aquellos que irradiaban diversión descaradamente. El reloj del vestíbulo marcaba las 9:45 pm.

Pidió una bebida al bar tender mientras decidía esperar un poco más…

No seria ella quien le llamara, no lo haría, era demasiada la desfachatez, ¿se atrevería a dejarla plantada?... no quería ni pensarlo, jamás nadie la había plantado.

Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo… y él no aparecía…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- Admito que te creía un flojo y aprovechado, ahora conozco una parte de ti que no sabia que existiera, Como pudiste cambiar tanto? -preguntó el pelirrojo con escepticismo

.-te diré algo, siempre me ha gustado leer pero temía que los chicos me rechazaran por ser… un intelectual… pero, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie Malkavian.

.-Aun así, deberías aprovechar esa cualidad, no tendrías tantos problemas con Shapiro.

Las cajas de pizza fueron a parar al piso alfombrado donde ambos se encontraban más cómodamente sentados. El tiempo había transcurrido velozmente, Milo miró su reloj de pulso.

.- Rayos! Son las 11:00, debo irme, seguiremos en otra ocasión.

El rubio se levanto para dirigirse directo a la puerta de salida, Camus lo escolto hasta ahí cerrando cuando este desapareció.

.-Nos vemos Milo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono sonaba por enésima vez, había dicho a sus padres que "no estaba para nadie". Escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de evitar oír el repiqueteo del aparato, no iba a contestar asi sonara toda la noche…

De repente dejo de sonar… la chica soltó un suspiro de paz… no había terminado tal acción cuando el timbre del celular sobre el mueble cercano a su cama ejecutó un nuevo sonido.

.-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Milo ya me tienes harta!

No creas que contestare! No vuelvas a hablarme!

Gritaba como histérica contra el celular que se negaba a contestar.

Estaba muy ardida por el plantón y no quería saber nada de nadie, varias barras de chocolate y un litro de helado le hacían compañía mientras veía una película sosa en la T.V.

El pequeño teléfono dejo de emitir sonido, y nuevamente ella se sintió en paz, poco después aquel aparatico emitió un sonido mas corto, ella "resignadamente" decidió mirar la pantalla, leyó el mensaje de texto que había en ella:

**Amor contesta por favor. **

Presiono un botón para apagarlo y descolgó el teléfono de su cuarto. Por ahora no le importaba nada más que mitigar la vergüenza que sintió al ser la única chica sin pareja en aquel antro frente a "todo el mundo".

**-------- o ----------- o ----------- o ------------- o ----------- o ----------- 0 ----------**

Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el papel, presionando ligeramente la punta de grafito, dio un soplido y difumino la línea con el índice…

Borró de nueva cuenta la nariz, para perfeccionarla un poco, ahora se concentraba en lograr expresar la vivacidad que poseían esos ojos… Sacar la imagen de su mente plasmándola en otro lado era necesario, aunque le pareciera extraño dedicar sus trazos a esa persona.

En ese momento no existía nada más que el papel y su amigo lápiz… la expresión corporal del chico era abierta y calida, quería mostrar eso, esculpirlo como un tatuaje, captando cada contorno.

.- "Hey"

El pelirrojo volteo de repente, notando que alguien miraba con interés a sus espaldas.

.-Athel!

.-¿Cómo va el trabajo? inquirió el recién llegado sacando una cajetilla de cigarros para a continuación encender uno.

.- Vamos bien, este semestre ¿no escogiste esa materia verdad?

.-Me aburriría, me he leído todos los títulos, mis padres me inculcaron leer 5 libros al año desde que tengo memoria…

.- me imagino

.- Te ves "diferente" hoy

.-¿yo?

.-¿Acaso estoy hablando con alguien mas? Claro que tu,  
estas distraído, te he notado distante, aun mas de lo normal, ¿que te ocurre Camus'?

El pelirrojo arrojó una pregunta espontánea, al parecer de la nada.

-Athel… (pronunció con cautela) ¿te ha gustado alguien del bando adversario?

.-¿ te refieres a… esos niños ricos?  
Camus asintió

.-pues, quien no… mira a Elisa por ejemplo, es toda una belleza, totalmente hueca… pero eso no le quita lo sabrosa… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Athel se inclinó sobre el pasto a la altura de su amigo, con cara de incomprensión

.-acaso te gusta?

Camus permaneció introspectivo.

Añadió con la vista baja y algo de culpa… .-No, Ella no…

--- -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - --

Tan mal había metido la pata, ni siquiera le hablaría?...

Intento comunicarse por más de una hora, pero ella no contesto…

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, ¿habría necesidad de atarse a esa persona, ¿Cuál es el afán de asumir tal compromiso, quería algo más… quería libertad.

¿De que iba a servir presentarse a clases, si no iba a concentrarse en ellas? opto por abandonarlas ese día…

Quedarse en casa pareció una mejor idea, aprovechando que sus padres salieron muy temprano a un desayuno formal y posteriormente a un juego de squash, no tendría que pensar en darles una explicación… de hecho, ni siquiera notarían su ausencia en la escuela.

Por un lado sintió alivio, por otro experimento abandono… y una oscura soledad a pesar de la luz del día…

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Trató de levantarse pero sus ojos le hicieron una oferta mejor. Después de una larga siesta que duró todo el horario de clases, ahora se sentía descansado y mucho mejor emocionalmente hablando, desquitarse durmiendo todo el día fue muy placentero sumado a que no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

Milo se levanto de la cama, opto por darse una ducha, ya era muy tarde para seguir acostado, se quito la ropa y empezó a remojarse bajo la regadera que ejercía una presión relajante sobre su espalda.

Intentó no pensar en Elisa, por un día dejaría el asunto en paz, ya arreglaría mañana sus problemas con ella…

Diez minutos bajo el agua y salio de ahí, fue a cambiarse buscando la ropa que acostumbraba a usar, pero nada estaba limpio… habrá faltado la mucama,salió de su cuarto envuelto en una toalla…

----- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------- -------

El hecho de pertenecer a un grupo donde se imponen ciertas "reglas" no le hace una mala persona, El hecho de que fuera hijo de un acaudalado no le hace ni más ni menos importante a su lado.

Era un chico que quería la aceptación de un grupo y para ello debía recurrir a ser un descarado fanfarrón. Por ello, su trato era cruel con las personas diferentes a su círculo social. Analizándolo de esa manera Milo no era tan malo.

Una torre de discos cayó encima de su cabeza

.-Camus!

El pelirrojo se sobo adoloridamente el área afectada. El gerente del establecimiento lo miraba con bastante enojo.

.-cielos… ¿en que estas pensando?

.- perdone, creo que ninguno se rompió.

El hombre inspiro profundo.

.-es importante que seas cuidadoso con la mercancía

.-Si señor, no volverá a pasar.

.-Es la segunda vez este día

.-Será la última

.-Eso espero…

El gerente se retiro a continuación, balbuceando que tenia millones de cosas que hacer, para dirigir sus atenciones a la bodega del local.

Camus suspiro confundido, inclinándose a levantar aquel desastre que no solo se había desparramado del estante, sino que ahora estaban un poco mojados con un líquido que parecía jugo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era tarde, y todavía faltaba un poco para las 6, al fin había conseguido que ponerse del closet de su hermano.

Milo contaba con un hermano mayor que se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero, Matías siempre había mostrado un gusto por el arte, fue duro convencer a sus padres para permitirle elegir tal carrera, pero el chico lo consiguió.

Milo lo extrañaba mucho, hace tiempo que no recibía un correo electrónico diciéndole como la estaba pasando allá. Siempre imagino que Paris era una ciudad maravillosa y sin duda así lo era.

No lo había notado, pero el extraño Malkavian tenia cierto parecido con el.

Tal vez en su forma de hablar, de apasionarse por esos temas culturales.

De repente recordó aquella oferta que le hizo aquel día…

_Espero que te convenzas de que es buena música _

No lo sabría si no lo intentaba, Milo tomo el bolso de hule negro olvidado sobre el buró, y saco aquel disco del empaque.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Fin Capi 3._


	4. Chapter 4

-------------- 4 --------------

Llevaba un buen tiempo escuchando ese ritmo estridente, que empezaba aceleradamente y luego se detenía.

Poco después retumbaba en sus oídos, era una experiencia nueva para el… perdió noción del tiempo, la música que suele deleitarle es la que se incluye en el Top Ten, algo que le gusta a casi toda la gente de su edad. Se dijo a si mismo porque nunca antes había explorado mas allá de sus narices, en realidad se había perdido de algo bastante bueno.

Personas como Camus son duramente juzgadas sin antes conocerles, por primera vez se pregunto ¿por qué, ¿qué culpa tiene ese chico de ser un blanco etiquetable, ¿Cuál es el crimen?... vestirse de negro y saber de lo que habla en clase, o tal vez el hecho de que sus compañeros murmuraran que andaba en una nube la mayoría del tiempo.

Por inercia Milo recordó una frase que Leobardo dijo alguna vez.

"_¡Malditos chupasangre, todos son iguales, buscando un rincón a la sombra para elevarse… y con su estúpido estado de luto."_

No entendió el rencor con el que Leobardo escupió sus palabras aquella vez…

Él solo seguía el juego, pero… ¿por qué?.

Tal vez Leobardo tuvo una mala experiencia con alguien parecido a Malkavian, y de esa forma creo un mecanismo de defensa ahuyentando a personas similares. Es la teoría que Milo se estaba formulando.

Una llamada telefónica lo saco de sus cavilaciones, su instinto le dijo que probablemente era la persona que esperaba, levanto la bocina ansiosamente…

.- ¿bebé, eres tú?

Silencio…

.-… ¿amor?

.-…eh… hola

Una tímida voz le saludaba al otro lado de la línea.

.-soy yo, Malkavian…

.-ah, lo siento, creí que…

.-era tu novia –completó Camus

Solo hablaba para recordarte… ¿puedes traer el libro del renacimiento?

.-El de tapa azul?

.-Sí ese.

El sonido repetitivo de la bocina en estado desocupado dejo pensativo a Milo, el chico colgó demasiado rápido, parece que lo hizo a propósito.

Acomodó el auricular en su posición original y tomo el libro, para dirigirse a la casa de Camus.

----------- ----------- ------------ ------------- -------------- ------------- ------------ ------------ -------------

Su cuarto era un caos, zapatos por aquí, ropa por allá, algunos colores y lienzos esparcidos por el piso…

Tomo todo entre sus brazos y lo arrincono en el closet, antes de que esa montaña se le viniera encima.

Necesitaban espacio para trabajar, era eso y además su habitación no es muy grande que digamos.

Alguien llamo a la puerta mientras terminaba de cerrar el sobresaturado mueble. Se dirigió a la entrada sacudiéndose el polvo que había adquirido y abrió.

.-Hola

Camus saludó con una mirada colocándose a un lado para hacerle pasar.

.-¿A qué huele? –preguntó con curiosidad el recién llegado.

.-Es incienso, sirve para la concentración. Hoy faltaste a clases, pensé que no vendrías.

.-tuve un contratiempo… mencionaron algo sobre mi?

.-Bueno… (decía mientras se dirigían a su habitación) Shapiro me regaño porque no presentamos el avance juntos.

.-Olvidé como se pone…

.-Descuida, no nos perjudico mucho.

Milo tomo asiento en la cama del pelirrojo mientras éste acercaba una silla aproximándose a su nivel, el Rubio sacó el libro grande de tapa azul para entregarlo a Camus.

.-Gracias

Milo esperaba concentrarse, el incienso estaba haciendo efecto, sintió que la atmósfera le llenaba de paz, el ambiente era propicio y una suave brisa se inmiscuía por la ventana… cerró los ojos por un momento.

Camus levanto la vista del libro que acababa de abrir, para admirar ese rostro, que no estaba consciente de la atención prestada, el estético semblante parecía estar totalmente relajado, respirando ese humo embriagador y ligero, si tan solo tuviera un lápiz a la mano…

Era demasiado tentador, Milo ya empezaba a abrir los párpados, percatándose de aquello el pelirrojo volvió su vista a los temas renacentistas…

Lo que a Milo "despertó" fue que experimentaba ciertos movimientos sobre la punta de su zapato derecho, bajó la vista maquinado por la curiosidad…y enseguida sacudió la extremidad enfrentándose con una alimaña enorme …

.-que es eso …? – dijo señalando hacia su zapato

Camus retiro la vista de lo que "leía" para ver lo que señalaba el Rubio impacientemente.

.-ah, es Chewi, mi tarántula…

"Hey, te estaba buscando" .- tomo a su mascota retirándola del pie de Milo haciendo el ademán de hablarle.

.-¿Chewi! (Milo soltó una bocanada de aire antes contenida) un perro seria más… normal, ¿no crees?

.-detesto a los perros… ¿quieres tocarla?

Su compañero miró algo inseguro aquel arácnido

.-No pica ni muerde – añadió Camus

.- …bueno .-accedió el otro después de pensarlo un poco

.-caminara por tu brazo, sólo relájate

El pelirrojo ayudo a Milo subiendo la manga de la camisa.

Tomo el brazo y lo extendió colocando a Chewi sobre el dorso de la mano, el animalejo comenzó a subir poco a poco por el brazo, Milo sintió unas ligeras cosquillas, la tarántula hizo su trayectoria llegando al hombro… después las patas avanzaron cadenciosamente hacia el cuello… Milo empezó a temblar.

Un cosquilleo debajo de su camisa le advirtió que el arácnido entró por dentro de la prenda, poniéndose en contacto con la piel del pecho.

.-a ah- titubeo un poco incomodo

"¿estás seguro de que no pica?"

Camus se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría…

.-espera… no te muevas

Se aproximo a su compañero sentándose en la cama y comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente los botones de la camisa, mientras Milo se mantenía inmóvil, esperando que el animalejo no llegara a los pantalones.

Camus abrió la camisa, ahora Chewi caminaba por el estomago de Milo, aproximó su mano en un intento de coger al animalejo, pero este fue mas intrépido desviándose hacia arriba… Camus toco la morena piel en su lugar.

De pronto, pudo apreciar el bien formado torso de su compañero… su piel era tersa al tacto… los surcos de su plano abdomen se pronunciaban en marcadas líneas… llegando hasta…

¡¿Qué estaba haciendo!

Trago saliva esperando no sonrojarse ante la visión que tenia enfrente…

En un momento la alarma de su cerebro se encendió abruptamente, sintió a sus mejillas encenderse, detestaba que pasara eso… pero, involuntariamente lo estaba tocando, ahora subió la mano derecha al hombro de Milo, donde Chewi encontró un refugio. Finalmente pareció haberse quedado quieta, el pelirrojo la tomo rápidamente, mientras Milo seguía inmóvil ante la petición.

.-ya… la tengo

Camus respiro aliviado, aun más por el hecho de que su huésped empezara a abotonarse la camisa que por la gran hazaña de haber atrapado a su mascota.

---------- o ---------- o ---------- o ----------- o ----------- o ------------ o ----------- o ----------- o ---------

"_Te estas alejando mucho de mi"_

Las palabras que había pronunciado para si misma chocaban en su mente creando un eco… ¿Por qué verlo correr ya no era igual, sentía un vacío inmenso…

La pista de atletismo era el lugar donde lo conoció, su cuerpo adquiría una velocidad que dejaba a la mayoría detrás y boqueando por aire, prefería a esos atletas que tenían una vida privilegiada en cuanto al resto del alumnado, ella lo veía así: si rechazó la propuesta de ser la novia de Vincent en un principio, era porque se estaba guardando para Milo, aunque ella nunca se lo dijo, Milo supo que su amigo cercano trato de cortejarla antes que él mismo, eso no le parecía un problema, contrario a las mujeres… los chicos no dejarían de hablarse por entablar una relación con el objeto de afecto de alguno de sus camaradas.

No recuerda que fue exactamente lo que la atrajo de él, en realidad fue fácil, ella acepto pensando en la posibilidad de establecer una alianza con la familia del muchacho, una estirpe de abolengo, buenas costumbres, y sus padres no estarían mas de acuerdo con la decisión.

Aunque aun eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse, debido a sus diecisiete años, mantenía la esperanza ilusoria de poder realizarlo algún día…

_Aun seguimos siendo novios, pero tal vez sea mejor darnos un tiempo._

--------------- o ------------------- o ----------------------- o ----------------- o ------------------ o -------------

La carrera que se realizará la próxima semana es la excusa perfecta para mantenerlo aquí, tal vez el hecho de concentrarse en los estudios lo estaba desviando de las actividades físicas. Era cierto, ese trabajo de literatura era demasiado absorbente, y el entrenador ya le había llamado la atención por faltar a las ultimas dos prácticas. Los chicos del equipo también se preguntaban cual era la verdadera razón de ausencia por parte del Rubio en esa actividad extracurricular, en la que se desempeñaba mejor que nadie.

.- campeón, no nos vas a decir que te la pasas quemándote las pestañas con ese raro, ¿verdad?

Uriel le dio un golpe juguetón a Milo en las costillas, a lo que el otro contra ataco con una llave, doblándole el brazo contra la espalda.

.-AH! YA! ESTA BIEN, ME RINDO! ME RINDO!  
.-no aguantas nada…

Milo se dirigió a tomar una toalla para secar el agua escurriendo de sus cabellos, el área de las duchas de chicos recientemente se transformaba en el área de confesiones…

.-Yo puedo apostarte, que la verdadera razón, por la que Milo falta, es que prefiere ejercitarse con Elisa…jeje

Vincent le guiño un ojo a su amigo desde el otro lado del vestidor.

Milo pasando de largo ese comentario agregó,

.-Y tu que nos dices Vinnie, alguna nena por ahí?

.-Uff.. montones, la semana pasada lo hice con Amelia, Lunes… Martes, Miércoles… el Jueves con Jenny… el Viernes con…

.-ya, ya entendimos

El resto de los chicos se carcajearon ante la lista de aquel que cada vez crecía mas, no por nada lo de Milo y Elisa, no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

---- o ----- o ----- o ----- o ------ o ------ o -------- o -------- o -------- o ----------- o ----------- o --------

Era un nuevo y soleado día, el timbre de la próxima clase causo un estrepitoso ruido, haciendo renegar a varios jóvenes que se rebelaban contra los estudios, la pandilla de Milo estaba ahí, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, fuera de la cafetería.

Milo se levanto con renuencia, siendo el primero en ponerse de pie, a lo lejos, vio al chico con el que compartía sus tardes, ese muchacho solitario le transmitía algo, no sabia que… por un loco instinto quiso captar su atención así, de una manera espontánea. Lo saludo con una mano en el aire esperando que aquella mirada lejana le correspondiera el gesto.

.-Desde cuando saludas a ese tonto Milo?- pregunto Leobardo captando esa acción sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

.-Ahm, de que hablas?

.- pensé que estabas con nosotros… no vas a dejarte influenciar por ese chupasangre, ¿o si?

Milo pensó un poco su respuesta, ¿qué tenia de malo un saludo informal con Malkavian, ¿Por qué tanto desprecio por parte de Leobardo?  
Entonces su respuesta, se transformo en pregunta, algo que deseaba saber desde el momento en que lo conoció.

.-siempre me he preguntado…

¿Por qué lo odias tanto ?

.- que "por que lo odio tanto", ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Milo, claro que lo odio, pienso que personas como el, no deberían ni estar junto a nosotros, en esta escuela, mirándonos a la cara… me dan asco, los repudio, simplemente son inferiores… el hecho de que te toco hacer un proyecto con ese, parece que te esta afectando…

.- Me voy, no puedo llegar tarde a esta clase..

.-desde cuando tan "nerdo" ? lo ven chicos, se nos esta "volteando"… -agrego Leobardo con soberbia.

Milo no presto atención a lo último que dijo, y dejo al grupo, lo matarían si faltaba una vez mas, eso definitivamente seria un gran cero en su expediente…

---------------- 0 -------------- 0 ---------------- 0 ------------------- 0 ------------------ 0 -------------------

El día de clases paso como cualquier otro, igual de pesado y repetitivamente rutinario, excepto por una cosa…

Milo le saludo… ¿o era su imaginación?

Todo este día había valido la pena, por el solo hecho de captar la atención de Milo… porque sintió que era importante para alguien después de tanto tiempo, la idea de atrapar la mirada de Milo era algo muy esperanzador… un momento, ¿esperanzador?

¿Esperanzador para qué?

Milo tiene novia, y al parecer la adora, o eso deja ver… Camus pudo ser feliz solo en su mente, ese chico Rubio le gusta, mas claro no podría ser… le gusta tanto su físico como la manera en la que parece dejar escapar su inteligencia estando tantas tardes a su lado.

Su cerebro es lo que mas llego a impresionarlo, Camus llego a pensar que su coeficiente intelectual era equivalente al de una patata, pero que equivocado estaba, Milo era inteligente, es inteligente… pero lo oculta muy bien.

Como siempre, esta tarde se encuentra solo en casa, sin su madre, antes de prepararse algo de comer, decide meterse a la ducha, el clima esta cálido y quema, así que una buena opción es refrescarse de esa forma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El agua caía empapando su roja cabellera… mojándola por completo, lo que estaba destinado a cumplir con el propósito de relajarlo, hacia todo lo contrario…

Su memoria arrastraba consigo la imagen de Milo, no podía sacárselo de la mente…

… sus ojos, su cabello… su sonrisa, su cuerpo moreno… sus abdominales… fue increíble no haberse quedado boquiabierto el día que lo tocó por accidente…

Imaginó como seria sentir ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, jadeante… desnudo… amándolo con fiereza.

Sus cabellos ensortijados moviéndose al vaivén de sus embestidas…

Y el debajo… siguiendo aquel compás, inundado de placer a mas no poder mientras ambos adquirían mas calor en esa atmósfera salvaje…

Su cuerpo mojado reaccionó por instinto, excitándose ante esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Su cerebro continuaba fantaseando… sintiendo la piel del otro, besándola, mordiéndola… algo que no tenía restricción dentro de su cabeza.

Bajo su mano hasta atrapar lo que guardaba entre sus piernas y se acaricio, un gemido suave escapo de sus labios, se acaricio el cuello y dejo a su otra mano jugar ahí debajo retando a su cerebro a imaginar las maravillas que cierto Rubio haría con la boca, recorriendo su piel sin tregua, hasta llegar a los rincones mas ocultos…

Un primer espasmo hizo acto de aparición, mientras repetía al dueño de aquel nombre

.-Milo…

Milo…

---------------- ----------------- ---------------c o n t i n u a r á -------------- ---------------- -------------


	5. capitulo 5

-------------- 5 --------------

_La gente parece mirarme mas detenidamente este día, yo se por qué…_

_Añadí un elemento más a mi ya de por si "extravagante" forma de ser. _

_El negro me hace resaltar entre toda esta multitud de tonos vivos y brillantes, y el más contrastante entre todos ellos parece caminar frente a mi envuelto en una nube tan blanca como su vestimenta…_

_Todo él desprende luz, una luz cálida que intensifica su fulgor a medida que los pasos se vuelven menos dirigiéndose hacia el que representa la oscuridad, estas tinieblas aparentemente repelen a ese ser envuelto de luz, tanto destello molesta a mis ojos siempre solitarios, ahora en ellos brilla un reflejo acercándose…_

El chico de blanco sonrió y los ojos del pelirrojo se encontraron con los suyos.

Camus parpadeó encandilado, mechones rojos cayendo sobre su frente hacían que su mirada se viera distorsionada por las sombras, la capucha oscura que cubre esa cabeza solo deja ver fragmentos de su rostro, creando penumbra en la pálida piel…

Fijo su vista en el semblante del otro asintiendo como un saludo, hay algo mas brillante que su vestimenta y eso es su sonrisa…

No escucha lo que habla su interlocutor, puede sentir ante su vista aquella sonrisa que ya ha desaparecido y aún mantiene la sensación de permanecer.

.-Perdón, ¿que dijiste?

Milo sorprendido de tener que repetirlo nuevamente lo hizo y esta vez Camus escuchó.

.-Son las notas que encontré para agregar como referencia

Milo extendió su brazo sosteniendo una hoja de papel esperando que el otro la tomara.

Tan pronto como llego el timbre, la chicharra exigió dirigirle hacia otro lado.

.-te veré después

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La trigonometría es un excelente somnífero, los párpados amenazan por caer delante de unos ojos color turquesa, pero no puede sucumbir, tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, todo este semestre no ha sido muy productivo. El maestro en una plática breve hace unos días le hizo saber que de esforzarse lo suficiente es posible acreditar el curso.

Sacudió la cabeza para si mismo y puso todo su empeño en concentrarse, después de copiar algunos números de la pizarra un roce en su hombro le distrajo, volteo de perfil y recibió un pequeño papel por encima del brazo, lo tomo y abrió la nota que silenciosamente navegó por toda el aula a través de las manos de sus compañeros.

**Milo, necesito hablar contigo.**

**Elisa.**

El Rubio giró un poco para chocar su mirada con la autora de la nota, un fugaz contacto visual y ambos entendieron que estaban de acuerdo.

Poco después fue interrumpido en su distracción…

.-Señor Valiant, podría decirnos la respuesta del ejemplo 3?

No pretendió responder correcto, pero al menos contestará con el resultado difícilmente obtenido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se encontraban en el punto de reunión detrás de la escuela, el baldío se convirtió en uno verde debido a las recientes lluvias, hoy sirve de refugio porque un catedrático les dio la hora libre.

.- ¿Por qué la capucha?

.-¿recuerdas la beca que estoy tratando de conseguir de la escuela de arte en Paris?

.- Si, todo el tiempo hablabas de eso, ¿Qué paso?

.- trate de decirle ayer a mi madre… dijo que jamás lo conseguiría, que no tengo talento, y es mejor trabajar de por vida en esa tienducha de música y tal vez así ganaré más.

Athel observó de reojo el triste semblante de su amigo cabizbajo… distinguió surcos de una evaporada lágrima que dejo un rastro

.-… ¿le creíste?

El pelirrojo se incorporo en la posición que mantenía, abrazando las piernas contra su pecho

.- No la escuche…

Camus descubrió su cabeza…

Athel miro con incredulidad una profunda marca en la frente de su amigo

.- por Dios Camus!… ¡¿Qué… te hizo!

.- no importa, en cuanto tenga esa beca me iré…

La desesperación por la que pasaba era comprensible, en el mejor de los casos su madre recapacitaría… pero este no lo es, si desea ser el mismo debe escapar, que gracioso suena "escapar" , esa palabra va en contra de todos sus principios, pero en este caso no existe marcha atrás, tal vez en aquel lugar encontraría estabilidad y así jamás regresaría…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.-Te estaba esperando

Sonrió al verlo, el aire jugaba revoloteando sus mechones rubios, sus ojos lucían algo opacos… ¿por qué? Ella siempre vio brillo en ellos, ahora parecen estar contagiados de algún síntoma preocupante.

Él se acerco al barandal en el que permanecía recargada de espaldas, colocó un beso en su mejilla…

.-… también necesito hablar contigo.

Ella toco la acanelada mejilla, lo miro a los ojos.

.-¿Por qué estas tan triste?

.-estoy cansado

.-No te ha ido bien en las clases y ese trabajo del viejo Shapiro te tiene harto, lo sé…

Milo… olvidemos lo que pasó, sólo quiero que no volvamos a pelear….

.-Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa,

quería hablar contigo Elisa, hace tiempo.

.- si bebé dime…

.-creo que nuestra relación, necesita espacio

.-yo estaba pensando lo mismo, pero después de pasar dos días sin hablarnos me arrepentí…

"¿me crees que lo intente bebé?"

La chica posiciono ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, a lo que este bajo la mirada…

.-Elisa… yo no quiero perderte pero…

Necesito pensar las cosas…

.- Soy yo quien debería decir eso… después de todo fuiste tu quien me dejo plantada, y aquí estoy perdonándote todo, sin pedirte explicaciones, y tú ¿me pides tiempo?

.-no lo tomes así, creo que por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos más en la escuela y otras actividades, lo necesito más que nunca…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa tarde, Camus tecleaba en su computadora mientras Milo dictaba algunas frases, caminaba de un lado hacia otro recitando lo que leía y haciendo ademanes con las manos, Camus sin quitar la vista del monitor se permitía reír de vez en cuando al escucharlo decir el monologo de Hamlet…

.-"ser o no ser esa es la cuestión…"

Un ruido estrepitoso saco a Milo de su interpretación

Era una tarde soleada y el aire acondicionado parecía no dar abasto.

Camus se levanto de la silla rodante para darle unos golpes al aparato

.-Mierda, se fregó de nuevo

.-y hace un calor insoportable…

Camus encaró a Milo con cara de fastidio

.-No me digas… -dijo irónico

Volteó de nuevo hacia la pared donde estaba ensamblado el aparato y le dio un golpe.

.-¡maldita porquería!

.-hey, cálmate… estoy seguro de que tiene solución – dijo esto acercándose a analizar el aparato.

Camus respiró hondo y se dio cuenta que Milo estaba a un paso… la presencia cercana y el calor lo pusieron nervioso de repente.

Se giró para encontrarse con el semblante de su compañero Rubio.

.-¿tienes el instructivo?

.-no sé donde demonios está

Milo se quito la playera que traía puesta inclinándose para ver más de cerca las partes, el pelirrojo se le quedo viendo por tal acción.

.-Tuve una clase de ingeniería electrónica el verano pasado, pero no prometo nada…

Deberías hacer lo mismo

.-¿que?  
.-quitarte tu camiseta, hace demasiado calor

Milo lo dijo sin voltear a verlo concentrado en la maquinaria, sin percatarse del rubor que comenzaba a extenderse por las mejillas del pelirrojo…

.-No, así estoy bien

.- no es por fastidiar, pero ese color debe ser muy caluroso, me refiero al negro… debe ser difícil vestirse así.

.-pues…a veces si lo es

Milo presionó el hueco donde se supone debería estar el botón de encendido, a continuación obtuvo un ruido distorsionado y el aparato empezó a sacar aire por lapsos.

Milo quitó la carátula funcionando como cubierta a la máquina y sopló quitando el polvo.

.-Sostenlo por favor

Camus tomo la pieza y estornudo al respirar las partículas que se desvanecieron en el aire.

.-humm.. "no me gusta como se ve" … haré una prueba.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Milo tomo asiento en la alfombra resignadamente.

Estaba un poco cansado y suspiró con pesar.

Camus salió de la habitación para regresar minutos después proveniente de la cocina.

Consciente del cansancio que imponía tal revisión, tomo asiento frente al chico Rubio sobre la alfombra.

El pelirrojo extendió el brazo ofreciendo un vaso de agua fría a su acompañante.

.-Gracias

Milo tomo el artefacto bebiendo de un sorbo su contenido, el agua ligeramente escarchada resbaló de sus labios derritiéndose…

El trayecto de aquellas gotas continúo su paseo por la barbilla… deslizándose al cuello hasta evaporarse en su acalorado pecho…

El sudor perlado mezclado con el baño de luz que entraba por la ventana recreaba un brillo coqueto en su torso de desnudo, una fantasía perfecta ante los ojos de quien mirará…

Camus recatadamente observaba aquel espectáculo… tenia tanto calor como Milo o tal vez mucho más…

Milo se inclinó ante él y toco su mejilla… Camus cerro los ojos ante aquel contacto, era gentil y dulce…suavemente el chico frotaba su mejilla, era como si estuviera acariciándola, Camus llego a pensar que estallaría ahí mismo, Milo semidesnudo y tocándolo era demasiado para hoy.

Un momento después Milo se apartó de él retirando su contacto, Camus abrió los ojos…

Cuando miró la cara de Milo este sonreía y planeaba hacer un comentario simpático.

.-"Estuviste pintando"

Camus parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender, ¿Cómo lo sabe, él no lo había visto esta mañana, entonces… como averiguó que estuvo pintando, no recuerda habérselo dicho…

.- ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo escéptico

Milo mostró su pulgar, estaba teñido de verde y Camus comprendió lo que había hecho, le quitó una mancha…

El pelirrojo bajo la vista avergonzado de pensar que tal vez Milo… le hubiera tocado solo por gusto…

El Rubio notó una relativa angustia en el rostro del chico… podría jurar que sintió nostalgia por parte de Camus , ese toque, su toque le permitió percibirlo… Este muchacho parecía disfrutar siempre la tristeza y la soledad como si fueran una melancolía exquisita…

.-… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

.- dime

.-¿Por qué jamás sonríes?

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Interrupciones… Camus no sabe si maldecirlas o bendecirlas, una inseguridad se apodera de él… "¿Por qué jamás sonríes?" la pregunta se torna en giros dentro de su cabeza… abrir la puerta es una buena opción… Milo le observa expectante, Camus devuelve la mirada, sabiendo que no hay respuesta directa para justificar su hostilidad depresiva…

Se ha levantado, Milo recoge del piso una pieza al darse cuenta que se trata del interruptor, siendo obviamente la causa principal por la cual no sirve el aire acondicionado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.-¿Estás seguro de que es hoy?

Athel saco de su bolsillo un volante que comprobaba lo dicho.

.- Autumn's agony en concierto

.- que fregados, tengo mucha tarea

.- ¿está ahí dentro?

.-¿Milo?... si, ahí esta

.-orale, dile que si quiere ir

.-no mames, se va reír en mi cara… además… no le gusta esa música.

Camus pensó un momento para luego agregar.

- en dónde va a ser?

.- en el parque hundido

.- no lo conoce ni en sueños…

.- dile wey, chance y vamos en su nave

.- eso me suena a conveniencia

.- que pierdes? … total, otro día pueden juntarse, es más yo les ayudo con la chamba si te decides.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El clima cambió radicalmente, los inflamados colores del firmamento se esparcen en cálidos matices naranjas atardeciendo con armonía.

Los acordes de la guitarra fluyen desesperados como miel derretida sobre hot cakes calientes.

El sexteto agradece a los presentes haciendo pausas en su interpretación.

La banda compuesta por músicos de cabellos largos y cuerpos espigados salta en el escenario al compás de gritos ensordecedores y participantes bailando slam entre la multitud juvenil.

Camus mira el espectáculo en la parte de atrás, una cortinilla de nicotina le nubla el rostro mientras ve a su amigo alejarse hacia un puesto de provisiones etílicas…

Al lado de Camus Milo observa, sintiéndose algo raro viendo tanta gente exuberante que de otra forma jamás hubiera conocido…

.-¿quieres?

.-bueno…

Tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que ofrecía el pelirrojo

Camus sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de sus pantalones, el Rubio aguardo con el cilíndrico objeto entre sus labios mientras Camus encendía una llama en el extremo opuesto.

Sopló el humo absorbido dando una bocanada, al poco rato Camus le imitó, sintiendo de repente una agradable familiaridad…

.-¿te esta gustando?

Milo, que miraba de frente a la banda volteó hacia su izquierda para dar su opinión, sonriéndole.

.- Me parece buena música, me gusta porque es diferente…

oí el cd

.-¿QUÈ?

El repentino aumento en el volumen de la música los obligó a gritar

.-OI EL CD!

Camus se aproximó a Milo pegándose a su oído para así evitar gritarse.

.-¿el de Lacuna Coil, ¿Qué te pareció?

Milo actuó de igual manera, inclinando su cuerpo para hablar en la oreja del chico.

.-Introspectivo, drástico….pero, muy bueno…

El pelirrojo reacciono a ese comentario apartándose un poco para mirar a Milo… una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

Al verlo, Milo sonrió un poco más… mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a lo que veían.

Retornaron su mirada al escenario viendo en la lejanía a Athel que regresaba con varias cervezas…

_- - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - - -- - -- _

_Me levanté inusualmente de buen humor, no sé por qué, supongo que estoy "feliz"…_

_Anoche tuve un sueño…_

Muchos ángeles me cargaban, eran cincuenta por cada brazo, y me llevaban volando hacia una luz… no se que clase de cosas hay a través de ella… sólo recuerdo la frase que en mi cabeza se repite…_"no quiero seguir aquí… tropezando contra estos muros de cristal…"_

_,¿Que significa eso?¿Por qué no sueño con algo que conozco?_

_Conflictos… dolor… pena._

_Mas que un sueño parece una pesadilla, un tipo de amarga premonición… quiero luchar y matar todos mis demonios… Y pisotearlos como polvo…_

_¿Por qué jamás sonríes?_

_No sé sonreír… mejor dicho no puedo, pero alguien ya lo ha visto, no le prive de ello… eso me confunde… cuando estoy como ahora mirándome al espejo me siento como un idiota ensayando gestos…_

_¿Por qué jamás sonríes?_

_Tal vez nadie me enseñó y luzco como un desquiciado preguntándoselo a mi reflejo…_

_Esa sonrisa, nadie más que tú… la verá…_

o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – Fin del capitulo 5 - o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o


	6. Capitulo 6

Bueno aki dejo el capitulo seis, no saben cuanto mi piace que les este gustando nn Gracias **BishounenHanako** Me halagas con tus palabras (blush) literatura? No creo ke sea precisamente eso lo que estoy escribiendo! Jejejee, gracias y me agrado tu post!

**ayane32 **gracias por comentar! ¨o, ojala te guste lo que sigue, saludos!

-------------- 6 --------------

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, era una más de esas tardes en las que se la pasaban repasando el trabajo en busca de fallas y errores, estaban a mitad de la segunda semana del proyecto, con algo de cansancio mental y falta de sueño, Milo se quedo dormido sobre un sofá, Camus seguía con la lectura en voz alta pensando que su compañero le escuchaba…

.-El Quijote es una parodia de las novelas de caballerías que por largo tiempo gustaron en la sociedad de la época,** Miguel de Cervantes y Saavedra** nació en Alcalá de Henares, en 1547, su más grande obra es El Ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha; el personaje principal Alonso Quijano, enloquece por la lectura excesiva de novelas de caballerías y sale a recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras; acompañado de su fiel escudero Sancho Panza y con una amada ideal en el pensamiento: Dulcinea, decide defender a los débiles e implantar la justicia.

La locura de Don Quijote nos dice que su creatividad era grande… ¿tu que piensas, Milo?...

…¿Milo?

El chico no respondió y Camus levanto la vista sobre el libro abierto, noto su cabeza reclinada y echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del pequeño sofá, se levanto de la cama avanzando hacia él para mirarle, estaba dormido…

Camus aparto algunos mechones rebeldes que cubrían la frente del chico, le miro largo rato… perdiéndose en su rostro…con un poco de temor a despertarlo acerco la temblorosa mano hacia la mejilla, acariciándola sutilmente…_"¿qué estarás soñando?" _

Él mismo tenia un poco de sueño, pero se deshizo de esta idea, seguir contemplando a Milo, que dormía tan despreocupado, era una mejor opción...el pelirrojo no había dejado de acariciar su rostro, recorrió sus dedos hacia los labios, esos labios llenos y carnosos… sus pensamientos se dispararon imaginando como seria el sentirlos sobre los suyos…

Suspiro… admirando el ir y venir de la respiración de Milo, su pecho sumiéndose y llenándose de aire acompasadamente, acaricio los cabellos que se desparramaban por el cuello y murmuró a su imagen dormida algo que difícilmente se atrevería a decirle estando él despierto.

.-…me gustas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jueves… el último día de martirio escolar comenzó como un soplo de aire fresco, tal vez el carácter dinámico de la población estudiantil se debe a la cercanía del fin de semana, al menos eso pensó Milo que extrañamente no compartía ese dinamismo.

Todo lo que quería era un poco de paz, tal vez descansar de todo el ajetreo de su vida, unas vacaciones… suena bien, pero de que serviría alejarse del "mundo" en el que vive, sus padres se fueron toda la semana a pasarla en un lugar paradisíaco: "Maui", ya no le importaba a donde fueran, parecía que repelían su estancia en casa, Milo llego a sentirse solo… Consolándose en salidas nocturnas con los amigos, aunque últimamente había perdido contacto hasta con sus propios amigos… de hecho, llego a sentirse mas cerca del propio Malkavian que de Leobardo y Vincent, todo cambia, y ¿si sus amigos no son en realidad sus amigos? esa pregunta le llego de golpe a la mente, recordó la noche que salio con su compañero pelirrojo y Athel, antes no se hubiera aventurado a hacer eso, ni de chiste…

Una tocada… una vulgar tocada, eso es lo que fue y se divirtió… aunque fuera alternativo para sus gustos, el se divirtió… ver a Camus sonreír… eso si que fue un acontecimiento.

Por cierto, Malkavian le había dado un papel ayer, recordó esto sacándolo de entre sus cuadernos que guardaba bajo el brazo derecho.

.-mmm ir a buscar en los periódicos viejos acontecimientos literarios…

Eso significa, que debo ir a la hemeroteca, ufff… hasta el tercer piso

Subió las escaleras bostezando en el proceso, saludando a algunas chicas que se sabían su nombre en dicho trayecto, su popularidad en el alumnado era destacada sobre todo con el sexo femenino…

Una chica de cabellos castaños se acerco a él con un plumón y le escribió en la palma de la mano sin decir palabra, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo en la oreja.

.-Cuando no estés con Elisa… llámame

.-¿Qué!

Milo alcanzo a decir solo eso, viéndola alejarse coqueta, insinuándosele aun más en el caminar, contoneándose como una gata.

Miro su palma y reconoció el número telefónico.

.-¡¿Diana, ¿la vecina?… vaya…la mocosa creció …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por fin llego al recinto del emblema con letras doradas en la puerta, a pesar de ser una escuela en donde había desorden, la hemeroteca era un lugar pacifico e "inmaculado" en cuanto a limpieza se refiere.

El Rubio se acerco al escritorio de la encargada del lugar y pregunto por los periódicos más antiguos que podrían encontrarse ahí, abundaban las fechas mas recientes de ochenta años atrás, la mujer le entrego una torre de carpetas con periódicos dentro, diciéndole que buscara entre ellas… Milo haciendo equilibrio llevo cargando el bonche de material hacia una mesa en el centro del lugar.

Ahí coloco todas las carpetas separándolas a lo largo del mueble…

Una carpeta con el titular **1889-1945** llamo su atención.

El rubio hojeo la carpeta dándose cuenta que la historia de aquella época fue crucial en la educación escolar, pero no aparecían indicios de algún acontecimiento literario. Busco en la sección cultural del Periódico New York Times, un impreso que se había mezclado entre los del área local, dentro de las páginas encontró algunas reseñas de exposiciones de arte moderno. Si buscaba bien seguramente ahí encontraría algo referente a la literatura.

Pero para su mala suerte no divisaba ningún tema de su interés, algunas reseñas sobre la segunda guerra mundial y la manera en que afecto al mundo tal vez le ayudaría, pero toda la demás información era insuficiente.

Un trozo de periódico pareciendo no pertenecer al grupo de antecedentes antiguos fue a parar en sus manos con una ligera brisa.

El chico observo la fotografía de un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años. Por su cara y color de piel le parecía haberlo visto antes, pero, como podría conocerle? imposible… rara vez entablaba dialogo con personas de esa edad, había visto esa mirada antes en alguna parte… pero, en donde?

Pensaba poner el recorte de periódico en su lugar, pero lo primero que hizo fue guardarlo en su bolsillo, intrigado por leerlo después.

Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba volvió su vista hacia lo que verdaderamente le había traído ahí, analizando las páginas por orden cronológico, reconoció una presencia a su lado obligándole a voltear al tiempo que escucho el chirrido de una silla moverse.

Camus entro notablemente aliviado al ver que Milo seguía ahí…

.-Hola

El rubio saludo sintiendo simpatía por el chico que al parecer llego corriendo, con la respiración agitada, Camus espero a que se regulara el ritmo para decir algo importante a su compañero.

.-Que bueno que te encuentro

.-"¿ansioso por verme?"

Milo lo dijo en un tono bromista digno de su personalidad alegre.

Camus abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal, no muy acostumbrado al humor de Milo, éste le sonreía pareciendo disfrutar esa expresión de su imperturbable semblante. Camus ya había recuperado el aliento y sentándose finalmente en la silla que previamente separo de la mesa hizo un anuncio agradable para ambos.

.-El viejo Shapiro nos dará la clase libre

.-en serio!

Milo se emociono, un pequeño grito de jubilo salio de su garganta, la encargada detrás del escritorio le hizo una seña para que callara a lo que el joven solo sonrió para despistarle.

.- eso no es todo

.-que? Aun hay mas?

.-nos dará una semana extra para terminar el proyecto

.- así podremos dormir mas… perfecto! -bromeo el recién enterado

.- algo interesante?

.-solo noticias de la guerra…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba muy aburrido… ¿qué podría tener de interesante la escuela, a veces se preguntaba para qué se invento la educación escolar, los pobres seguirían siendo pobres sin ninguna aspiración y "los hombres de dinero" como estaba seguro que llegaría a ser su destino, eran los que siempre conseguían lo mejor de la sociedad.

Para su corta edad y su mente avariciosa todo giraba en torno al dinero, la educación, el pasar las materias, las mujeres, conseguir sexo y hasta la amistad, no contaba con amigos pobres en su lista… todo gira en torno al dinero y eso es lo que mueve sus pasos.

Leobardo saco uno de sus cigarrillos para ponerlo en sus labios, esta prohibido fumar en la institución pero debido a sus "contactos" puede darse el lujo de comprar el permiso de hacerlo, Vincent se escabulló junto a él en el periodo de clases, ambos fueron a un burdel a visitar a unas cuantas rameras, aunque fueran las mas caras del estado, eso es lo que eran. Su apetito sexual mañanero pareció saciarse por completo al unírseles en una cama enorme, aquel lugar era más frecuentemente visitado por ellos dos desde que Milo decidió sentar cabeza con una novia oficial, ya no era lo mismo ser solo dos, pero se divertían en ese "palacio del placer", nombre que le dieron por tantas experiencias compartidas.

En la lejanía observo una figura interesante, sonrió malévolamente y volteo hacia Vincent… nada que hacer, todo es perfecto para tenderle una trampa.

Camina solitario como la mayoría del tiempo, parece que su periodo de clases ha terminado, es observado con detenimiento, ajeno a la atención prestada… el pelirrojo se acerca cada vez mas hacia donde se encuentran.

Cuando el chico pasa por enfrente de ellos el par de bravucones se levanta de la banca que ocupan, sordo a los comentarios lanzados Camus pasa de largo sin inmutarse, mas que nada debido a que sus orejas están ocupadas escuchando estridentes sinfonías.

Vincent y Leobardo se acercaron a su presa colocando sus cuerpos por el frente y por detrás acorralándole como si se tratara de un emparedado.

Camus frunció el seño enfrentando los ojos de Leobardo que le miraban con cinismo.

.-Hola fenómeno, ¿lindo día no?

El pelirrojo intento pasar de largo pero alguien sostuvo sus movimientos apresando sus brazos detrás de la espalda…

.-QUITENSE!

Camus grito mas alto de lo normal, no pudiendo oír las murmuraciones a su alrededor, Leobardo agarro su cabeza y con un movimiento quito los audífonos estrellándolos contra el suelo destruyendo el aparato y dejándolo inservible…

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes enfurecido, soltarse de Vincent le era imposible, era demasiado para su cuerpo, la amenaza de dos contra uno no era justa.

.- Quítense de encima! que carajos quieren!

.- que desaparezcas… pedazo de basura…

.- no seria mejor irnos, el director puede venir…

.-no seas tonto Vincent, ese director me hace los mandados…

.-Jajajajaaa

.-No lo dudo, compras a todos y el permiso de ese inepto también

.-Cállate Malkavian, nadie te dio permiso para hablar…

.-si, nos tienes hartos, ¿Por qué no cierras la boca?

.-¡¡ya estoy cansado de sus chingaderas déjenme en paz, ¡¿no tienen vida idiotas!

.- que directo Malkavian, no tienes miedo, ¿sabes algo? por eso nos diviertes tanto… jejeeje

Vincent arrancó la mochila que Camus llevaba en la espalda riendo con malicia.

.- deberías comprarte una nueva, esta basura se rompe de los tirantes…

.- ¿por qué no la compras tu? -dijo en un tono sarcástico

.-te crees muy listo, fenómeno… veamos que tiene adentro

Leobardo tomo la mochila y la abrió para sacar lo que tenia en su interior aventando su contenido, discos, lápices de color, pinceles, un cuaderno de dibujos… Camus ya no podía soportar más la humillación, su orgullo siendo pisoteado, y su dignidad ni se diga.

.-bingo!

-feo, horrible, falta color…

Leobardo hojeaba la libreta quejándose…

Arranco una hoja, Vincent saco un cigarrillo y le ofreció el encendedor. Leobardo empezó a quemar la orilla de la hoja para que ardiera lentamente…

Acerco el cigarrillo a la hoja y lo encendió absorbiendo el humo con presunción. Vincent miraba sobre el hombro de Camus aun sosteniéndolo, observando las hojas que pasaba Leobardo al darles vuelta. Justo en ese momento el chico que fumaba escucho una voz conocida aparentemente enojada.

.-¿que es lo que haces Leobardo!

.-hola … ¿quieres unirte a la "fiesta"?

Camus volteo hacia Milo de golpe al sentir su presencia.

.-anda Milo - insistió ofreciéndole el encendedor para que continuara quemando los dibujos de Camus…

Milo tomo el encendedor y la libreta ante la mirada de incredulidad del pelirrojo…

.-me das un cigarro?

.-claro…

El chico tendió un cigarrillo a su amigo, al parecer iba a incendiar los dibujos con el mismo estilo que empleo el mismo. Vincent y Leobardo rieron en complicidad pensando en lo que el Rubio estaba por hacer…

Milo hizo ademán con el encendedor sin que saliera una chispa.

.- no prende…

.-dame eso -arrebato el otro logrando sacar una chispa poco después.

Milo tomo el encendedor de nuevo y lo acerco a la camisa de Leobardo que ardió con rapidez chamuscando la elegante tela.

.-aaaaaaaaahh me quemooo! Aaaaaaaaaaah!

El chico salio corriendo hacia el bebedero más cercano envuelto en llamas.

Ante esos gritos Vincent descuido su agarre con lo que el pelirrojo logro soltarse dándole un codazo en el estomago…

Milo dio la libreta al chico gótico agregando un comentario entre risas….- seguro que ardió más rápido por el whisky que le salpico en el burdel

Camus se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir… si agradecerle o no la intervención, de un momento a otro pensó que lo traicionaría y ahora estaba frente a el burlándose de la desgracia del abusador sin proteger su reputación.

Poco después que el silencio comenzó a reinar entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, ambos escucharon una voz del otro lado del lugar que les lanzaba comentarios mordaces.

.- míra que tiernos! ¿les alquilo una habitación? ¡estás pasando mas tiempo con ese fenómeno que con nosotros, ¿no te parece buena oferta!

Milo puso una mano en el hombro de Camus y decidió no prestar atención a los últimos insultos de Leobardo que gritaba empapado al lado de Vincent frotándose el estomago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Él removía las partes rotas de su aparato de música portátil, Milo le había acompañado hasta ese baldío atrás de la escuela, tal vez en cierta forma para tratar de disculparse por lo que hizo su "amigo". Ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro.

.-no debió haberte tratado así… Estuvo mal lo que te hizo

El pelirrojo escuchaba sus palabras ofrecidas como un bálsamo sin hacer comentario alguno. Era evidente que tenía buenas intenciones, que nunca se compararía con la calaña de Leobardo, pero aun así su cordialidad solo demostraba respeto, siguió analizando la estructura interna del discman retirando unos circuitos hasta que se percato de una frase que salio de los labios de Milo…

.- yo no comparto sus ideas Camus

Volteo a mirarle, no pudiendo creer que estuviera diciendo su nombre, el corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente, acelerándose… quemándole por dentro.

Acortó la poca distancia que constituía estar a su lado inclinándose sobre Milo, atrapo la boca de este plantándole un beso sin siquiera pensarlo. Enseguida sintió una liberación, una fuerza que le recorría la sangre dándole alivio, eran suaves… sus labios eran suaves tal como imagino.

Milo quedo inmóvil… la mente en confusión.

Los labios del pelirrojo presionaban los suyos, manteniéndole sin reacción…

Camus no pudo formular una excusa al separarse, pensó en algo… debía ocurrírsele una idea a su maravilloso cerebro, pero el maravilloso cerebro se había quedado congelado, dejando salir solo la impulsividad del cuerpo…

Trato de pensar en algo, nada seria lo suficientemente bueno y convincente para enmendar lo que acababa de hacer, por ello, se limito a decir lo que sentía.

.-sé que… no debí hacerlo…tú… me gustas

Apenas pudo creer lo que termino de decir, "me gustas" había sonado tan cursi… tan fresa…

Agacho la cabeza, era evidente que Milo no se sentía atraído por el, al menos, no en la misma forma…

Milo trato de poner en orden sus ideas sorprendido por lo que había escuchado…

.-yo… nunca…

El cabizbajo chico levanto la cabeza al escucharle, aliviado de que no reaccionara violentamente ante la declaración, después de todo hubo ambigüedades entre los dos hace algún tiempo, pensó que esa adversidad podría resurgir.

Su voz sonó intrigada por lo que Milo no termino de decir…

.-…tú nunca qué?

Milo se levanta, parece estar a punto de salir de ahí para irse.

El pelirrojo sigue sus movimientos, poniéndose en pie después de verlo, curioso por lo que va a hacer.

.-¿vas a ir con Elisa?

Milo da la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara del pelirrojo, ¿Por qué le pregunta tal cosa? los ojos de su interlocutor se llenan repentinamente de un aire solitario... respondió tratando de explicar brevemente su negativa.

.- No, las cosas no andan bien.

.-¿se pelearon?

.-Prefiero no hablar de eso. –concluyo el interrogado

No es que Camus fuera insistente, realmente no le importaba Elisa y la situación en la que estuviera la pareja, solo quiso disipar lo que había pasado antes… le pareció una vía de escape al continuo bochorno de haberle besado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.-… que confusión

No fue repugnante, fue tan espontáneo que no le dio tiempo de actuar,¿por que no pudo corresponder, ni siquiera lo disfruto, pareciera que ese beso lo había vivido a través de una película, aun estaba pasmado, pensando en ello…

Seguro le ayudaría analizar las cosas… miraba al techo en busca de una respuesta a su identidad… ¿quién es realmente? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
¿por qué en estos momentos ve distorsionado su destino, sin duda desea algo mas de la vida que una novia bonita y dinero…

Dio vueltas en su cama buscando una posición mas cómoda, entrelazo sus manos detrás de su nuca y suspiro, todo este tiempo, nunca imagino que un beso llegara a hacerle pensar tanto.

¿qué tenia en su vida que realmente valiera la pena?... una familia, "unos padres falsos" que fingen felicidad ante la sociedad, pero que realmente no tienen la suficiente comunicación con su hijo.

Dentro de él la curiosidad por experimentar se incrementó, conocerle mas a fondo no parece mala idea… nunca antes había tratado a nadie como Camus…

**- - - - - - - - --- - ------ fin capi 6 **


	7. Capitulo 7

Hola a todos! Perdón por la espera, quiero agradecerles sus post.

Gemini no Amy: gracias por el cumplido, espero no defraudarte.

BishounenHanako: jajaja me dio risa eso de que hasta tu papa quisiera besarlo, jajaja no manches, oye con respecto a quien será el uke …ya lo veras! gracias por tus flores y aquí se resolverán esas interrogantes que planteas.

Isane-Beta: si, esa forma de incendiar a Leobardo despierta la pequeña piromaniaca que habita en mi jejeje :P, pues si, Milo anda algo desorientado… claro que tomaré en cuenta tu review saludos!

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon y tendencias de vampirismo, léanlo conscientes de que puede llegar a ser bastante explícito, y si son menores de 18 no lo lean! O léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, en fin… Ya advertidos aquí va el capitulo, que lo disfruten

----------- 7 ----------

_**MC TECNOLOGIES EN DESCENSO.**_

_La importante compañía encabezaba por El gran empresario Henry Westron fracaso por una estafa de miles de dólares. Acusado de un gran fraude en el imperio tecnológico murió en su residencia Emilio Malkavian al parecer victima de un suicidio, la determinación tomada alarmo en gran medida a la cabeza de la empresa el Sr. Westron, quien dijo sentirse sumamente consternado por la impresión, un comunicado por escrito dio a conocer las intenciones de llevar a cabo un fraude por parte de Malkavian para hacer caer a la empresa, según fuentes fidedignas el empleado tenia un acuerdo con la competencia trabajando como espía para sacar información por medio de hackers, provocando una ventaja competitiva en el bando adversario._

_El cuerpo fue encontrado en el garage de la casa familiar, la autopsia revelo un disparo en la cien, con lo que murió instantáneamente, la familia del ahora difunto teme por su futuro quedando en bancarrota, sobreviven su esposa Lauren y su primogénito de 12 años. _

_17 de septiembre de 2000_

Milo quedo boquiabierto, ese recorte… explicaba muchas cosas…

… ese comportamiento con Camus, no era del todo inexplicable.

Todo este tiempo había tenido una razón para odiarlo, para "justificar" su repugnancia.

La reseña lo explicaba todo… el odio reprimido, los sucesos anteriores, tenia que reconocerlo, se trataba de un niño malcriado y mimado detrás de las faldas de sus padres, un ser despreciable succionador de dinero.

Leobardo no titubearía en provocar una desgracia si fuera necesario, de personas vengativas eso puede esperarse.

Miró la fotografía de nuevo… el parecido era inconfundible, los mismos ojos solitarios… el inexpresivo semblante… el lacio cabello.

.- cinco años atrás…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:56 p.m.… hoy no adelantarán nada… es obvio.

Todo parece indicar que no vendrá, no sabe si ser culpable o libre por lo que hizo…

Se siente estúpido y atontado, él nunca volverá a hablarle… al menos ya no más de la misma manera, estaba cansado de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero su mente obsesiva no podía evitarlo recreando una y otra vez aquel momento, ¿cómo no pensó antes de hacerlo? de haber escuchado a su conciencia no habría pasado esto, actuó deliberadamente… detestó haberlo hecho, eso significaba perder el control…

Dejo ver todo lo que albergaba en su interior con ese impulso, el deseo, la desesperación, su pasión contenida.

La condena auto impuesta era producto de la ansiedad que lo carcomía…

Acarició su piel con el pequeño filo, rasgándola, haciendo fluir líquido carmesí, escurriendo gotas sobre la alfombra… continúo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, evitando con ello derramar lágrimas a toda costa… su respiración se aceleró, un repentino mareo le indicó que debía detenerse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde acababa de terminar sus prácticas, ahora era diferente la situación por la que estaba pasando, la mayoría de los chicos del equipo le ignoraban, especialmente Vincent y Leobardo no le dirigían la palabra, estaba bastante cansado física y mentalmente por todo esto y decidió no darle más importancia.

Saliendo del campo de atletismo se dirigió a las duchas, todas las dudas y anhelos que tenia en la cabeza se disiparon por un momento al relajarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

Recorriendo de regreso esos recintos cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, listo para salir de ahí, estaba a punto de ponerse la camisa cuando alguien vendo sus ojos…

Palpó las manos que le restringían la visión, eran las de una chica… ella dejo en libertad sus ojos y Milo se giró, encontrándose con su rostro.

.-Elisa…

La dueña de ese nombre sonrió con picardía, para después entrecerrar los ojos en una mirada seductora posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo.

.-sorpresa…

.- no puedes estar aquí… Elisa…

Con el mayor tacto posible Milo liberó el agarre, tomando su camisa para terminar de vestirse, después la guió hacia la salida abriéndole la puerta y dejando que ella pasara delante.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera entablaron una plática casual.

.- ¿que harás esta noche? – preguntó la chica resistiéndose a ser ignorada

.- ir a casa de Camus

.-…que aburrido, escuche que Leobardo le dió un escarmiento, gente como nosotros debemos protegernos de esas lacras, dime… ¿es cierto lo que dicen? ¿que tú le ayudaste?

La mirada del chico se tornó en indignación y tristeza

.- cometieron un gran error…

.- No es igual a nosotros Milo… no pertenece a la misma "especie" ¿entiendes? por lo tanto, no te angusties por insignificancias...

El chico la miro con rabia-

.- ¿como puedes decir eso? hablamos de una persona… RACISTA!

La chica se exaltó, esa palabra final le hizo sentirse ofendida, aunque había dicho la verdad…

Tú no lo entiendes, ellos tampoco… ¡¿Por qué somos todos clasificados por una etiqueta! ¡¿Por que no podemos pertenecer a una igualdad!

.- Milo… cálmate, me estas asustando… hablas igual que ese inadaptado

.- ¿te preocupa eso?

.- Sólo deja que se relacione con su gente, estas poniendo en riesgo tu reputación.

.- ¿y de qué me sirve Elisa? ¿para qué quiero todo esa "envidiable popularidad"? …si esta bastante dañada ya no me importa…

.-Si eso es lo que quieres, olvídate de lo nuestro… nunca andaría con un perdedor… y eso, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

La chica dijo esas frases como una venenosa amenaza.

Milo se alejó del patio escolar dejándole mientras fruncía el ceño cruzada de brazos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La casa de Camus lucía solitaria como casi siempre, Milo pensó que tal vez no estaba, giró la perilla con relativa facilidad y notó la cerradura sin asegurar. Finalmente comprendía todo, si en sus manos estaba el brindarle protección al pelirrojo, lo haría de alguna forma, usando sus influencias y manipulando a Leobardo.

Se adentró dudoso en la casa, tratando de enfocar en dónde podría estar, pero viendo que no había rastros de él, se dirigió a los aposentos para esperar su llegada…

Probablemente Camus pensó que no vendría debido a su tardanza, y, tal vez se había marchado a algún otro lugar, sin él la casa estaba vacía dado que su madre tampoco se hallaba ahí.

Entró en esa peculiar habitación que tanto le llamaba la atención… sobre el peinador divisó a Chewi en un contenedor transparente con arena, en las paredes notó una nueva decoración de imágenes, varios posters de bandas del género death metal que Milo desconocía, un suéter negro adornaba la cama donde ahora el chico tomaba asiento meditando en silencio, sacó de su bolsillo nuevamente aquel recorte, ¿sería ese hombre realmente culpable? no vino aquí a buscar respuestas… vino a brindar apoyo, y no quería de ninguna manera juzgar a Camus por las acciones de alguien muy cercano a su persona.

Pero en cierta manera necesitaba saber más al respecto, conocer más a fondo la historia de su vida, la historia de que había detrás de esos ojos solitarios que siempre lucían sin emoción ni compañía.

---------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- ----------------

Provenía del patio trasero, recogió algunas cosas que dejó olvidadas ahí hace un par de días, la carga no era muy pesada pero si abundante en cuanto al número de cosas.

Su equilibrio le permitía mantener sin movimiento los cachivaches pensando en que lugar los pondría. Cruzó cautelosamente por el pasillo que dividía su habitación del resto de las demás, se detuvo a mitad del recorrido, era como si percibiera una presencia de alguien ajeno a su familia, sacudió un poco su cabeza como negando tal pensamiento y dirigió pasos a su habitación, pero apenas atravesó el marco de la puerta quedó de una pieza y estático.

Milo estaba… en su habitación! Cómo demonios entró? dejaron la puerta abierta? Eso ya no importaba, ya estaba dentro.

El Rubio miró que el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus brazos varios artefactos creando una montaña que ocultaba parcialmente el rostro, cual si representara un transporte de carga.

Camus perdió el control de sus extremidades superiores.

Todo lo que llevaba entre sus brazos se derrumbaba de ellos moviéndose en cámara lenta y colisionando contra el piso… cuadernos, colores, pinceles, y muchas hojas de papel con bocetos de un chico en particular…

Milo se acercó hacia el desastre que provocó el desequilibrio de Camus, la distracción de descubrir a cierto chico en su habitación le había hecho desbalancear las manos.

El Rubio miró todas las hojas esparcidas con… su imagen… él sonriendo, él de perfil, él leyendo, él en el jardín de la escuela, en otra unas imagen ficticia de él sobre una nube, en donde parecía ser tan ligero que flotaba en contra de la gravedad.

Camus reaccionó con un sobresalto,¿Por dónde podría empezar, todo su secreto estaba al descubierto, ¿cómo le explicaría esa obsesión por dibujarle?

Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a recoger los trazos de su inspiración, Milo observaba "desde arriba" aún de pie, de inmediato reaccionó no permaneciendo mucho así, colocándose a la altura del pelirrojo. El pelirrojo evadió su mirada y continuaba recogiendo los papeles… notando que Milo se acercaba a su nivel, sus ojos rechazaban un contacto visual cercano con su compañero, sus mejillas lucían teñidas de vergüenza ensimismándose en esa labor.

Milo perdió un poco la paciencia y le tomó de las manos para detenerlo en su afán. Camus respondió con un respingo encontrándose de golpe con las turquesas que poseía por ojos… mirando con temor a que le hechizara… porque finalmente caería.

Mantenerle quieto y poder conseguir su mirada fue más fácil de lo que creyó, Milo apartó suavemente el cabello de sus ojos, que le impedían observarle en todo su esplendor.

Camus contuvo la respiración, ese contacto… ese suave roce le hizo perder la razón…

Milo notaba como se aceleraba y como sus mejillas se coloreaban, si se hubiera acercado aún más podría escuchar como golpeteaba contra las paredes de su pecho el inquieto corazón…

.-eres bueno Malkavian…

Camus no podía más, explotaría en ese instante, ahí mismo, con esos ojos mirándolo, con esa boca elogiándolo, con esas manos que ahora tomaban las suyas firmemente y ese rostro acercándose peligrosamente… Milo iba a…

Fue un poco narcisista decirlo refiriéndose a que se trata de su propia imagen, es bueno, tiene lo suyo, tiene talento. El aroma de su compañero es agradable, una mezcla de anís y maderas atrae a la nariz de Milo, su piel blanca contrasta con el tono canela de la mano que acaricia su mejilla… quiere experimentar esa sensación, se inclina poco a poco percibiendo la expectación en Camus… él cierra los ojos… Milo los mantiene abiertos…

La proximidad y la calidez del moreno le contagian, siente su respiración cerca del rostro… abre los ojos, encontrándose muy cerca con dos pupilas que lo miran a una distancia casi inexistente. Esos ojos brillan despidiendo un resplandor hechizante en cada parpadeo… casi puede perderse en ellos y caer en su abismo azul…

Respira con dificultad y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Milo nota la tensión en él sin poder ocultar lo que pretende hacer.

.-No los cierres…

El chico obedece y abre los párpados de nuevo, lentamente…

Milo llega hasta el vacío de esos ojos consumiéndolos… roba un beso a los labios que se encuentran mas abajo… curva una sonrisa… arranca suspiros de la garganta de su acompañante, ambos sucumben…y cierran los ojos.

No se compara al primer beso compartido, este está cargado de electricidad. El pelirrojo juega con los cabellos rubios enroscándolos entre sus dedos, Milo hace lo mismo, pero explorando el cuerpo… sitúa sus manos en la espalda acariciándola por encima de la ropa…

Por un momento las caricias ceden, sus bocas necesitan aire, Milo se detiene, Camus también lo hace, separándose con renuencia, maldiciendo mentalmente el oxígeno que le hace falta.

Una práctica mas avanzada hubiera sido mejor, fue un beso demasiado suave…

En esa cuestión los varones son un poco más agresivos, esta vez Camus volvió a besarle… tratando de guiarle… ambas bocas se tocaron despacio para terminar fundiéndose en un beso sediento aumentando su ferocidad.

Milo tomo el cabello rojizo con sus manos estudiando la textura sedosa, sus labios se movían contra los del pelirrojo abriéndose un poco, dándole paso a que se aventurara en ellos… Camus bebía de su intoxicante saliva, penetrando aquella cavidad con su lengua, profanando todos los rincones…

Milo sentía un cosquilleo agradable en su estómago, nunca llegó a pensar que besarlo fuera tan excitante, Camus casi le había metido la lengua hasta las amígdalas… cuando el chico acabó una sonrisa seductora se formó en sus labios, provocando un leve sonroje en la cara de su compañero. Quien ahora le había besado le miró a los ojos con un destello en sus pupilas, respiraba agitadamente y sus labios estaban un poco hinchados… se deshizo de todos sus miedos abrazándose a Milo, restregándose de una manera felina, rozando su rostro con cada centímetro de la cara hermosa del Rubio… bastante idiotizado por la sensualidad de su compañero de clases.

No supieron exactamente como pasó, pero habían llegado hasta la cama… Milo comenzó a desvestirlo, la blanca piel del pelirrojo se asomaba como un resplandor al despojarlo de aquella oscura camiseta, sus ojos perdidos no dejaban escapar detalle ante las sensaciones que provocaban las manos del rubio en su cuerpo… eran tan masculinas, pero a la vez suaves en sus caricias…

Milo bajó los anchos pantalones que el chico acostumbraba a usar… la prenda se deslizaba tenazmente por las piernas sin que las botas fueran un impedimento para ello… hizó lo mismo con los calzoncillos saliendo de igual manera…

Camus se abrazó más a Milo al quedar totalmente desnudo

extrajó un objeto cuidadosamente de su bota derecha…

Milo se preguntaba que intenciones tendría al tomar ese pequeño sable…

Camus se acercó a él, con el ademán de cortar el cuello creando una herida

Milo se sorprendió, al principio, dudaba un poco…el brillo de aquel siniestro metal le daba escalofríos…

El pelirrojo aproximaba su mano empuñando el objeto con parsimonia, .-"te dolerá un poco…" le susurró haciendo un pequeño corte de escasos centímetros en el cuello… Milo experimentó un ardor cosquilleante, la situación le pareció extrema…aún así se aventuró…

Camus hundió los labios en el cuello de Milo succionando la sangre, mordió un poco hincando sus colmillos en la pequeña herida, le excitaba mucho… le hacía desearlo más… el también quería entregarle algo… sin pensarlo, torció la navaja en su muñeca y la ofreció a su acompañante…

Entendió la propuesta, dudaba un poco de tomar el antebrazo de Camus, colocó sus labios en la herida y comenzó a succionar la sangre que brotaba…

.-más rápido… -clamó el pelirrojo

Milo aumentó la presión hasta hincar un poco los dientes… bebió de ese líquido metálico que inundaba su lengua con sabores sublimes, la sangre escurría de las comisuras de sus labios, mientras Camus gemía de dolor y de placer a la par…

Se apartó comprobando que no hizo ningún daño grave… aún quedaban restos de carmín en sus labios, con un beso felino Camus atrapó la boca de éste bebiendo sin dar tregua a que escurriera una sola gota del convidado plasma… Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas bocas se desprendieron por un hilo de saliva y sangre.

Milo desgarró su camisa de un tirón estirando la parte inferior, arrancando un pedazo largo de tela para atarlo a la muñeca herida...

El pelirrojo le miró a los ojos sorprendido…

Posicionó el cuerpo detrás del de Camus, retiró la larga cabellera rojiza con una mano, dejando libre la espalda, sus ojos brillaron al notar un tatuaje oculto debajo del cabello, analizó con curiosidad el diseño tribal de unas alas negras cubriendo los omóplatos… tocó esa piel pigmentada por tonos oscuros e instaló sus labios en aquella zona, saboreándola con sus besos, descubriendo con fascinación que también existía arte en ese cuerpo.

Camus giró quedando de frente, colocó sus manos en los bordes de la camisa ligeramente abierta de su compañero de clases, destapó el hombro derecho mientras Milo se perdía en su rostro notando que estaba adornado por diminutas pecas, que, lejos de parecer anti estéticas aumentaban la belleza trigueña del pelirrojo…

Terminó su labor aventando la camisa de Milo en cualquier lugar de la habitación…

Cada vez que lo miraba sus impulsos contenidos se despertaban más… se preguntaba si Milo pondría frenos en llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Al parecer estaba dispuesto, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del Rubio, que pusó algunas trabas en salir con facilidad…

.-…Te ayudo?

Camus levantó la vista de su objetivo y se sonrojó asintiendo levemente, Milo retiró por si mismo el accesorio que restringía acceso a sus pantalones, tomó la mano de Camus llevándola hacia el botón que pretendía retirar del ojal, ayudándole sin desplegar ambas extremidades hasta que juntas bajaron el cierre…él se dejo guiar, no le era del todo desconocido, pero con Milo era diferente…

Su mirada mostraba duda ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, con cierta timidez poso sus manos en el borde de la prenda que desabrochó con la ayuda de su compañero de clases, tirando de los pantalones hacia abajo… y llevándose también los calzoncillos en tal proceso…

Finalmente lo tenía desnudo… él le miraba… sin jamás haber imaginado experimentar una situación así, todo era tan nuevo… Camus admiró ese cuerpo moreno y atlético… el solo verlo le hacía caer en la más impúdica lujuria… tocarlo ni se diga.

Acercó su mano derecha comprobando la tersa textura que poseía esa piel bronceada… colocó su rostro en la curva del cuello del Rubio comenzando a besarlo mientras sus dedos se deleitaban brindando leves caricias en los costados…

Fue bajando sus labios de latitud hasta situarlos en la parte del pecho… dichas acciones ya estaban provocando respuestas en Milo, quien respiraba con dificultad… experimentando una sensación punzante y agradable entre sus piernas. Camus lamió un pezón y después el otro provocando con esto que la espalda de su compañero se arqueara…respondía dejando salir jadeos leves, le estaba gustando…

El pelirrojo continúo su recorrido por la dulce y tostada piel, su lengua bailaba dejando rastros degustando a su paso el escultural torso… llego a los abdominales y ahí se entretuvo por un buen rato, haciendo que Milo deseara que atravesara esa invisible barrera de diez centímetros que separaba a dicha lengua de su objetivo… paulatinamente y sin prisa descendió hasta la entrepierna de su acompañante que estaba más que dispuesto a recibir aquella boca…

Jugueteaba la lengua en el pene de Milo cual si fuera un chupetín de caramelo… El Rubio recibía oleadas de placer que le mareaban los pensamientos, en ese instante todo su cuerpo se dedicaba solo a sentir, cuando estuvo al límite del orgasmo acarició la cabeza de Camus para que este se separara, no quería llegar ahí todavía, ahora sabía que necesitaba besarlo, y tomando la nuca del pelirrojo le atrajo con desesperación para rozar sus labios con los propios… mantenía los labios entreabiertos suplicando un líquido vital y necesario que Camus ofrecía dadivoso…ese beso tomó un nuevo giro, viendo que finalmente estaba a su disposición, Camus llevó la mano de Milo hacia su boca…

Capturó entre sus labios el dedo índice y medio, succionándolos y alternándolos… después bajo la extremidad hasta situarla frente a ese íntimo hueco entre sus piernas…

Milo pareció entender lo que debía hacer… invadió la zona aprovechando el resbaladizo fluido que bañaba los dedos, introdujo una falange y observó la reacción de quien recibía esa invasión, Camus contrajo su rostro, alentándole a seguir al dar un lametazo en su oreja…

Su acompañante acomodó un dedo más adentrándolo con cuidado, después comenzó a moverlos despacio, trazando pequeños círculos cuyos diámetros crecían a medida que incrementaban su número.

Ya no pudo más… manejado por un incontenible impulso Camus acerco sus labios a la oreja de Milo pidiéndole lo que tanto ansiaba.

.-Entra… en mí

Más que una petición parecía un ruego, una súplica…

Milo retiró su estancia de la estrecha intimidad, siendo invadida de nuevo, esta vez por su pene, no midió sus movimientos y entro de una sola embestida, Camus lanzó un alarido víctima de un inmenso dolor…

Volteó a mirarle preocupado buscando una disculpa en sus ojos… pero a través de esas ventanas solo veía un enigma indescifrable. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo escucho su jadeante voz…

.-Ah... el dolor se siente… bien

"…_masoquista"_ pensó el Rubio… sufrimiento equivale a placer, podía constatarlo por la creciente erección que comprobaba su teoría y no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa ante ello.

Milo no sabía que pensar… era tanto lo que le provocaba este muchacho, y ciertamente, no era asco ni repugnancia… era más bien… atracción.

Si, atracción por el chico extraño, que, muchas veces representara el objeto de sus burlas.

¿Qué demonios ocurrió para sentir este goce al tocarlo?... aunque aún se mantenía inmóvil… no podía ocultar la excitación que le causaba tener su miembro dentro, experimentando un poco de claustrofobia, impaciente porque el que estuviera encima se dedicara a efectuar el movimiento de inicio…

Camus jadeó un poco, colocándose en una postura propicia para continuar… un cosquilleo le recorría todo el cuerpo, la manera en que Milo le estudiaba desde su posición, ahí debajo… le parecía terriblemente abrumadora…

Un dolor placentero se enterraba en su interior como una estaca rígida y pulsante, balbuceos quejumbrosos escapaban de sus labios, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la sensación, permaneció un poco más así, inmóvil, sin dejar de apreciar a Milo ni por un segundo…

Comenzó a moverse lento, cadencioso y suave… Milo acomodó sus manos en las caderas de éste, deleitándose con el rostro que se mordía el labio inferior… con sólo esa visión su miembro experimentó una mayor excitación a pesar de los movimientos sútiles…

Milo se preguntaba si podría empezar a moverse ya, quería embestirlo…

Camus estiró el brazo sobre la cama tomando el olvidado control remoto del equipo de sonido…coloco sus piernas en una postura más cómoda, pegándose a las caderas de Milo mientras una tenue melodía comenzó a subir de volumen paulatinamente...

_I watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You were on fire  
I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change_

Sería obvio pensar que le gustaba hacerlo con música, sobre todo con ese pesado ritmo que iba acelerándose al igual que su cuerpo…

Milo siguió el compás… ese ritmo subía cada vez más, cada nota acelerada, cada sonido acústico volviéndose amplio… La estruendosa mezcla de guitarras eléctricas que venía a continuación, escuchada tantas veces por el pelirrojo… ya no sería escuchada de igual forma de ahora en adelante.

Solamente lograba distinguir las líricas más representativas dentro de su delirio… varias pistas musicales le siguieron, pero la que provocó mayor placer fue aquella...

_I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed  
I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change  
_

Camus ejecutaba movimientos de sube y baja mientras las arremetidas de Milo se volvían más salvajes y bruscas… el Rubio tomó la blanca pierna para subirla a su hombro y conseguir un ángulo mejor… Camus respondía corporalmente a las embestidas que le daba, contestando con gemidos que se volvían cada vez mas frecuentes. Los cuerpos calientes sincronizaban perfecto, sumergidos sin represión en un mar de deseo…

_It's like you never had wings...  
Ahh-ah-aaah_

_  
_Milo tuvo una idea, salió de Camus y le volteó de espaldas…   
comenzó a besar su cuello, deslizo las manos por su pecho complaciéndolo en caricias… arropando con ambos brazos el tórax, sus dedos experimentaban curiosos los músculos ligeramente marcados, retiró la cabellera y mordisqueo la espalda, dejando marcas que enrojecían la piel, ese tatuaje era sumamente afrodisíaco.

_I look at the cross  
Then I look away  
Give you the gun  
Blow me away_

Siguió avanzando sus manos por la nívea piel hasta encontrar el ombligo y provocar ligeros temblores…

Camus estaba tan excitado que deseaba tocar su rígido miembro, Milo impidió tal acción… apresó las manos del pelirrojo atrapándolas de las muñecas, para después compartirle esas caricias con sus propias manos…

_  
I watched a change in you  
It's like you never had wings  
Now you feel so alive  
I've watched you change  
And you feel alive  
You feel alive  
I've watched you change_

Camus repetía el nombre de Milo con una respiración anhelosa… estaba en el paraíso.

Milo se colocó al nivel de su entrada, esta vez admirando el espectáculo de su desnuda espalda… embistió con precaución y empezó a moverse sin desesperación, lentamente… pronto, aceleró sin piedad dejando escapar gemidos que Camus recibía melodiosos en sus orejas…

Siguió su curso en ese efusivo vaivén hasta culminar derramándose en el interior de su recién amante…

Su mano, aún manteniéndose en el miembro de Camus, subía y bajaba oprimía alrededor y no le liberaba… la estimulación seguía el compás de aquella música que subía sus acordes simultáneamente…… sentía ascender y descender las caricias de Milo, un líquido resbaladizo escurría entre sus muslos, aguantaría demasiado poco, tarde o temprano terminaría estallando…

_It's like you never had wings...  
Ahh-ah-aaah  
You change  
...I'm over..._

Si esto es violar las reglas, destruir un código de honor o una infidelidad hacia alguien… ya nada importa, sólo desatar ese ardor, ese placer, ese estrepitoso orgasmo que no puede postergarse un segundo más.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

En su universo mental el sexo con otro chico es una experiencia alejada de lo ordinario, no hay géneros divididos por una línea, solo existen personas.

Había transcurrido la noche, la madrugada, y el día los sorprendía siendo la mañana siguiente…

Abrió los ojos despertando con la luz proveniente de la ventana, descubriendo que unos brazos le abrazaban por la espalda, sucedió… no fue una fantasía.

Camus trató de moverse lo menos posible para no despertarle, quería seguir así, en esa posición… Volteó su cuello, alzándolo un poco para mirar la hora en el reloj sobre la mesita cercana a su cama.

El reloj marcaba las 8:45, demasiado tarde para asistir a su primera clase del día de hoy, sus esfuerzos por evitar despertar a Milo resultaron inútiles… de repente, sintió como éste besaba su espalda abrazándose un poco más a su cuerpo.

Se entregó a esos besos que causaban como efecto secundario graciosos sonidos en su piel, giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada somnolienta de quien había pasado la noche con él…

.-… Hola

Un saludo informal y Milo se acercó a el, para darle los buenos días en un beso mañanero. Separándose poco después para recibir un último roce y mirar a Camus, quien lucía ahora con los párpados cerrados y los labios ligeramente ensalivados.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos despertando de su momentánea ceguera, incorporándose y sentándose sobre la cama.

.- deben estar preocupados…tus papás, no llegaste ayer….

Milo sonrió con cierto sarcasmo para contestar a ese comentario…

.-no creo que me extrañen…

.- ¿que quieres decir? –preguntó Camus visiblemente intrigado

.-mis padres son unos idiotas…

Milo suspiró al tiempo que hacía esa confesión, Camus entendió, concordaba en gran parte con esa forma de pensar, y se lo hizo saber.

.-mis padres también…

El Rubio tomó la mano del pelirrojo y acarició su muñeca

.- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Camus comprende que se refiere a ese castigo de auto mutilación que utiliza cada que se deprime… miró directo a los ojos del otro, hipnotizado por la profundidad de esas turquesas…

.-no lo sé… a veces… siento que me libera…

Milo capturó la muñeca que seguía vendada por su desgarrada camisa, la llevó a los labios y la besó.

.- no lo vuelvas a hacer…promételo

Tendría que considerarlo si él se lo pedía… Camus asintió

.-Lo prometo

Se abrazaron, rodaron en la cama, quedando encima el cuerpo del pelirrojo… recibió un nuevo beso por parte de Milo, quien estaba arriba comenzó a besar el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen del Rubio, cuando repentinamente le detuvo el chirrido de la puerta comenzándose a abrir.

.-Athel! -Gritó cubriéndose con la sábana

Milo cayó de la cama del susto, para poco después, saludar confianzudamente al recién llegado

.-"Hola Athel"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fin capi 7


	8. Capitulo 8

HOLA-HOLA! Gracias por mandar reviews!

**Isane-Beta: **

Gracias nn! veo que te gusto, fue difícil escribir tan detalladamente el lemon, juju

Ojala te guste el siguiente cap. Besos!

**BishounenHanako:**

Claro que no es el fin TOT, todavía falta para llegar a eso, ya te recuperaste del shock? Fue un halago que te gustara el lemon, gracias! Saludotes

**Mar Malfoy: **

Gracias por mandar review, y esta vez no pude actualizar antes porque estuve muy ocupada, con el trabajo y otras cosas, síguele leyendo jeje, besos!

-------------- 8 --------------

Había salido de su habitación colocándose rápidamente lo primero que vio, es decir, los pantalones entre su ropa desparramada por el piso con motivo de la noche anterior, dejo a Milo un rato solo, éste volvía a la cama levantándose de su caída, Camus le dirigió una mirada significativa y salio de ahí, empujando a Athel quien lucia callado como nunca y con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daba.

.-¡¿Te lo tiraste!

El chico puso una cara de estupefacción, estaba dudoso a pesar de las evidencias. Miró a Camus… quien se mordía el labio evitando contestarle.

.-No tienes que contarme si no quieres…

El interrogado tomo aire como si eso resultara un gran esfuerzo

.-técnicamente… no me lo tiré

.-…él?

Camus se ruborizó notoriamente al intuir la dirección de esa inconclusa pregunta

.-¿sabias que es de mala suerte hacerlo con los calcetines puestos?

El pelirrojo miró sus pies por un momento, para después regresar la vista con algo de incomodidad a su amigo.

.- solo es una superstición! esta bien, esta bien, no voy a indagar más en el asunto!

.-Athel, ¿a que viniste?

.-pues… me pareció raro no hallarte en la escuela, pensé que estabas enfermo…

Pero "ya veo que no"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fue como si mi mundo cambiara, estuve con él… me gusta lo que vi, me gusta su cuerpo…_

_Pensé que mis dudas se resolverían… pero esto me confunde cada vez más, trato de hallar mi identidad como persona._

_Mamá…Papá…creo que soy gay _

_¿Hay algo malo en mí? ¿Seré condenado a anormal? ¿Dejarían de quererme por mi preferencia sexual? _

_Estoy envuelto en telarañas, no me dejan ver con claridad, mis ojos temen la exposición a la luz, viví mucho tiempo entre las sombras sin darme cuenta, sin aceptar que…estoy solo, a pesar de mis amigos estoy solo…_

_Papá…Mamá…los necesito._

…Escrita en una hoja de su cuaderno esa confesión aún no estaba preparada para ver la luz y darse a conocer, la escribiría hasta aprenderla de memoria. Milo leyó por enésima vez la sencilla carta, es simple, no podrá decírselos por escrito, no encontrará el apoyo que busca de esa manera, tiene que hacerlo de frente.

… ¿Qué hacer cuando un problema crece enorme, quejarse suena estúpido y además… ¿cómo quejarse si lo disfruto tanto?...

Sus ojos tratan de enfocarse en los labios del docente frente a su persona, puede ver como se mueven pero sus pensamientos no le permiten percibir sonidos, o lo que sea que esta explicando… se muerde las uñas ansioso, es difícil poner atención…

Levantará el cuerpo de su asiento, tomará su mochila y abrirá la puerta para salir del aula ante la mirada del maestro, está decidido…

.- ¿no le interesa la clase Sr. Valiant?

Sin darse cuenta ya había realizado todas las acciones antes pensadas. Es cierto, no le interesa la clase… no le interesa nada… no quiere estar en este lugar donde se siente inútil.

Milo no contesta, sigue en el aire la pregunta hecha por el profesor, abre la puerta por completo y sale a caminar por los pasillos con la cara en blanco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

.-Si Tadeo, si quiere

Athel contestaba por su callado amigo quien miraba impaciente al encargado del lugar colocándose los guantes y tomando una aguja quirúrgica.

Estaba preparado física y mentalmente para lo que sabia seria una intervención dolorosa, Camus se quito la camiseta.

El chico tomo una porción de piel e introdujo la aguja en un solo y exacto movimiento, donde previamente había hecho unas marcas con tinta, mientras más rápido lo hiciera menos incertidumbre sentiría quien se sometiera a esa experiencia.

El aludido de cabellos rojos hizo una mueca de dolor… emitió un leve aullido que fue distorsionado por la música que en ese momento era programada por el equipo de sonido dentro del local.

_Today is the greatest  
Day I 've ever known  
Can't live for tomorrow  
Tomorrow's much too long  
I burn my eyes out  
Before I get out_

I wanted more  
Than life could ever grant  
Bored by the chore  
Of saving face

Diminutas gotas se escaparon de los lagrimales de sus valientes ojos, gemía, mirando como Tadeo se dedicaba a la perforación.

Athel dió una palmada en su hombro brindándole cierto apoyo, se mantenía de pie al lado del pelirrojo junto a la silla reclinable.

Camus respiraba intranquilo, era un proceso rápido, pero parecía estar ocupando más de lo debido.

_Today is the greatest  
Day I have ever known  
Can't wait for tomorrow  
I might not have that long  
I'll tear my heart out  
Before I get out_

_Pink ribbon scars  
That never forget  
I've tried so hard  
To cleanse these regrets  
My angel wings  
Were bruised and restrained  
My belly stings_

Milo se retiró poco después de que llegó Athel esa mañana, tenía cosas que hacer…entre ellas estaba justificar su inasistencia a la primera clase, eso era fácil, lo difícil sería verlo de la misma manera en dicha institución después de lo sucedido.

Por eso Camus escapó de la escuela por unas horas, hacer algo espontáneo y loco parecía una buena opción, y helo aquí torturándose con la duración de dicho procedimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le ha visto y quiere captar su atención, no sabe como dirigirse a el… "Milo te amo"… "Milo mi vida", "Milo mi sangre", "Milo: Dios de mi idolatría"... no puede hablarle como si se tratara de una chica, aun así, tampoco sabe como hacerlo sin que se note su nerviosismo.

Tirar, coger, joder… no eran verbos que se aplicaran para lo que habían hecho…

Prefería concordar con la idea de que el arrebato fue algo más que una noche. Estaba consciente de que actuaron con precipitación, pero descubrir que todo fue en base a una lluvia de hormonas era bastante decepcionante.

Le mira más detenidamente, su nombre suena quedo a través de sus labios… sin atreverse a sobrepasar la barrera del sonido.

Transición… eso definiría el cauce que ahora ha tomado su vida.

A pesar de parecer irreal… es todo tan verdadero.

Al fin estaba de regreso en la escuela después de su pequeño escape, y ya es un suplicio soportar un minuto más aquí…

Se ocultaba detrás de una cortina de cabellos rojos temeroso a ser reconocido, habitualmente triste y desprendiendo melancolía, sus mejillas se encendían furiosamente de solo estar mirando a quien se había entregado la noche anterior…

Murmuraba para si mismo frases incoherentes, mientras continuaba embelesándose por aquel chico ajeno a sus miradas.

Entonces alzo decididamente la voz, esta vez le llamaría.

.- ¡Milo!

El rubio acababa de emprender una caminata hacia el jardín de la escuela, pero esta fue detenida por ese agudo grito, se giró viendo de quien se trataba.

Sin duda era Camus, Milo se acercó a él disminuyendo la distancia de diecisiete metros que los separaban…a continuación le hablo como si se tratase de un día cualquiera.

.- ¿Cómo estas?

.-bien… ¿tú?

.-ya iba de salida

Camus le miró confuso

.-las clases todavía no acaban

.-lo se

.- ¿te sientes mal?

.-tal vez un poco

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevo a Milo a ese apartado baldío donde tuvieron su primer beso, parecía imposible que aquel lugar lograra relajar a Camus y hacerlo sentir mejor, tal vez a Milo también le ayudaría ese alejamiento con las presiones de la escuela.

Tomaron asiento sobre un rincón a la sombra de un raquítico árbol, el clima no era tan desfavorable como para buscar refugio bajo aquella sombra, aun así ese árbol seco y carente de hojas significó un atractivo a la vista de Camus.

Milo notó aquel alejamiento, tal vez Camus… tenía la intención de volver a besarle, y si era así… ¿tendrían que esconderse? ¿del alumnado? y no solo de ellos, sino…¿de la sociedad?

Por primera vez en su tiempo de conocerle, el pelirrojo observó una vaga mirada en Milo, tal vez hasta triste, mirando un punto fijo hacia la nada.

Por primera vez lograba verle tan indefenso e incapaz de saber que hacer, no pudo resistirlo, le acarició una mejilla, a lo que Milo volteó.

Los gestos alegres del "chico todo sonrisas" se esfumaron de su rostro, dejó de ser tan expresivo… parece que Camus le ha contagiado su emblemático mutismo, el pelirrojo se extraño por esa actitud, capturó en su semblante los mismos gestos inexpresivos de quien estaba con él, proyectándolos como un reflejo…

Tal vez si Milo establecía una platica casual se sentiría mejor, no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella caricia, era de compasión, de misericordia o probablemente solo por gusto. Con mucho tacto se dedicó a tomar la mano de su compañero en la suya y la coloco de nuevo en su lugar, sacudiéndola sutilmente de la vulnerabilidad que invadía a su rostro.

Camus bajo la vista con algo de culpabilidad… por un momento la frialdad de aquel rechazo le hizo sentir impotencia…

.-La otra vez dijiste…- inquirió inseguro- que tus padres son unos idiotas… ¿Por qué?

Milo regreso la mirada al rostro de su interlocutor, sus facciones aparentemente melancólicas le hicieron pensar a Camus que tal vez, no debió ejecutar aquella pregunta…pero, por el contrario, continuo…

.-Milo… ¿Cómo son tus padres?

.-Casi siempre están viajando…es como si no los tuviera -prosiguió el Rubio con un aire de soledad.

.-…Mi papá se suicido cuando yo tenia doce años

Milo abrió sus ojos atónito, ya lo sabia… pero oírlo de los labios de Camus era totalmente diferente, le impactaba como tomaba las cosas, con una actitud tan tranquila, quisiera ser un poco mas como él… ¿Cómo superar eso? …la muerte es el fin de todo.

.-a partir de ahí…mi mama perdió la razón, lo único que hacia era llorar y ahogar sus penas en alcohol…

Era increíble como su compañero podía continuar hablando de una cosa tan grotesca, el mismo había visto de cerca el estado de la mama de Camus, la primera vez que acudió a su casa.

.-Recuerdo ver el cadáver frío de mi padre, tenia sus ojos suspendidos en la nada…ese día… contemple mi propia muerte.

Milo… tú tienes a tu papá, y tu mama… no esta desquiciada.

La comparación era cierta, era obvio que al chico de cabellos rojos no se le podía romper más el corazón, porque ya lo tenía totalmente destrozado debido a aquel problema.

.-a veces… mis dibujos se parecen a los de el…por eso mama no quiere que continué, dice que estoy igual de perdido…

.-¿cuando comenzaste?

.-¿a dibujar?

Milo hizo un gesto comprensivo que denotaba al mismo tiempo afirmación

.-…hace tiempo

.-…tienes talento Camus, Leobardo no debió tratarte así el otro día

Milo miro sus ojos, regalándole una caricia que nacía en la dulce piel de las mejillas, avanzaba por el cuello y se dirigía al corazón justo sobre el pecho… Camus jadeo haciendo evidente una incomodidad, cierta mueca dolorosa apareció en su rostro y Milo se detuvo…

.-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto extrañado Milo

El pelirrojo levanto su negra camiseta…

Milo parpadeo varias veces hasta que logro hablar…

.-… eso… debió doler…

Camus lucía una pieza de acero inoxidable en forma de cruz, tenía el pezón perforado.

.-No te asustes, en la lengua duele mas, no iba a poder hablar…

Milo quedo pensativo y agrego.-tampoco besar…

.-…ni eso –añadió el otro al instante

.-Eres impresionante …

Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia ante esas palabras, eran un elogio, aún se hallaba incrédulo del efecto que producían sus acciones en Milo, el Rubio sonrió a su vez y tomo la mano de Camus, era la primera vez que lo hacia…

Camus sentía el impedimento de no poder pronunciar palabra, aunque ese arete no estuviera en sus papilas gustativas… Milo simplemente le ponía así, sin habla.

Camus acarició la mano que capturaba a la suya, paso el pulgar por el dorso nerviosamente y en un tic ansioso repetía esa acción una y otra vez, hasta que al fin hablo.

.-…Nunca he sentido que pertenezco a este mundo, tú…

me haces sentir diferente… me haces pensar que tengo algo en común con los demás…

Decirle aquello, significaba quitarse un peso de encima, las palabras salían tenuemente de sus labios no queriendo romper el encanto de aquel momento, de esa primera vez que sus manos se unían, la visión de ello lo tenia tan complacido que cualquier cambio que hiciera en la modulación de su voz por mas imperceptible que fuera podría llevar a desequilibrar semejante magia.

Recordó fragmentos de la canción escuchada en el estudio de perforaciones, dándose cuenta que concordaba perfectamente con este momento.

_Today is  
Today is  
Today is  
The greatest day  
That I have ever known  
_

_I want to turn you on  
I want to turn you round  
I want to turn you on  
I want to turn you_

_Today is the greatest  
Today is the greatest day  
Today is the greatest day  
That I have ever known_

Cuando termino su pequeña confesión, giró el rostro al sentir un firme apretón en su mano, un gesto entrañable de quien estaba a su lado, demostrando solidaridad….

Fin capi 8 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Capitulo 9

Hola! Quiero advertir que este capitulo esta repleto de malas palabras, además contiene una escena lemon, lo dedico a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerlo, espero les agrade

LaDJsquishie

Nadesiko: gracias por tu review!

- - - - - - 9 - - - - - -

_Maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde estas!_

Pensaba el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Era la segunda vez esta semana que el gerente de la tienda reclamaba la ausencia de Camus, temía que su amigo pudiera perder el trabajo…

El paradero era "inrastreable", no contaba con un celular propio, pero Athel recordó que Milo si contaba con uno, por lo que haciendo gala de su astucia marco al número desde el teléfono de la oficina perteneciente al jefe, esperó en la línea pacientemente dando tiempo a que sonara, lo único que recibió fue un insulso mensaje:

**Hola! soy Milo por el momento no estoy, deja tu número y te llamaré, bye!**

.-Mierda me mando al buzón

El chico suspiró resignado a tener mas trabajo de lo normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La humedad sobre los dos cuerpos hacia la fricción aun más deliciosa, abundantes gotas escurrían de los cabellos rubios impidiéndole ver claramente a quien le ofrecía placer.

Debido a las caricias su espalda se tensaba más de lo normal, bajo su mirada… a través de la cortina de agua solo distinguía una melena rojiza, era imposible no gemir cuando Camus hacia eso de enredar la lengua en su ansioso miembro…

Es un encuentro bastante riesgoso y en un lugar público, obligándolos a violar las reglas. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de ver a Milo correr toda la tarde en el campo de atletismo?...

El pelirrojo se inmiscuyó sigilosamente después de la práctica, nadie le había visto entrar. La idea de que alguien los sorprendiese los mataba de miedo y al mismo tiempo los excitaba.

Si llegaran a enterarse definitivamente los expulsarían de por vida.

Camus se puso de pie relamiéndose los labios, el agua caía por su rostro empapando las pestañas, haciéndolas mas pesadas con el liquido que absorbían, Milo empezó a besarlo acorralándolo contra la pared de azulejos que recibía de manera fría a aquella espalda, los gemidos de los dos iban en aumento, una hombría rozaba a la otra pulsante, deseosa, lista para lo que vendría… el vapor de la ducha creaba una niebla envolviéndoles sutilmente.

Camus se pego aun más al cuerpo de Milo, anhelaba esa fusión inevitable e invencible hasta ahora, Milo tomo sus caderas, ajustándose al pequeño espacio entre sus piernas, se sumergió por completo en la estrechez que le volvía loco, el pelirrojo se adapto rápidamente, entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, obteniendo ahora una ventaja en altura con respecto a la de su amante… pronto se movían sin reservas, el bamboleo de ambos era rítmico, tenían que apresurarse, alguien podría entrar…

No se percataban de cambios a su alrededor, una suave brisa, el sonido de la puerta, no les impedían continuar… el agua vertía sus fluidos sobre los desnudos cuerpos mediante una continua caída.

Detrás de un viejo casillero una sombra les era imperceptible, los ojos de aquella oculta figura no podían creer lo que presenciaban, parecía una visión… pero no lo era, no solo los veía sino que escuchaba. Salio silenciosamente de su escondite, tenía que contárselo a alguien…

**- - - - --- ---------- - - - - --- ----------**

Es miércoles, día de escuela… la clase del viejo Shapiro se convierte en una muy deseada con anticipación, tanto así, que ya no puede esperar pacientemente a verle de nuevo, las notas que se mandan en clase pasan desapercibidas ante los ojos del vejete, que, con mucha dificultad apenas logra distinguir la pizarra frente a él con su miope vista, Milo no puede creerlo, es algo mucho más intenso que un simple compromiso, siente esta necesidad de verle cada cinco minutos, el solo hecho de tenerle en la banca de al lado le hace sumamente feliz.

Si alguna persona le hubiera dicho esto tres semanas atrás, definitivamente lo hubiera tachado de orate, ¿cómo unir a dos polos opuestos, ¿cómo juntar a un cuervo y a una paloma?

Parece irreal… totalmente bizarro…

Pero a veces las cosas extrañas son muy bellas…

.- ¿A que horas nos vemos para estudiar en tu casa?

.-La respuesta a tu pregunta ya la sabes…

.-Tienes razón, solo quería ver tu "jeroglífica escritura" de nuevo…

Una tenue sonrisa se forma en los labios del pelirrojo al leer la última nota, por debajo del mesa banco coloca su mano sobre la de Milo, que descansa encima de la rodilla, el Rubio voltea a verlo y oprime la mano de su compañero, torna ambas extremidades en una nueva posición para poder hacerlo… poco después, ambos dan un respingo de sobresalto, pues notan que el timbre del receso interrumpe su contacto.

**- - - - --- ---------- - - - - --- ----------**

.- ¿Qué viste que?

.-lo que oyes…

.- ¡¿de dónde sacas eso!

.-¡estuve ahí!

.-no… no puede ser, es… ¡asqueroso!

El chico hace un gesto afirmativo para contestar, luego agrega con sorna un nuevo comentario.

.-parece que Milo esta "sobreprotegiéndolo"

.-debe haber algo raro en esto, y ese raro de Malkavian esta inmiscuyéndose de más… cree que estando con Milo conseguirá hacerse de popularidad… si es así que ni lo sueñe..vamos a ver hasta donde llega con este jueguito…no será lejos.

.- ¿por que quieres tomar venganza? ¿Qué fue lo que Malkavian te hizo?

.-… ¿además de "voltearnos" a Milo?... pronto lo sabrás…

Vincent miro con curiosidad a Leobardo quien sonrió con el aspecto de maquinar algo maniático y enfermo en su cerebro, el chico ofreció un cigarrillo a "su jefe" de la cajetilla que sostenía en la mano derecha, ambos caminaron de regreso al aula mientras encendían su provisión de nicotina de medio día, listos para exigir un retraso en la clase de trigonometría que en realidad no les preocupaba reprobar…siempre y cuando el trato de llevar licor importado al catedrático continuara en pie.

------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------

.-No quiero mas nada contigo, dijiste que nunca andarías con este perdedor.

.- tenemos que hablar… -insistió la chica

Era tarde, llevaban diez minutos discutiendo en la puerta, ¿Por qué demonios había ido a buscarlo? ¿No era suficiente para ella todo el dolor que habían causado sus comentarios mordaces hacia Camus? ¿Hacía el afecto que Milo empezaba a profesar, ciertamente en este momento, no entendía a las mujeres, ¿por qué a veces tienen que ser tan tercas, se preguntaba que lograría ahora con todo esto, Elisa le miraba suplicante esperando que la dejara pasar, el chico no tenia intención de verla ni en pintura, pero como dice el dicho "lo cortes no quita lo valiente" y finalmente el chico accedió.

Milo suspiro… se aparto de la puerta, dirigió a la chica hacia la sala donde tomo asiento sobre uno de los sofás, el rubio la miro dándole una señal para que hablara, viendo que estaban a solas Elisa confeso lo que le había llevado a buscarlo.

.-Estoy embarazada

Milo reaccionó no queriendo entender esas palabras, preguntando de nuevo a pesar de que las escuchó bien.

.- ¡¿Qué dices!

.- tengo un retraso, me hice la prueba, temía que podía haber pasado algo.

Milo permaneció estático en su lugar a pesar de querer huir, siguió mudo, sintiéndose acorralado como un niño al que se le ha castigado sin salir a jugar.

El chico se levanto del sofá, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro dando la impresión de que cavaría una zanja de continuar así, Elisa dejo caer su frente con pesadez en la palma de su mano abierta. Ella ya lo había asimilado a pesar de todo… tuvo la corazonada de que esto pasaría desde hace tiempo.

.- Milo… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

.- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –murmuró el chico mas para si mismo con ganas de gritarlo pero lo evitó,

se paso ambas manos por el cabello nerviosamente, sin dejar de "cavar esa zanja invisible"

La chica se levanto del sofá tomando de los hombros a su ex novio para detenerlo en su afán.

.-Milo! ¿Me estas escuchando!

Se detuvo mirando con desencanto a aquella muchacha que desde hace un tiempo no le provocaba el mas mínimo interés.

.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Elisa?

.- ¡¿crees que es muy fácil para mi! Crees que voy a dejar de estudiar y a perder mi carrera por un mocoso, ¿crees que estoy resignada? ¡No lo estoy!

.- ¡Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! ¡El problema no es ese!

.- ¡No soy la única que tiene la culpa!… tú ayudaste en ello, tu y tu pito asqueroso

Milo lanzo un alarido de rabia y desesperación, ella se estaba pasando de la raya ardida por algo y se desquitaba de la manera mas baja.

.-¿Sabes algo? ahora que lo pienso … la verdad es que nunca tuve un orgasmo contigo, cuando creías que alcanzaba la cima era un placer fingido, una mascara que usaba para evitar manchar tu reputación, ¿ de que sirvió, si ya no te importa salvarla…

.- Cállate!

.- ¡Gritando no vas a cambiar la realidad! ¿dónde están tus huevos ahora mi amor?

**- - - - --- ---------- - - - - --- ----------**

El motivo de que él estuviera ahí aun no llegaba, pasaban de las 7 y honestamente comenzaba a preocuparse, una inusual paranoia le decía que tal vez a su invitado le paso algo…

Se puso a recoger algunos libros despilfarrados por la habitación, para alejar esos pensamientos obsesivos, le hubiera gustado prender un cigarrillo en este instante pero recordó que no debía fumar en casa por si su madre lo sorprendiese y le entrara una nueva crisis en contra de su primogénito.

_Milo ¿Dónde estas?_

Su mente maquinaba esa pregunta de manera compulsiva, lo quería ver, lo quería tener a su lado, encadenarse si es posible de manera psicológica a el… parecía tonto y dependiente pero necesitaba anclarse a algo, eso que le provocaba Milo era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

Un timbrazo… una alerta de que él había llegado, salio de su habitación ansiosamente.

Abrió la puerta abalanzándose sobre el recién llegado, besándolo en el acto sin siquiera darse oportunidad de mirarle, después se alejo un poco para enfrentar sus ojos dándole la bienvenida.

.- Que bueno que llegas…

Milo trato de sonreír, mas nada salio de sus inanimados labios, Camus le había robado todas las fuerzas o todas las palabras con aquel recibimiento, ahora… ¿como decirle aquello que lo atormentaba?

Camus tomo la mano de Milo guiándolo hacia su habitación, ignorante de lo que pasaba pensó que solo estaba un poco cansado por el día, llegaron hasta su cuarto e ingresaron en la cama, el estar cerca de Milo le hacia decir las cosas mas cursis pero no podía evitarlo…

.-te extrañe…

Milo se acurruco de improviso en el regazo de Camus, este abrió los ojos sorprendido… ese cambio súbito de actitud, era extremadamente raro en su compañero…

Milo empezó a sollozar… el calor de las lágrimas humedecía las rodillas de Camus… el pelirrojo acaricio su cabeza, mientras el chico rubio asemejaba tener la carga mas enorme del mundo… ¿como podría criar a un bebe cuando él se comportaba como uno, era la responsabilidad mas enorme de todas…

Las palabras de Camus quebraron aquel silencio que solo era parcialmente roto por los leves sollozos…

.-Milo, ¿que pasa?

El aludido levanto la vista incorporándose para mirarlo, mientras enjugaba con la manga de su camisa las rebeldes lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de fluir.

.-… Elisa…

.- ¿qué pasa con ella? –pregunto el otro con desesperación viendo el estado anímico de su acompañante

.-Ella…

Las palabras morían en su garganta antes de volverse audibles… decirlo seria un golpe para Camus, aun así tarde o temprano lo sabría.

.-esta embarazada Camus…

Las manos del pelirrojo que acariciaban con mimo los cabellos rubios se detuvieron súbitamente…

.-es… ¿tuyo? - Camus entro en shock dejando escapar esa pregunta automáticamente de sus cuerdas vocales…. fue la reacción inmediata que el afectado recibió.

.- es lo más probable –contesto el otro, fijando sus refulgentes ojos en Camus, que brillaban arrasados por las lágrimas.

.-no sé que decir…

.-… abrázame…

Era su única petición… un gesto que le confortara, sentir la calidez y la compañía de alguien que esperaba no cuestionara esta estupidez por la que esta pasando.

-------- ---------- ----------- ------------ ------------

-------- ---------- ----------- ------------ ------------

.- mierda… está embarazada… mierda…

Sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo, tomo un cigarro para encenderlo nerviosamente, después de hacerlo guardo el maltrecho encendedor lleno de rasguños por sus continuas visitas al piso, Athel y él solían usarlo como pelota de ping-pong cuando no tenían en que entretenerse.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró dejando que permaneciera recargada en la pared de ladrillos.

"_Cuesta trabajo definir esta relación que sin embargo es tan fácil de darse…"_

Ese solo pensamiento se expandía en su mente creando una nueva fobia de quedarse solo…

¿Este cariño sería tan inestable como la despreciable vida que le ha tocado vivir…?

Milo estaba bastante cabizbajo anoche, sin tener a quien acudir para contar sus problemas… en realidad, no tenía a nadie, por eso acudió a él. Ahora que las cosas se han calmado un poco y después de las impresiones recibidas, necesitaba alejarse para pensar…

Contradicción es una palabra aplicable, por un lado siente pena por Milo, por otro una ira enorme hacia esa chica, por una parte desea que ese bebé no acarreé problemas, por otra desea verlo sano y salvo. No es que hubiera pensado en el aborto como una posible opción, después de todo esa decisión correspondía a la madre y en su debido caso a Milo.

Suelta el humo pesadamente de sus labios, trata de concentrarse en la lectura que tan afablemente devoraba hace momentos de uno de sus libros, pero ya es imposible.

Escucha pasos, es raro que Athel llegue al "refugio" tan temprano, y Milo indicó que tenia clases por atender, así que… no puede pensar quien más que él mismo venga ahora a interrumpirle.

Deja caer su libro, mira alrededor, hacia los lados, al frente y hacia atrás, ningún ruido, ninguna pista que confirme la presencia de alguien.

Tal vez estaba paranoico, eso es, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba un escape… pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, le había prometido a Milo no hacerlo nunca más. Además… a la larga, eso no solucionaría las cosas… de todos modos la tentación era tan grande.

Se sentía perdido… estaba en un lugar que le brindaba seguridad, pero eso no remediaba el que su mente fuera un caos, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complejo en esta vida?... ¿por qué no solo vivirla?...

El crujido de unas ramas, el avance de varios cuerpos detrás de su espalda, le alertan de que no esta solo… tiene compañía, se levanta con aturdimiento, da la vuelta para mirar, encuentra demasiada gente para ser bien recibida, sobre todo tratándose de quienes son.

La pandilla de Leobardo… no podrían dejarlo solo, alimentando de superioridad a su líder, dejando rodeada a una minoría que representaba el chico gótico.

Camus frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a quien manejaba aquel grupo, si las miradas mataran hubiera desintegrado a Leobardo en cuestión de segundos, entrecerró los ojos con un rencor consumado, su enemigo comenzó a reír cínicamente…

Era inhumano no sentirse intimidado por aquella risa, lo más preocupante era la intuición de Camus al decirle que esa pandilla tenia un injusto plan para llevar a cabo.

.-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

.- sé donde te escondes…fenómeno

Las palabras hirientes ya no le afectaban sino que se resbalaban como un liquido inofensivo, Camus volvió a mirarle desafiante, dispuesto a contestar tal saludo.

.- ¿para eso viniste, ¿a ver en dónde estoy, ¿que chingados te importa donde me encuentro? y para variar todos tus "guardaespaldas" vienen contigo escoltándote y custodiándote como si fueras un bastardo de culto, vete al carajo con tu nauseabunda jerarquía y tu pinche pandilla de borregos…

.- eres listo Malkavian, estas en lo cierto, de hecho… una oveja descarriada se escapó, ¿te suena el nombre Milo?

Camus apretó los puños cuando sintió la cercanía del adversario acortando la poca distancia que existía entre ambos.

.-Apuesto a que darías lo que fuera por ser una de las "ovejas"… aunque sea una negra…

El chico comenzó a reír después de completar aquella frase, era sumamente fácil, todo le saldría a la perfección y con ventaja dejaría en claro frente a todos que el era el más chingón.

Su risa burlona era una sórdida melodía cargada de infinita ira… sus ojos inyectados de odio dieron una última mirada al rostro del chico vestido de negro para usar el puño en un golpe profundo…

Camus apretó los dientes… su nariz escurrió sangre, sus ojos rápidamente se embriagaron de soledad…

.-Voy a romperte la madre fenómeno!

Completamente furioso, su odio le hacia parecer una fiera depredadora delante de su presa, el chico pelirrojo no tenia miedo ante él, por alguna extraña razón ya había vivido esto antes, lo recordó… ¿de que sirve truncar el destino de uno mismo si Dios eligió traerle a este mundo para experimentar sufrimiento, así sería por más que él se esforzara en avanzar con dirección contraria…

_I feel your pain  
I feel your pain  
Almost lost it all  
You are all the same  
The wounded bleed to death  
Tarnish my name_

Locura, ironía, confusión… una orgía de sensaciones se entreteje en su mente mientras continua siendo golpeado… no hay alguien cuerdo en esa situación… tal vez hasta podría ser peor… en sus adentros se llega a formar un anhelo: "golpéame hasta que te sacies".  
¿Dónde esta la desusada animación que siempre lo acompañaba cuando más le hacia falta?

Uriel y Vincent notaban que era inútil sostener a la victima, por su debilidad y desventaja ni siquiera daba indicios de poder defenderse… Los demás se mantenían al margen, mientras el líder seguía el proceso cual sicótico vociferando toda clase de insultos.

.-… tu padre estafó al mío! A mi familia entera! Odio a tu padre, odio a tu madre…

odio tu sangre…

¡Eres el odio de mi ser! … deberías correr la misma suerte de tu maldito padre suicida!

… manchaste la reputación de Milo ¡¡maldito desviado!

Te mereces esto y mucho más…!

_You deserve nothing at all  
You know that life was a game  
You deserve nothing at all  
You must endure your own pain_

… la sangre escurre por su labio en un hilo carmesí… ese líquido espeso resbala por su barbilla riendo ante la ironía… siendo devorado por una bestia que proclama venganza. Explota una locura en su interior debido a aquellos golpes, cansado de tanto autocontrol prueba su propia sangre haciéndose adicto a ella y sucumbiendo a ese violento sabor…

Solo escucha murmullos, sus oídos reciben sonidos distorsionados de la realidad, sus tímpanos se cierran, esta cubierto en sangre… amoratado… desea perder la sensibilidad, olvidar que tiene cuerpo, desecharlo y flotar…

Left in the dark without a light  
Hollow empty  
Let's get it right

Un golpe nefasto ataca las costillas, el dolor indica que ya las tiene todas rotas, su atacante aun no se cansa, incluso cuando los demás muchachos tratan de detenerle para que no cometa una barbaridad mal desencadenada.

You deserve nothing at all  
You know that life was a game  
You deserve nothing at all

Una larga sesión fue suficiente para Leobardo, Camus cayó inconsciente, se desvaneció…

-- ------------

_Decisiones, tortura, pasión, búsqueda_

_Odio…_

_Sangre, lágrimas, dolor…_

_Viento que gira_

_Oscuridad_

_Rencor…_

_Un sabor oxidado, una cuchillada sangrienta_

_Un demonio sin alma que me atormenta_

_¿Hasta donde me llevaran estos pasos?_

_Hacia a ti_

_Bullicio eléctrico_

_Tu rostro_

_Maldito_

_Y hambriento_

_Sé que voy a seguir siendo el mismo_

_Siempre el mismo_

_Vivo y muero simultáneamente_

_Me atrapas sin piedad_

_Poco me importa_

_Soy un espejo opuesto de ti_

_Frío_

_Calor…_

_Palpitaciones…_

_Piel morena_

_Piel ardiente_

_Ventanal por donde escapa el pudor_

_Pecaminosa idolatría_

_Me reclamas como tuyo_

_Eso es lo que soy_

_Te adueñas de mis pensamientos_

_Me quemas_

_Me posees_

_Sudor_

_Lujuria…_

_Elixir que emana de tus poros_

_Un par de ojos entrecerrados_

_Tu lengua exquisita,_

_Me evapora…_

_Me absorbe…_

_Hace que me olvide de mi mismo_

_Mi alrededor esta constituido por seres inanimados…_

_Cadáveres…fosas…un viento latente y etéreo que traspasa los huecos de mi espíritu…_

_Todo es frío…todo es vacío…_

_La inestabilidad de no pertenecer a ningún lugar desemboca apaciguándome bajo el manto oscuro de las tinieblas…_

_El cielo se ríe, la luminosidad estalla en carcajadas…_

_La vida se ríe…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin cap 9


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno , hace casi diez meses que no actualizo, perdonen la tardanza

-------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 10

Tétrico, frio y hermoso... tristeza, soledad... carencia de emoción gozan

todo lo que representa y perciben los ojos a través de este cementerio gris...todo recuerda a una sola persona.

Una ráfaga de viento azota el rostro helado, solo viste telas ligeras...

Sigue deambulando desde la mañana, ahora observa el anaranjado acontecer del ocaso.

La muerte quizas de un feto, no horroriza tanto, pero el peso de librarse tan fácil de lo que ha provocado sí parece cínico.

Blasfema su mala suerte, lágrimas de frustación corren por sus mejillas, lágrimas de saberse total y completamente falto de opción.

Milo se reclina en una lápida, antes de siquiera leerla sabe que esta tiene algo en común con su presente...

Asoma la vista por encima del epitafio solo para saber que habla del retrato de una muerte desesperada... evidente que se trata de una tumba poco visitada, el llamado de la muerte es tentador en un momento como este.

Las cenizas de unos crisantemos adornan el polvoriento mármol, y el cádaver de una mariposa hace compañia a esos restos marchitos.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Abrió lánguidamente sus párpados, enfocando un pequeño ramo de flores... volteo a su derecha mirando con extrañeza a aquella mujer que hablaba con una voz suave pero entrecortada por un llanto reciente.

.-Aqui estoy... mi amor, al fin despertaste.

Parecia un sueño, pero hablaba y ahora podia sentirla cubriéndole en un abrazo...un beso en su frente, un abnegado: Gracias Dios y una sonrisa de gratitud para con su hijo.

Camus se estaba reponiendo del efecto anestésico, un tanto débil tardo en reaccionar, en corresponder aquel abrazo, en saber... que no estaba soñando.

.-¿ te sientes mejor "pequitas"?

Aquella mujer hablo con dulzura, no le llamaba así desde que tenia siete años, pocas veces se mostraba cariñosa.

Un toquido breve se escucho a traves de la puerta y el visitante entro después de escuchar: "adelante".

Athel pasó a la recámara del hospital, se unió a la mamá que sentada junto al pie de la cama sostenía la mano del pelirrojo.

.-Gracias por todo Athel

.-Para eso son los amigos

el muchacho lucía visiblemente aliviado de que Camus no representó un caso perdido.

.-Athel... no recuerdo que tú...

.-ya! ya! descansa ahora camarada, por hoy no te pongas a analizarlo...

.-Tiene razón hijo, debes descansar... - sugirió la señora acariciando sus cabellos-

yo quiero que estes bien, todos queremos que te pongas bien

nos ayudaras, ¿verdad?

Camus asintió, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

.-¿y...Milo?

.-Él...no te preocupes, él vendrá...

Athel buscaba apaciguar la intriga de Camus, trato de comunicarse pero Milo no respondia su celular.

La goma de mascar perdió su sabor característico hace más de veinte minutos.

Miró la hora... tarde para ausentarse de casa, regularmente nadie espera, y no tiene ganas de regresar a su "hogar"...

pero, ¿que tal si recibe una llamada de larga distancia comunicando que el Sr. y la Sra. Valiant llegan de su viaje este fin de semana?...

Dudó... forzándose a guardar una esperanza, caminó de regreso proveniente de un paseo que alargó su duración con notariedad.

Milo estaba bastante distraído con sus propios problemas para analizar que la fachada de la residencia estaba rodeada por un par de coches más.

Además la quietud invadía el entorno y no habia otro distractor aparte del típico silencio.

Abrió la boca y depositó en el índice la masa insabora de su chicle, se quedó mirándolo pensativo un par de segundos frente a su nariz, finalmente lo desecho pegándolo en una pared contigua.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, lo único que motivaba sus acciones era tomarse una aspirina y dormir para poder desestresarse.

Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, trono sus nudillos y giró la perilla.

----------------------------- -------------------------------------

-Deja eso Vincent

El padre arrebato de los labios el cigarrillo que el joven disponía a fumar.

El cuerpo pedia nicotina, olvidó el espectáculo que montaba frente a personas tan distinguidas.

La estancia donde el grupo se encuentra es una anti tesis de lo sencillo, un festin de gustos refinados.

El que por ser dueño de la casa tambien representa al lider de la junta habló.

.-agradezco su consideración a pesar de los negocios y también la de los chicos...

Los presentes aguardaron impacientemente, viendo como la puerta era abierta al fin por quien estaban esperando.

El allegado no tuvo noción de recibir visitas

Se sorprendió al verles, no solo estaban sus padres, también se encontraban los papás de Vincent y de Leobardo, asi como sus respectivos primogénitos.

.-¿Mamá, ¿Papá? ¿llegaron antes? ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Milo suspicaz.

La madre se acercó a darle un abrazo, mientras su padre le daba una bienvenida menos cálida y más formal.

.-Siéntate Milo.

El joven puso un semblante serio y obedeció la orden de su padre.

.-Los señores Essex y Angelwood estuvieron conversando con nosotros...

Milo lo sabia por sus caras, parecia que habian tenido una plática seria, ¿qué tenian que ver los negocios con él? ...porque sin duda de eso se trataba...

el chico continuó expectante, arropado por un extraño presentimiento. Si sus padres tuvieron que llegar solo para hablarle, esto era algo muy importante.

.-Hemos notado una baja en tus notas, ¿te ha estado distrayendo algo en particular?

La respuesta sencilla era sí, aunque no podría explicarla con razonamientos.

.-¿ vas a respondernos?

Milo afirmó con una mirada, dando pie a que continuara su papá.

.-Sólo queremos tener una conversación hijo -secundó la madre.

.-No se preocupen mejoraré mis notas...

Milo bajó la mirada, callando los impulsos de soltar la verdad, gritar, descargarse, reclamar, decir que en momentos como éste eran los únicos en que se daban cuenta que él existía, eran deseos que no podia saciar.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a evadir el peso de la situación.

.- ¿te olvidas de quienes estan con nosotros? Más respeto jovencito.

El reclamo autoritario de papá lo freno en su retiro, "La crema y nata de la alta sociedad" pensó sarcástico, ¿o lo dijo?

El joven camino hacia una pequeña barra en esa misma estancia, tomo varias copas, llenando con champaña sus contenidos, y las entrego a cada uno de los presentes.

.-... hay que celebrarlo, semejante conversación merece un brindis...

Se percibían miradas silenciosas, expectación constante hacia Milo, la atención recayendo sobre su persona...

.-Es una sorpresa la visita… o mejor dicho, recordar que tienen un hijo cuando necesitan hablar con él sobre materias que están en segundo plano, gracias por brindarme el apoyo que necesito... ¿saben? ...cuando gané el primer lugar de atletismo por tres años consecutivos... ni una sola vez pude distinguirlos entre el público...

brindo por ti Mamá, seguro tus joyas demuestran más vida que alguien pidiendo que vayas al festival deportivo,

Brindo por mis "amigos"… Vincent, Leobardo, que utilizan su dinero para sentirse especiales, hasta pisotear la dignidad de la gente que nos rodea, por esta vida llena de lujos y comodidades, porque lo es todo... ¿no es así papá...?

Levanto fugazmente su copa y bebió el contenido de un solo sorbo, tomó la botella con intención de servirse más, mientras lo hacía sus padres tanto como sus invitados quedaron estupefactos ante tal actitud, permanecieron inmutados hasta que el padre de Milo reaccionó

.-¿qué significa todo esto?

El rubio sonrió con sarcasmo ante la pregunta, volviéndose para enfrentarlo.

.- ¡¿ no lo entienden! …nunca lo han hecho, ¡¿cómo lo harán si nunca están en casa, siempre viajan, ¿ se han preguntado como me siento? ¿supieron si de verdad quiero seguir viviendo esta farsa?

.- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿a qué te refieres hijo?

La expresión de Milo se transformó de tristeza y sarcasmo, a furia incontenible

.- ¡hablo de ustedes mamá ! ¡ creen que esto es una familia normal! tengo una noticia…yo no lo veo así, ¿ saben que una familia normal esta unida, se apoyan, se aman…? yo no siento eso de parte de ambos .

.- Milo, te aconsejo que moderes el tono de voz, no es propio para dirigirse a una persona mayor.-

.- ¿ te mereces mis respetos cuando nunca estuviste? … seamos honestos… ¿merecen ese respeto?

Una bofetada cruzó el rostro del chico, su padre perdio la poca paciencia.

.- No hables así en esta casa.

Milo sonrio con pena, el golpe le dolía y empezaba a enrojecer, pero no más que su corazón.

.- dame otra, seguro lo harás cuando sepas que...

el chico dio un nuevo sorbo directo de la botella, tomando valor con tal acción.

.- Señor y Señora Valiant, Felicidades... serán abuelos...

.-Milo... –reprocho la madre –

.-Elisa... mejor dicho mi ex... esta embarazada

.-¿Cómo! ¡¿permitiste que eso pasara!

El padre reaccionó iracundo, todos estos años formo un descarado irresponsable, no queria ni pensarlo, debía imponer un castigo, recalcar su autoridad.

.-Se acabó! escuchame bien! de ahora en adelante te mandaré a una escuela militar!

Milo rió por lo bajo, empezando a juntar las palmas de sus manos

.- ¿es tu solución?... ¡Bravo papá!

Un sonoro portazo se escuchó desde el piso superior, los padres de Milo sintieron profunda vergüenza por ese comportamiento, no podrían justificarse ante los invitados ya que Milo había sacado todo a la luz, eso los delató por completo.

En su habitación nadie molestaría, Milo se encontraba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta, tomando aquel liquido etílico, las gotas se derramaban desesperadamente por las comisuras de sus labios, poco a poco caían a sus rodillas, ahogándose en ese mar de alcohol, como hace la madre de su amante, aparta la botella al quedarse sin aire, sonríe ante la ironía, hizo prometer a Camus que no automutilarse, ahora él mismo estaba cayendo en las garras de uno de los vicios más comunes y destructivos, ¿qué le diría si lo viera en estos momentos, otro sorbo más...

Siente ese mareo característico, lo que indica que alcohol está haciendo su efecto enviándole a otra dimensión, donde los problemas solo se disfrazan más nunca desaparecen.

No basta una botella para huir de todo y de todos...

Oye que tocan a la puerta, tuerce los ojos al sentirse acosado.

.-¿Queeeeeeeeeee?.- Fue la parca respuesta después de sentir como el alcohol subía a su cabeza.

.- Soy yo .-

Con pesadez, se incorpora y balancea levemente, el mareo le impide enfocar la perilla, sacude la cabeza para liberarse un poco de esa pesadez cerebral, al entreabrir la puerta se encuentra con el rostro de Leobardo, Milo iba a cerrar de un portazo pero el chico fue más rápido y con el pie interpuesto entre la puerta y el marco logró la intromisión.

.- Tengo que hablar contigo

Entró con intención de hacer entrar en razón a Milo…por las malas, o simplemente venganza.

.-Nuestros padres estaban hablando sobre tu futuro.

Milo no entendía lo que ese pedante quería decir, Leobardo rio por lo bajo al ver la expresión del rubio.

.- Milo, tu padre…quiere lo mejor para ti

.- "si claro"

.- Me diras que no es gran cosa el embarazo de Elisa.

Todo el mundo lo sabe ¿crees que una noticia así es facil de ocultar? Esa "novia" tuya es tan estúpida que se lo conto a sus amigas y ellas lo contaron a otras amigas… definitivamente el músculo más fuerte de la mujer es la lengua.

El comentario solo era chistoso para él, esa actitud machista hacia enfurecer a Milo, que cerraba sus puños conteniendo su ira.

.-¿Sabes qué dijo tu padre?...Dijo que eran demasiado jóvenes para la crianza de un bebé, te mandaría a una escuela militar para que recapacitarás, Elisa y tú si que estan en serios problemas, ese comportamiento no es digno de una persona madura, necesitas canalizarte.

.-Es rídiculo que tú lo digas, tu inmadurez equivale a la de un niño de 6 años

El chico sonrió divertido ante el enojo de su interlocutor.

.-"Este niño de 6 años si usa ese látex al que llaman preservativo, tú eres tan calentón que en vez de pensar con la cabeza de arriba, lo hiciste con la de abajo".

… me enteré de otro asunto, que afortunadamente aun no sale de nuestro círculo, algo mucho más delicado.

Leobardo se acercó a Milo colocando los labios a su oído

.- Vincent te vió en los baños, con ese fenómeno Malkavian, vió lo que hacían ustedes dos, como tu te lo cogías por detrás, como gemían como perras en celo.

Ese comentario hizo que Milo empujara a Leobardo con violencia, este solo reía más ante la reacción del joven, Milo desviaba su mirada por los diferentes rincones de la habitación, intentando huir de las burlas de Leobardo que continuaba fustigándolo con palabras más duras.

.- ¿Es qué el fenómeno no pudo aguantar hasta llegar a un hotel? ¿Tanta desesperación tenias por revolcarte ? ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de mantener un bajo perfil, ya veo que no te importa tu reputación.

.- Es verdad no me importa, ¡no me importas tú, ni Elisa, ni esta maldita vida!

.-¿No me digas que ahora te vas a vestir de negro y andaras por ahí lamentándote sobre los horrores de la vida?...

.-Si lo hago eso a ti no te importa

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Leobardo al recibir aquella negra respuesta, Milo cambió desde que se juntó con Camus, todo por ese maldito proyecto, el pelirrojo le corrompió desviándole por otro camino, pronto relajó el rictus y dibujó una media sonrisa, sacaría su última carta, la que derrumbaría a Milo por completo.

.- ¿Quieres saber qué le hice a esa basura Milo?

Milo se detuvo en seco y lentamente dirigió toda su atención a Leobardo, este sonrió maliciosamente y continuó con la historia.

.- Destrocé su rostro a golpes, tantas veces que el infeliz cayó medio muerto al suelo mugroso donde debe estar pudriéndose como un cadáver, disfruté cada momento, cada puñetazo que encajaba en su cara, lo desangré y lo deje abandonado para que muera, quien sabe…con suerte los cuervos iran a darse un festín con sus ojos.

Aquello era espeluznante, Milo no daba crédito a lo que oía, simplemente era injusto, ¿por qué Camus tuvo que pagar por algo que su padre hizo? En todo caso la resolución del problema radicaba en el padre de Leobardo, Camus no tiene nada que ver, sólo es el hijo de ese difunto ex-empleado, Leobardo tan solo usaba la excusa que Camus era diferente para aprovecharse, hasta donde llegaba la cobardía y la estupidez de la gente.

No podía dejar pasar esto, sólo mencionar que Camus fue golpeado sin tener una causa real lo enfureció, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Leobardo, lo tiró al piso, golpeándolo, haciendo sentir con cada impacto lo que vivió Camus, sus puños desesperados atacaban el rostro, las piernas de Milo aprisionaban las del otro inmovilizándolo con bastante dificultad, siendo su oponente un hueso duro de roer.

I've got a word of thanks  
Thanks that I'd like to say  
For the rage that I feel  
For the rage that I feel today  
Gotta stack gotta stack  
Stack of chips on my shoulder  
In everything I do  
Cause I made I made I made  
The mistake, the mistake of trusting you

People like you just fuel my fire  
People like you just fuel, yeah

Odia a Leobardo, odia lo que hizo, odia a sus padres y a Elisa, culpablemente también odia a lo que carga en sus entrañas...

Rodaron por el piso de la habitación hasta que Leobardo tomó ventaja colocándose sobre el contrincante.

Impidió que Milo continuará, logró reventar el labio con un puñetazo directo,  
aquel hizo una mueca de dolor mientras el otro aprovechó, interceptó el cuello de Milo y comenzo a estrangularlo con ambas manos...

El rostro del sometido cambió a un leve tono azul, sin resignarse a a perder, comenzó a toser mientras Leobardo le miraba con toda la furia que era capaz, apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo constante.

My layers are thick  
And I got a bad attitude  
Yeah that knife in my back  
Has fingerprints that belong to you  
Gotta grudge gotta grudge gotta grudge  
That I'm holding for you

Ganarle a semejante bastardo no solo significa vengar la situación de Camus, significa pagar por todas las veces que actuó como imbécil con otros chicos, ¿cuántos más sufrieron ese mismo comportamiento que influenció a Milo para hacer lo mismo?...

Las manos del Rubio se aferraron en buscar un arma con que combatir, tanteó el piso en pos de algo, cualquier artículo útil para liberarse del oponente, sería el vencedor aunque tuviera que destruir...

Tomo en su mano el cuello de una botella vacía, la impacto contra el piso rompiendo el vidrio, haciendola al instante una arma punzocortante, el hombro de leobardo era su objetivo, al verlo expuesto Milo abalanzó su brazo derecho y enterró aquellos filosos vidrios torciendo la improvisada arma para rematar...

Un grito animal se escuchó no sólo en la habitación sino por toda la casa.

Inmediatamente el Rubio tomó el control. Sus puños atacaron el rostro del chico vistiéndo de sangre líquida sus nudillos fertilizando así su espíritu vengativo.

As long as I live  
'cause you lied you lied you lied  
And that's something that I can't forgive  
You liar

People like you just fuel my fire  
People like you just fuel, yeah

Forcejeaban, costaba trabajo respirar... en cuestión de segundos los padres de Milo y demás invitados acudieron a la habitación, inmediatamente los separaron, Leobardo tenía la nariz rota, por la comisura de sus labios se asomaba un hilo de sangre.

Castigado.

Le parecia estar sepultado bajo pesados escombros, sin arrepentimientos...

.-Esto no acaba aquí...

Por las mejillas corren lágrimas saladas... el pecho suelta sollozos pesados, su claro cabello brilla en la penumbra.

Encerrado...

Miro hacía arriba donde estaba la ventana, se levantó y forcejeó inútilmente, buscando la manera de quitar el cerrojo, esa barrera no le vencería, tiró una patada hacía el cristal rompiéndolo al instante, salió de la habitación por el hueco, subiendo por la azotea de ese segundo piso, posó su mirada en el cielo estrellado.

Sacó un cigarrillo, en su otra mano tomó un golpeado encendedor... el de Camus...

... tomó el telefono celular de su chaqueta, parpadeó sorprendido al notar ocho llamadas perdidas... todas con el mismo destinatario.

Había quitado el volumen al aparato, sin enterarse que lo solicitaban.

Marcó al número, pronto atendió una grabadora.

.- **Esta llamando al hospital general, si conoce el número de extensión marque uno, para nuestra recepción marque dos, o espere en la línea. **

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones apagando el cigarrillo, tenía que escapar...

-------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo dormía profundamente con los medicamentos que ingirió, la respiración acompasada estaba calmada y en relajación.

El recién llegado colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros, buscó un leve roce sin despertarle, jugando con los dedos a unir esas imperfecciones adorables en forma de pecas.

Milo dió un leve toque en los labios a aquel durmiente, considerándolo un beso.

Acarició la mano... más pálida que antes, el contraste entre ambos tonos de piel le rememoró aquellos instantes compartidos...

Estaba seguro... la voluntad era inquebrantable para ese chico, a quien hasta hace unas horas se debatia entre la vida y la muerte, no tenía la fortaleza de soportar verlo así, ese ser indefenso no encaja con el esquema del Camus que conoció, el desafiante intelectual lejos de conformismos, el pasivo agresivo, e incluso dulce en el fondo.

La recuperación no sería fácil, las fuerzas de uno se agotan mientras las de otro amenazan por desaparecer.

El rechazo de la sociedad duele... la importancía de aceptación ocupa relevancia.

¿por qué Leobardo disfrutaba destruyéndolo?

¿ qué insensato beneficio ganaba?

La piel del chico se sentía fría, Milo extendió la cobija sobre su torso hasta cubrirle por debajo de la barbilla, dejó al destape su mano derecha que seguía acariciando.

Tomó un trozo de papel que había guardado, sin estar seguro de entregarlo o no, lo coloco debajo de la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza.

Miró el rostro de Camus, imaginaba decirle que despertara y abriera los ojos para él, mostrándole aunque fuera una de sus miradas huidizas.

Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque por eso tuviera que ser castigado.

Camus se removió entre sueños, reviviendo la pesadilla, Milo acarició su cabeza, relajando con su toque el semblante del durmiente.

Odiosa realidad...

----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

gracias por leer, continuara EN EL PROXIMO EL FINAL


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, como estan? Agradezco sus comentarios )

**La Dama Arual:** Gracias! Que bueno que te gusta el fic, en verdad me alegra, gracias!

**Ice nydwen:** Muchas gracias! Espero no defraudarte con el final )

**Patin:** que bueno que te guste, y sí Milo tiene el carácter para salir adelante, pero sabra

manejarlo? Esa es la cuestion por los lios de inmadurez que puede atravesar, te dejo la ultima entrega para que veas a que me refiero, es solo un adolescente, saludos ¡!

**Mar Malfoy:** al fin te traigo el final, gracias por tus palabras , en verdad atesoro sus comentarios, saludotes

Espero que les guste el final, perdonen mi tardanza y se que no es un final feliz pero recuerden siempre que la vida no es color de rosa, saludos, y besos.

LaDJ

Capítulo # 11 

----------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------

Estaba Inquieta, preocupada, algo hacía que no conciliara el sueño por más que mantuviera los ojos cerrados y lograra encontrar una posición cómoda, simplemente aquel episodio impedía que Morfeo realizara su labor.

Volvió a abrir los ojos por enésima vez, miró aquel reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, la serie de números azul luminosos marcaban las 2:18 am, se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró completamente frustrada, dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado, la respiración de él era acompasada, sus músculos estaban relajados, estaba profundamente dormido, envidió ese estado letárgico por unos breves instantes. Nada hacía con permanecer ahí, decidió levantarse con sumo cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de su esposo, tomó la bata de seda que estaba sobre un sillón cerca del closet y cubrió su cuerpo con ella, miró a su marido un segundo y salió de sus aposentos.

No sabía a donde dirigirse, pensó en bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, pero tuvo una corazonada, fue a la habitación de su primogénito.

Poseía la llave dentro del bolsillo de su bata, la sacó e introdujo dicho objeto en el pequeño cerrojo, abrió paulatinamente la puerta blanca, percatándose que la luz permanecía encendida, abrió otro poco más, la cama aún tendida y su dueño no la ocupaba.

Al abrir completamente la puerta se horrorizó viendo que la ventana de la habitación estaba destrozada, su hijo escapó de la casa a un lugar desconocido, por primera vez sintió su instinto maternal apoderándose de su alma, lo primero que hizo fue llamar al celular para localizarlo.

Un repique, dos, tres... la máquina contestadora envió directamente al buzón de mensajes.

.- Milo, por favor llama a casa en cuanto escuches este mensaje…es..estoy preocupada hijo, por favor vuelve a casa.

Un mensaje no haría que Milo volviera, comenzó a recapacitar la discusión de hace horas, tanto ella como su esposo viajan constantemente, Milo esta siempre en casa en compañía de la mucama, su hermano en Francia estudiando, es lógico que se sienta solo cuando termina su rutina escolar.

Miró a su alrededor. Desastre, el desorden reinaba en esa habitación, las evidencias de la pelea aún estaban esparcidas intactas por el piso alfombrado, haciendo revivir ese instante en que Milo golpeaba al joven Essex sin piedad, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir las imágenes invadiendo su mente, un nuevo suspiro abandonó su boca, resignándose, ya pasó lo acontecido, pero eso la perturba, mortifica y asusta, jamás había visto a su hijo así, no se explicaba el por qué de esa actitud, posiblemente su estado alcohólico lo llevó a ese extremo, aún asi, no estaba completamente convencida, tuvo que haber pasado algo más junto con el embarazo de su ex-novia y los problemas con mamá y papá, mientras ellos estaban ausentes...

Un repentino impulso le llevó a ordenar la habitación, recogió los estuches de CD´s que Milo solía escuchar, la mayoría de música popular y por ende que ella conocía, su expresión cambió a desconcierto al encontrar aquel extraño grupo musical, levantó del piso la caja, examinándola, pensó que se trataba de alguna banda de rock pesado con alegorías al satanismo, comenzó a preocuparse, su hijo no escuchaba esas cosas...

No podía asegurarlo, ya que nunca entablaba una conversación con él acerca de sus gustos, eso... la deprimía.

Colocó todos los CD´s en su lugar, su mirada se dirigió a un portarretrato, lo tomó observando la dulce imagen que estaba en su interior, un hermoso recuerdo del pasado distante, Milo apenas tenía 4 años y su hermano aún vivía con ellos, la familia reunida sonreía feliz, sin preocupaciones ni temores, solo estaban disfrutando de unas mágicas vacaciones en un parque de atracciones mundialmente famoso.

La nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas lentamente, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, miles de recuerdos comenzaban aflorando en su mente, estrechó contra su pecho el objeto, colocó con mucho cuidado aquella imagen sobre la mesa de noche y continuó con su labor.

Divisó un bolso negro de hule, el cual estaba abierto y mostraba todo su contenido, lo tomó y una pila de cuadernos se desparramaron en el piso al levantar aquel morral, luego de un suspiro de reproche, colocó el bolso en el sillón, volvió a agacharse para recoger los cuadernos, uno en particular llamó su atención, una libreta abierta mostrando un párrafo solitario, al parecer se trataba de un corto poema que dedicaba a alguien, se dispuso a leerlo, pero su expresión se fue marchitando conforme sus ojos repasaban aquellas nefastas palabras.

"No, no, no" se repetía una y otra vez, pensaba que era una vil broma, o una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.  
-------------------------------------------- 0 0 0 ----------------------------------------------------------

-¿estas... seguro?

.-carajo, no me voy a quebrar...

Lo trataba como un frágil cristal... lo disgustaba, quería rudeza, y desesperación.  
Milo le beso en los labios, se concentraron en una batalla de lenguas, los brazos del pelirrojo atraían la espalda del Rubio, gemía de satisfacción al sentir cerca la anhelada piel del otro, el mayor se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, los ojos de Camus brillaron, le atrajo de la fina cadena que Milo portaba en su cuello.

.- debiste despertarme...

el moreno se coloco encima y le quito la bata, esa ropa de hospital que Camus portaba era repulsiva, el chico agradeció en su mirada que le despojara de eso...

Milo se desnudo aventando la ropa que restaba... su acompañante pudo admirarlo en todo su esplendor, deleitándose de manera visual ...  
Se aproximó para que Camus pudiera tocarle, los dedos del pelirrojo recorrían placenteramente toda la tersura de su pecho, acariciaba y notaba sus reacciones, Milo se dejaba mimar.

.- Hum, casi lo olvidaba... –Milo estiró el brazo para sacar un objeto de una bolsa que había puesto sobre la cama-  
.-es para ti

El pelirrojo tomo la caja, leyó en voz alta el texto impreso en la portada

.- Apocalyptica, gracias!

.-¿ te sientes mejor?

.- no me duele nada ahora...

.-Me alegra que estes bien, lo siento... debí venir antes...

.-te extrañe...

Camus besó a Milo, podrían ser más discretos, pues estaban en un hospital.

.- ¿crees... aguantar? ...no estás un poco dolorido para..."eso"?

.- más bien demasiado caliente...

Milo rió por esa pícara confesión, si su visita le alegraba un poco, cumpliría sus exigencias...

.-...pillo

Notó como los moretones adornaban su torso desnudo, una mirada de preocupación fue dirigida al pelirrojo, este rechazó ese gesto atrayéndolo de nuevo.

Se lo pedía de manera tan dulce y sumisa, Milo fue muy cuidadoso, la piel de Camus fue besada con suavidad... todo con gentileza, cuello, pecho, abdomen...

No le hizo esperar más, hundió la cara en su sexo, Camus jadeaba lo que hacía aumentar el ritmo en su amante, Milo tomó el miembro erguido y comenzó a introducirlo entre sus labios lamiendo delicadamente la punta...  
no podía creerlo... nunca le había hecho eso...  
que bien lo hacía... y por todos los ángeles... Camus no quería que se detuviera.

Un impertinente toquido se escuchó a través de la puerta.

.-¿Camus, ¿estás bien "pequitas"?

.- Si, mamá!

.-necesitas algo?  
.-No, nada!

.-Iré por un café a la planta baja, ¿estarás bien?

.-Sí!

Milo se detuvo desencantado  
.-...me sobreprotege.- se excusó el pelirrojo.

Reanudó su tarea interrumpida, brindando todas las sensaciones que Camus provocaba en él al complacerlo de aquella manera. El rostro de Camus lucía ruborizado, sus ojos se entrecerraban con la vista algo nublada por aquella marea de placer...

.- ... mm-milo...

De pronto se olvidaba de todo con aquellas caricias que lo curaban al instante... sus caderas imitaban el vaiven que Milo imponía, era demasiado abrumador, los dedos de Milo urgaban delicadamente en su interior evitando lastimarlo, pero el pelirrojo deseaba sentirlo intenso, le extraño demasiado, las inmensas ganas de estar con el resurgían de lo más recóndito...  
Camus permanecia semisentado sobre la cama, bajo la mano hasta el duro miembro del otro chico...  
El rubio se acomodó entre sus muslos, esa manera de provocar le incitaba a querer penetrarlo de una vez...

Colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la cama a los costados de la cabeza del pelirrojo...  
ladeaba el rostro aturdido por semejante estimulación, y quien lo hacía se excitaba con sólo observar el rostro de Milo... los cambios en sus gestos... su respiración volviéndose pesada...  
Dejo de masturbarlo, ahora Milo besaba su cuello sintiendo como ambas erecciones chocaban debajo ardorosas... gimiendo con lujuria apresurada.

.-...sigue... por favor

La fase dolorosa eran cuidadosas embestidas que en todo momento Milo estuvo pendiente de la resistencia a aquel insaciable tormento acomodandóse caprichoso a la manera de su amante, esperó...paciente.

Una insufrible tortura que Camus optó por terminar, comenzó a mover su pelvis en un vaiven lento, sensual...  
Milo besaba sus hombros, repetía lo increíble que era, lo feliz que era...

.-¿te gusta "Pequitas"?

.-shh ... cállate!  
Camus soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, con el cojín donde mantenía apoyado el brazo dió un golpe juguetón al de ojos turquesas.

.- callame...

.- si con esto te callas...

Le tomó del cuello y lo beso en la boca, fascinado por aquel absurdo conflicto pues no había ningún perdedor.  
Lucía cansado y feliz, con una tenue sonrisa que Milo borró con sus labios al momento de incorporarse.

Sus sombras se reproducen en la pared hambrientas de cariño... ambos vacios... llenándose el uno al otro.  
No importa lo que pasé mañana...

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ----------

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, recorrió media ciudad debido a que sus padres le negaron el coche, al fin llega a su acomodado vecindario, varias cuadras antes de su casa escucha un claxon que parece advertir la presencia de un individuo renuente a ser ignorado.

Su boca pronunció aquel nombre con desgano, con rencor, estaba harto de tener que lidiar con quien supuestamente era su amigo.  
.- Leobardo.

Le vió bajar del coche, el joven lucía con la facha de alguien que ha estado bebiendo, y Milo notó su andar tambaleante, el aroma a licor rondaba su cuerpo.

.-uf, que noche... "Hola Romeo"

Permaneció tajante a la presencia del otro sería mejor rechazarlo y partir a casa, bastantes explicaciones debía a sus padres, no alcanzaría toda la madrugada.

.-Hey! Por qué avanzas sin hablar? ...

Milo se detuvo en su andar, sus deseos por esquivar a Leobardo cambiaron en deseos de enfrentarlo por última vez.

.-¿qué es lo que quieres?

El chico dibujo una mueca de diversión en su rostro mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Milo.

.-Vamonos a pistear, la noche es joven...

El chico reía como un idiota alcoholizado, Milo no imagino que minutos atrás había cometido varias infracciones que libró a base de "mordidas".  
Su nariz lucía enrojecida, los ojos somnolientos de tanto beber.  
.-Vete a casa Leobardo, antes de que atropelles a alguien.

.-ja! No soy tan idiota... estoy en perfecto estado..."las chicas lo notaron"... je... ya sabes... Leticia la del burdel... me la cogí como nunca, ni se resistió a mis encantos.

.-a mi me parece que traes gonorrea .- Milo se decidió a retirarse con aquel comentario de ataque, separó de sus hombros el brazo de Leobardo.

.- Milo... tengo curiosidad... cuando lo hacen ¿ imaginas que estas con una chica?... ¿sabe mamarla bien?...

El rubio paró en seco, sus pies se detuvieron ante aquellas palabras, le invadió una atmósfera pesada.

.- je, apuesto a que se porta como una perra cojelona...

.-Vete a la mierda! tú no sabes nada de nosotros ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

.-tienes razon, si te gusta la vida pesada... ni siquiera tu papa va a salvarte enviandote lejos, si al menos escucharas estarías más atento a lo que vas a perder.  
¿has pensado en el asco que vas a sufrir, sería mejor estar tres metros bajo tierra ... no lo crees así Milo?

¿desde cuando es sencillo cambiar de preferencia sexual, de antemano sabes lo mal que te veran tus padres, peor que un asesino, como un sucio criminal.

... sería mejor suicidarte

El rubio Miró el piso, esa frase insolente y por parte de un borracho de pronto no pareció tan errada... que manera tan baja de morir... la huida cobarde... no es ningún heróe ni guerrero arriesgándose a luchar, solo es... un adolescente.

Cuando estás encadenado a la desgracia es imposible mantenerte en pie.  
Por alguna extraña razon su "amigo" seguía con esa idea de "salvarlo", liberarlo del error, cumplir su cometido.

.-Esto no es una película...

Tendrás suerte si tu padre no te repudia cuando le digas que es un Malkavian, no es tan sólo un fenómeno sino el hijo de Emilio Malkavian... la misma asquerosa sangre de estafador en sus venas... tú y él jamás van a ser felices... esa basura no tiene nada, pero tú... tienes mucho que perder.

.-Cállateeeee !

Un grito con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que algunos vecinos despertaron, estaba harto, harto de llorar y sufrir, estos días habia llorado tanto que penso: se acabarían todas sus reservas dejándole seco.

Leobardo soltó una carcajada, le fascinaba verlo así, destruido... desmoronándose frente a sus ojos... en su pequeña mente Milo no merecía compasión.

.- No me digas que "va a llorar la nena", eso lo aprendiste de Malkavian '?

Una súplica, "ya no aguanto más, ya no sigas, déjame solo, quiero estar solo..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pies lo llevaban de vuelta a aquel amargo lugar, un hogar que estaba destruido desde hace tiempo y jamás volverá a surgir, ni a sentir aquella calidez familiar que tanto anhelaba.

¿Cómo es posible que una persona que tenga tantas comodidades y tantas cosas a su disposición pueda ser tan miserable, la verdadera miseria está en el alma y nadie aprecia las cosas cuando las obtiene tan fácilmente...  
¿Qué sentido tiene ser popular? pasa algo indebido y la sociedad te señala con el dedo, ¿qué sentido tiene ser de la alta sociedad? la gente es hipócrita y sólo te aprecian por el tamaño de tu cuenta bancaria.

Los dones a veces son maldiciones, si es que se le puede llamar dones a esto.

Las imágenes de Camus herido invadieron su mente, era lamentable, le hervía la sangre el sólo pensarlo, haber golpeado a Leobardo no era suficiente, ese chico se merecía lo peor del mundo, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza reviviendo el momento de su pelea con aquel infeliz, la satisfacción de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a ese sujeto era imposible de evitar, simplemente lo gozó, así como él disfrutó golpear al pelirrojo y aún así, no fue suficiente.

Una ráfaga de viento frío sacudió su rebelde cabello.

Podía ver su casa a una cuadra de distancia, las luces del recibidor estaban encendidas, significa que sus padres se enteraron de su escape nocturno, sonrió con resignación, ¿para qué angustiarse? nada importaba, un regaño más, y un castigo más, lo que viniera no importa.

Enfrentaría a sus padres, una vez más, esta noche.

Introdujó sus llaves en el cerrojo, abrió lentamente con la vista en alto, bastante nervioso atravesó el umbral.

.- ¿dónde estabas Milo?

La voz del padre resonó peligrosamente lo suficientemente alto para hacerse notar, Milo dirige una fugaz mirada a su progenitor que sin duda estaba enfurecido, el chico se quedó ahí, estático, no huiría de su padre, tampoco comenzaría otra discusión, simplemente estaba cansado...

Aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre su hijo sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo, el simplemente miraba a su padre directo a los ojos.

.-Te hice una pregunta…¿Dónde estabas metido?

.- ¿ te importa saber en dónde estoy y qué hago papá?

Ambos se amenazaban con las pupilas, ninguno cedía, sería una lucha por la dominación de su oponente, ambos no tenían intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer.

.- Te he impuesto un castigo ¿ fuiste capaz de desobedecer? ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?

.- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿ con esa basura de imponerme un castigo cuando jamás están aquí? ¿No crees que es ilógico que me castiguen cuando pude haber hecho lo que me da la gana mientras ustedes no estaban?

.-¡Tu madre estuvo al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando no te encontró en tu habitación!

El progenitor apretó aún más el agarre, Milo hizo un gesto de dolor, luego su padre cedió y se llevo los dedos a la base de la nariz.

La madre de Milo se asomó al escuchar los gritos de su esposo y de Milo, tranquilizándose al ver a su hijo sano y salvo, bajó las escaleras y abrazó fuertemente al rubio, palabras lastimeras de gratitud eran ahogadas en el hombro del chico, Milo permanecía inmutable ante esto, la apartó de sí, ella abrió sus enrojecidos e inflamados ojos al sentir rechazo, nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus orbes.

.-Milo…

No contestó, no quería verlos, reanudó su andar a su habitación.

.-¡Milo no huyas de nosotros!

No les prestó atención, simplemente continuaba subiendo las escaleras paulatinamente, su padre completamente dominado por la ira, volvió a abalanzarse sobre Milo, lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta, con un impulso lo arrojó escaleras abajo, el daño fue menor ya que no había subido mucho, pero la caída le torció el tobillo, la mujer se mantenía al margen, no quería intervenir.

Su padre bajaba las escaleras amenazadoramente, Milo lo observaba de reojo, con la mirada baja, se dio cuenta que él introducía su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, y reveló un pedazo de papel arrugado, al parecer arrancado de alguna libreta o algo así, no entendía, ¿qué quiere decir su padre con eso?

.- No sólo tienes un bajo rendimiento en la escuela, sino que embarazaste a una joven, le destrozaste la cara y heriste el hombro del hijo de una de las personas más destacadas de la ciudad.

El hombre exprime el pequeño papel a la vez que otro ataque de ira se introducía en su torrente sanguíneo.

.-¡Y ahora esto!

Su padre lanzó el papel asestándole la magullada cara al rubio, Milo toma el papel y lo abre, quedó de piedra ante la sorpresa, su más profundo secreto, aquella confesión en su cuaderno con aires de tristeza, soledad y amargura...

Comenzó a temblar, el sudor frío se asomaba por los poros perlando su morena piel, bajó la mirada conteniendo sus lágrimas, sabía, sus padres lo rechazarían, era inevitable...

.- ¡Explícanos eso!

.-Papá…yo…

Aquel hombre lo tomó de la chaqueta levantándolo del piso, comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia, como si eso fuera a quitarle sus gustos.

.-Dime que es mentira Milo, ¡DIMELO!

No dijo nada, tan solo desvió sus ojos azules hacia su madre decepcionada, sabía que ella no movería un dedo ni diría una sola palabra, solo observaría los acontecimientos, el silencio del chico preocupó aún más al hombre, y confirmaba sus sospechas.

Era cierto...

Milo se sentía indefenso, el hecho de que ambos conocieran la verdad lo hacía sentir desnudo.

.- ¿Has ocultado esto desde hace mucho tiempo?

.-No lo sabía…

.-No lo sabías.-Cortó su padre, renegó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo con ira.- ¿Quién es, Milo?

.-No lo conoces

.-¿Es de la escuela?

El chico rubio tan solo asintió lentamente.  
.-Dime quién es Milo

Milo volvió a negar, no podía decirlo... esa información se la llevaría a la tumba.

Al ver a su hijo negarse a revelarlo volvió a enfurecerse, miró a Milo con repulsión, no podía imaginarlo teniendo relaciones sexuales con otro varón, era vergonzoso.

La madre continuaba inmóvil, sin previo aviso el hombre asestó un sonoro puñetazo al rostro de Milo, su madre dió un respingo con el corazón acelerado.

Le dio otro, y otro más...  
su padre estaba cegado por la furia, lo golpeaba sin remordimiento, la señora simplemente se volvió y cubrió su rostro con las manos, tratando de huir...era demasiado para ella.

.-¡Esta noche nos has revelado más de lo que has hecho toda la vida!¡Maldito seas! ¡Yo ya no te conozco! ¡Eres un extraño para mí! Me das asco, tú no eres hijo mío.

Su padre acaba cansado y completamente sudado, se detiene, Milo no tiene fuerzas para levantarse, su madre se da la vuelta lentamente, tiembla de miedo, nunca ha visto a su esposo en ese estado, luego mira a su hijo, su instinto maternal vuelve a despertar poco a poco, no soporta verlo, ella ha cometido muchos errores al igual que su esposo, así que interviene.

.-¡Ya basta por favor!

.-¡Acaso tu estás de acuerdo con él?

.-¡No lo estoy! Pero golpearlo hasta el cansancio no es la solución

.-¿Estás diciendo que apoye a Milo? ¿Qué apruebe su homosexualidad? ¿ tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

suspiró derrotada, es una situación difícil y delicada, ¿cómo aceptarlo?... No sabe que decisión tomar, queria una familia normal, pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

.- Por favor, no empeores la situación, debemos hablar esto con calma

La Señora miró a su esposo anhelante, esperando que tuviera algo de cordura pero el simplemente negó.

.-¿Con calma? ¿tu crees que esta situación debemos tomarla con calma?

.-¡Desde luego que sí!

.-¿Sabes? No vale la pena seguir discutiendo esto.- Vuelve su mirada a Milo

.- En cuanto a ti…mañana mismo te enviaré a esa escuela militar, estarás internado y completamente alejado de esta casa, tendremos contacto solo para enviarte dinero, no quiero saber más de ti.

.-Papá….-Fue lo único que logró articular.

.-¡No me llames así! ¡Reniego completamente de ti!

.-¡Ya basta por favor! ¡Es tu hijo!

.-¡Mi hijo está en Europa estudiando arte! desconozco a esta aberración.  
Ojalá estuvieras muerto, ahorrarías vergüenza por ambos lados, prefiero mil veces eso...

Dicho esto el padre se retiró a la habitación principal seguido de su esposa, Milo quedo profundamente herido, los golpes eran dolores insignificantes comparados con las venenosas palabras que su padre escupió.

Su corazón estaba desgarrado al igual que su alma, lloró con dolor e impotencia, se sentía solo, el rechazo era algo sumamente fuerte y devastador.  
Después de escuchar el portazo que provenía de la habitación de sus padres trató de levantarse.

Su mano izquierda cubría su abofeteado rostro mientras su mano libre tanteaba el pasamano de las escaleras buscando apoyo, subía aquellos escalones muy lentamente, el dolor le hacía delirar.

Aquel abominable ultimátum de su padre resonaba por todos los rincones de su cabeza, ese veneno recorría su alma, no importaba ser rechazado por los amigos, por su ex-novia o por cualquier chica del mundo, pero le dolía enormemente ser rechazado por sus padres.

Creyó que no les importaba, que tenía una voluntad inquebrantable, mucho valor y autosuficiencia, pero estaba equivocado, dependía de ellos, de su cariño, de su atención, su inmadurez volvió a darle una mala jugada y lo devolvió a la realidad, él era dependiente, y lo sabía.  
Aun que superficiales, siguen siendo sus padres, sigue siendo su carne y sangre.

La discusión se escuchaba claramente detrás de la puerta de aquella habitación, oía a su padre decir una y otra vez esas ponzoñosas palabras:"Prefiero que muera, no quiero saber más nunca de él", su madre al parecer le defendía, pero el carácter fuerte de papá encontraba algún argumento convincente, su madre cedía.

Continuó con su tambaleante andar directo a la habitación, no se detuvo a mirar la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres, la depresión lo dominaba... lo carcomía por dentro...

Su cuarto seguía igual, salvo algunos objetos que fueron acomodados en su sitio original, bajó la opaca mirada, uno de sus cuadernos tenia una hoja faltante, sin duda era la triste confesión que fue arrancada de las entrañas y volvió a sus padres en su contra.

Se dejó caer al piso, con su espalda recargada al pie de la cama, sus orbes azules se dirigían al arma que usó contra Leobardo, la sangre ya no estaba tan fresca, su brazo fue alargado hacia aquel objeto, lo tomó observándolo por largo rato, los padres continuaban discutiendo, alzaban aún más la voz.

Impulsado por inercia, acarició la palma de su mano con el trozo de botella, comenzó a brotar sangre alegremente por la herida.

Miserable dolor, aquella sensación haciéndonos recordar que aún vivimos, que estamos condenados a sufrir física y emocionalmente, el dolor físico sana más rápido que el que perturba el corazón sin llegar a recuperarse.

Recordaba las palabras de su padre, ya no lo ama, y quizás nunca lo amó, su madre era una hipócrita que sólo quería aparentar felicidad inventando una cruel fantasía.

_I speak in verses, prophecies, and curses_

I hate my life

No miracle is coming

Tanto dinero, tanto poder y tanta desdicha, el mundo esta lleno de escoria y le teme con toda su alma, la sociedad es una mierda, la vida simplemente no puede soportarla con este rechazo...

Observa el cuello de la botella rota, mirando y analizando cuidadosamente, millones de pensamientos sacudieron su cabeza, algunos dolorosos, otros dichosos, recuerdos que marcaron a fuego su corazón y jamás olvidará.

_Hate you_

It's just a hole

Hate you

Nothing's wrong with you

Hate you

Must maintain control

Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Camus apareció, rememoró las incontables veces que lo molestó con palabras estúpidas engatusado por Leobardo cada vez que pisoteaba su persona o arruinaba sus pertenencias, aquella vez que comenzó a realizar el proyecto de literatura conoció más a fondo a ese chico que borró sus prejuicios... con él descubrió su identidad, recordó el primer beso...cuando confesó que le gustaba, y la primera vez que tuvieron sexo en la casa de Camus, sonrió tristemente, lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos... y observó nuevamente aquel objeto...

_Hate you_

Everyone's asking questions

No place is safe

I'll forfeit resurrection

To escape this pain

La desición estaba tomada...

No titubeó... acabaría con el dolor y las penas que causo a sus allegados...

Abrió una profunda herida en su cuello... con desesperante lentitud, la piel se abría paso a aquel fragmento, esta locura será un gran escándalo, pero pronto lo olvidarán...

Abundante sangre bañaba su cuello lacerado, ese cálido carmesí abandonaba su cuerpo que era seducido por la muerte de manera sublime, su vida desvaneciéndose lentamente...

_I hate my life_

I speak in verses, prophecies and curses

This storm of thorns is growing

Hate me

There's no end in sight

Dejó caer su mano casi sin vida, sus lágrimas seguían la trayectoría arropando el maltratado rostro... sus ojos tornándose opacos se suspendieron en la nada, su corazón cedió lento, era tremenda la pérdida sanguinea, se manchaba de ese color, y su respiración fluía cada vez mas débil.

_Hate me_

Chaos claws my jaw

Hate me

And incites a mental riot

Hate me

I'm in the mouth of madness

With a tongue of poetry

I ate the spine of Atlas

Now the world is crushing me

I hate my life 

------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Despertó de repente, su respiración volvió poco a poco a la normalidad, la luz de la pequeña lámpara sobre la cabecera de la cama permaneció encendida, sentía su cabeza pesada por la cantidad de medicamentos que le administraron.

Estaba nervioso, no tuvo un sueño placentero, se talló el rostro con ambas manos para librarse del embotamiento cerebral.

Tocó la textura lisa que sobresalía debajo de su almohada, y encontró un pedazo de papel... lo tomó y desdobló.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta ante aquella señal, reconoció la letra que estaba plasmada en el papel, tuvo la sensación de que algo había sucedido.

Suspiró al leer una corta frase escrita en inglés.

.- **Stay Dark...**

Athel le había conseguido una selección de música obsequiándole un reproductor portátil para evitar el aburrimiento, vació su mente de aquella pesadilla que tuvo hace un instante, oprimió el boton de play mientras el aparato ejecutaba la voz de un desquiciado Tom Yorke.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------

La mujer gritó de horror al llegar a su destino encontrando ese cuadro sangriento, comenzó a llorar desconsolada, el hombre a su lado no reaccionó, quedo en shock al ver tendido en el piso a su hijo muerto cubierto en sangre y lágrimas, una herida considerable ocupando su garganta infringida por él mismo, poseída por la ira la mujer comenzó a golpear en el pecho a su marido, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas hasta caer rendida acusándolo... se unió al joven cadáver abrazándolo arrepentida.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos que no parpadeaban un instante, se acercó al ferétro, observando la expresión de quien había sido su hijo, una tristeza enorme apoderose de él, una resignación inevitable, súbitamente una mano gentil palpó su hombro encontrándose con una melancólica mirada, era Matías quien había llegado directamente de Francia, ambos se abrazaron fundiéndose en el mismo sentimiento, era demasiada carga para no ser dividida...

El hijo mayor de los Valiant retornaba para encontrarse con la tragedia de ver a su único hermano tendido en una caja.  
¿Cómo era posible?  
No se explicaba las razones que pudo haber tenido, a sus ojos siempre había sido feliz, hasta hoy supo que no era así, nadie se suicidaría siendo dichoso, sería bizarro llevar a cabo semejante acción.

El chico se aparto un momento del padre, enfrentando su rostro que lucía con ojeras por no haber dormido.

.- ¿Dónde esta mamá?  
La pregunta del chico quedo en el aire al divisar a su madre en el umbral de la funeraria, ataviada con un velo de encaje negro que disimulaba su pálido aspecto.

El muchacho caminó a su encuentro, tomando de las manos a la afligida mujer que solo atinó a lanzarse en los brazos de aquel llorando su dolor.  
No sabía que decirle, el cambio radical que había sufrido su hermano, las notas que evidenciaban su estilo de vida, el parentesco que ya les era desconocido mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta.

El cuerpo de Milo frío y rígido como su situación lo permitía, fue enmarcado por los ojos de Camus, estos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, no iba a desmoronarse frente a todas aquellas personas... había llegado con muchas dificultades hasta aquí para comprobar que no era ningún engaño.  
Su madre lo acompañaba, eran los que vestían mas modesto entre todo aquel tumulto de gente.  
La madre respingó al escuchar una varonil voz que la reconocía, dió media vuelta para encarar al susodicho, diose cuenta de que éste no había cambiado casi nada en sus facciones.

.-¿...qué haces tú aquí Leonor? – interrogó

Ella le miró impasible, ignorando la testarudez, respondió simplemente tal cual su corazón dictaba.

.-Ese chico fue lo más querido para mi hijo.

Aquel hombre se atragantó con esas palabras, la vida privada del joven difunto estaba plagada de chismes que giraron alrededor en días pasados, nunca imaginó que esa mujer tuviera algo que ver con ello, y concretamente su hijo.

.-calla, ¿qué pretendes?... ¿armar un escándalo? sal de aquí ahora mismo, llevate a tu hijo no quiero saber nada de ustedes.

No era mas nadie que el Sr. Essex, padre de Leobardo, principal perjudicado en la bancarrota de MC sistemas, la empresa que vetó por siempre a Emilio Malkavian y su desgraciada descendencia.

.- Tiene derecho a estar aquí

.- sabes que no es así, después de lo de tu esposo ¿ahora arruinaras a mi socio?

.- Emilio nunca tuvo necesidad de cometer ese fraude, el y yo... teníamos un plan para una vida mejor, uno de tus clientes le ofreció más dinero en otra compañía a cambio de que robara los archivos confidenciales para ellos, cometió un error, y no por eso Camus debe cargar con ello.

.-Patrañas!

.-Mi hijo y yo no tenemos por qué soportar este trato, fue demasiado duro verlo muerto, ese chico cometió una tontería, nadie tiene derecho a jugar con la mente de los más débiles... incluso sus padres... personas como tú.

.-Todos sabemos que eres alcohólica, es gracioso ver quien habla de educación e hijos, no mereces ser considerada.

.-Tienes razón ninguno de nosotros se destaca por ser un buen padre, yo quedé devastada por la muerte de Emilio y tú solo piensas en poder y su inversión. ¿Que más da si nos vamos al infierno...? dime, ¿llevar con nosotros a nuestros hijos te parece justo...?

Pero eso no son más que palabras... te deseo suerte con Leobardo.

El chico pelirrojo se aproximó a la caja de ébano, sus labios hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano, al poco tiempo soltó un alarido ahogado, los brazos apoyados en muletas se posaron ahora sobre el borde de aquella elegante madera, grabada con ornamentos y leyendas en latín, Milo lucía apacible y tranquilo, lo que nunca en vida, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y quietos privando de una mirada intensa que Camus conocía muy bien, esa piel de tonos bronceados estaba arreglada por las manos del personal encargado de maquillarlo, su cabello aún brillaba como la última vez visto. Un elegante traje de estilo europeo cubría hasta el cuello las evidencias del suicidio con una corbata de seda atada, con el escudo de armas de la Familia Valiant bordado en la fina tela. 

Acarició la dorada melena, intentanto reprimir su dolor.

.-Asi que... es cierto.

Apretó los labios, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos hambrientos...

.-Milo...

Se inclinó con dificultad hacia el cadáver, parecía un ser etéreo... le miró de cerca y sus labios rozaron los inertes labios del muerto... una lágrima resbalo de su rostro posándose en la mejilla del difunto, con uno de sus dedos la secó lentamente.

.- ...¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?

Quería estallar, necesitaba hacerlo, salió de ahí, con ayuda de las muletas que portaba se alejó...  
Todos los presentes cuchicheaban y miraban en suspenso al joven pues para ellos su conducta era reprobable.

Leonor se mantuvo al margen respetando la privacidad de su hijo, viéndolo llegar a la puerta de salida, y más de un curioso siguiéndole con la mirada.  
El pelirrojo se detuvo al sentir una mano aprisionando su brazo.

.-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el joven que le miraba fijamente a los ojos, obligando a Camus a responder.

.-Me llamo Camus Malkavian

La atención recaía sobre los dos, el chico soltó el brazo de Camus y este salió del lugar, aquel no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... un Malkavian, y Milo y él... ¿ eran ciertos los rumores sobre su hermano...? no parpadeó, quedó en shock hasta que su novia Rebeca, proveniente del mismo viaje, llamó su atención.

.-Vuelvo en un momento

.-Matt, a dónde...?

------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------- -------------------------- --------------------- ------------

Le encontró sobre un columpio, meciéndose en aquel parque público y desolado.  
Sus pies rozaban el suelo y las muletas yacían tiradas en el piso.  
Camus levantó la vista, sintió una presencia que le distrajo.

.-La última vez que lo vi tendría unos quince años, la verdad no nos veíamos mucho aunque yo estuviera por aquí. 

¿tenías algo que ver con mi hermano, Milo?

Camus abrió los ojos al máximo cuando fue sorprendido por esa imponente voz, giró la cabeza, era el mismo chico que lo cuestionó en la funeraria.

.-Nosotros eramos... más que... amigos.

.-Supuse eso cuando te vi ahí dentro.

No me malinterpretes, no debe ser algo cómodo, lo entiendo, pero... debo saber cual fue la causa que impulso a Milo.

.-Una locura... siempre se mostraba feliz a pesar de lo que estuviera pasando, no sé que lo impulso a...

No pudo continuar, las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus emociones, Matias entendió... preguntaba demasiado, tomó asiento en un columpio desocupado.

.-No me agradan los entierros, la gente siempre está tan pendiente de ti cuando te encuentras triste, ¿...Camus, verdad? ...sé que no soy el indicado para esto pero... si necesitas hablar, estaré en la ciudad.

El chico le dió una tarjeta con sus datos, número telefónico y correo electrónico, el pelirrojo observó el rectángulo plastificado de papel y permaneció en silencio.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Los años pasaron para que se dejara de ocultar la verdad, meses y meses para lograr superar la desgracia, mucho tiempo para dominar no revivir esa tragedia cada día.

Hoy un joven arriba al cementerio, el lugar callado mas que intimidarle le parece habitual, hace buen tiempo que no se para por ahí, la tela de la ropa negra actua fresca y ligera con el repentino cambio de clima al que estuvo sometido después de llegar de otro continente.

Avanzó algunos pasos, decidido a entrar a pesar de su ausencia por tanto tiempo, una pelota chocó con su tobillo, un niño que jugaba en el jardín externo contiguo a ese lugar, salió en busca de aquel juguete redondo.

Camus tomó la esfera de plástico agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

El niño sonrió abiertamente al serle ofrecida la pelota, había algo en su sonrisa que a Camus le pareció familiar, cuando el pequeño se alejó, conservo esa extraña sensación.

Atravesó el umbral del recinto, fue a la lápida que buscaba, llegando cauteloso al notar que la tumba estaba siendo visitada por una mujer... ella volteó al sentir la presencia de Camus.

La joven caminó hacía el pelirrojo con el gesto apagado situándose frente al chico.

.-Así que... ¿viniste desde Francia para estar aquí?

El pelirrojo cambió el semblante tornándose ahora en sorpresivo.  
.-¿Quién eres?

Permaneció callado sin saber que decir, había pasado por muchas cosas, dificílmente recordaba algún rostro en específico desde que partió de esa ciudad para seguir sus metas.

.-Soy Elisa

En el rostro de la chica se dibujó un gesto apacible, lucía un poco mayor y con el cabello más corto, Camus la reconoció.

Que extraño encontrarse con alguien del pasado, especialmente cuando los recuerdos no son memorables, existía un lazo común en medio de ambos individuos víctimas de viejos rencores.

Conocedora de ese carácter serio la chica rompió el hielo.

.- Aún no lo creo...

tomo aire, a ella le causaba dificultad lo que pretendía decir.

.-¿Sabes?... lo quería mucho, no lo supe hasta que lo perdí.

El pelirrojo escuchó atento la confesión. Esas palabras parecían más un monólogo suplantando una conversación, la tensión entre ambos fue disminuyendo.  
Observó que la joven abría su bolso de mano.

.- Mami! ¿Ya nos vamos?

Interrumpió a los presentes una voz aguda e infantil, su dueño de cinco años abrazo inquieto la pierna de la joven arrastrándola.  
Camus miró al pequeño, el mismo chiquillo que perdió la pelota hace unos minutos, el niño le sonrió travieso gritando un estruendoso "hola!".

La chica lo separó advirtiendo que esperara y fuera a jugar  
Cuando quedo libre volvió su atención hacia el pelirrojo, sacó un cuadernillo, entregando a Camus ese objeto extraído de su bolso.

.-Milo escribía sobre ti

.-¿ es su diario?

La chica asintió contestando la redundante pregunta.  
El pelirrojo lo aceptó.

.-Mi hijo no tiene edad suficiente para saber quien reposa en esta tumba.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, Elisa no fue capaz de abortar, no podía creerlo.  
Tuvó la oportunidad de conocer a ese ser no deseado, inocente y mistico como sólo la pureza de la infancia transmite.

La joven se alejó después de la implícita revelación, el pelirrojo la observó alejarse en silencio, tratando de digerir lo recién descubierto. 

---------------------------------------- o o o ---------------- ---------------------------- -----------------  
Abrió el diario al verse solo, las primeras páginas lucían arrancadas, como si el autor lo hubiera hecho a propósito borrando el pasado, hojeó al azar encontrando un deprimente escrito.

_No valgo nada  
no merezco felicidad  
no perdonan mis fallas, me odio a mi mismo... ¿qué importa seguir adelante cuando todo lo que vale esta destruido?...  
No cabe duda... liberarse de esta opresión en el pecho es dificil... no respiro, el suplicio es... interminable, es eterno. _

Cerró el diario, una lágrima atravesó fugaz su mejilla, bajo la cabeza apretando los puños.  
Se arrodilló frente a la tumba sollozando.

.-... que tonto...  
Sus lágrimas brotaron con furia... no tenía caso que lo dijera, hablaba con nadie... le respondería la soledad.

FIN 


End file.
